Tous les désespoirs sont permis
by Sahad
Summary: Comment une bonne intention peut transformer des vacances en véritable calvaire.
1. Première rencontre

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

**Chapitre 1 :  
**  
_POV Duo :  
_  
Ce soir est doux. J'aime la couleur du soir, cette douce fraîcheur. C'est tellement agréable. Un soir d'été comme je les aime. Ce soir, je me balade. C'est décidé. J'ai envie de voir autre chose que ces journées monotones à être cloîtré chez moi, attendant que le temps passe. Oui, je vais me refaire une vie, loin de lui. Loin de cet homme qui a abusé de moi, qui a joué avec mes sentiments et qui m'a lâché du jour au lendemain sans explication. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de son visage, ni de ses cheveux châtains, ni de ses yeux marrons couleur chocolat. Je veux oublier son nom.

Au début, je n'étais pas sûr d'y arriver, c'est Heero qui m'a consolé, il me comprenait et il me comprendra toujours. C'est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a écouté sans m'interrompre, il m'a dit des mots réconfortants, il m'a laissé pleurer.

Ce soir, je me change les idées, j'ai remercié Heero et je suis retourné chez moi prendre une bonne douche et me changer. Tiens, un bar, je vais aller me désaltérer un peu. J'espère juste qu'il ne vont pas me refuser de l'alcool sous prétexte que je suis encore mineur. J'en ai besoin ce soir. Pour oublier.

J'entre, il y a pas mal de bruit, des lumières partout, c'est plus une boîte de nuit qu'un bar finalement. J'ai pas trop fait attention. Y a même un karaoké. J'adore ça. je regarde quelques instants l'appareil, l'écran, c'est tellement tentant.

« Tu chantes ?

- Hein ? »

Je me retourne vers mon interlocuteur, il a les cheveux châtains, les yeux d'un vert incroyable, assez grand, il porte une veste noire, un tee-shirt blanc, un jean, un corps fin mais qui semble musclé. Il est beau.

« Je regardais seulement... je lui répond finalement.

- Tu ne viens pas souvent n'est-ce pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici... ses yeux me fixent, plongés dans les miens.

- C'est vrai, je fais un signe affirmatif de la tête, j'aime bien sortir la nuit pourtant... »

Il ne répond rien, il se contente de m'observer, un long moment passe puis il me demande :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Duo.Et toi ?

- Trowa.

- Ça te déranges pas si je reste un peu ? Je...Suis un peu déphasé.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, non... il me montre une chaise de la main. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde que je connais. »

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Il fait nuit, je traîne dans un bar, comme d'habitude, mais jamais le même, juste toujours ce quartier. Je m'ennuie, je suis pourtant du genre à me fondre dans la masse, mais là, ça ne m'intéresse pas. J'allais m'en aller voir ailleurs lorsque je vois une nouvelle tête, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu par ici. Il doit avoir mon âge. Ses cheveux châtains sont vraiment longs, ils sont coiffés en une tresse qui lui bat les reins, il est un tout petit peu plus petit que moi, habillé tout en noir, peut-être en deuil. Il a un corps fin, beau, l'air musclé. Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui m'intrigue : son regard. Il a des yeux améthyste, c'est rare, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe. C'est la tristesse qu'on peut y lire qui me frappe. Il ne semble pas savoir quoi faire, son regard parcourt la salle et s'arrête sur la machine du karaoké, il a l'air si triste, si seul, si fragile. Bon, je vais au moins aller lui parler, après tout on est un peu pareil : seuls, une triste histoire derrière nous. Je m'approche doucement mais sûrement, il n'a pas décelé ma présence, il sursaute presque lorsque je lui parle :

« Tu chantes ? je sais c'est stupide, mais je n'ai pas d'autre idée.

- Hein ? »

Il se retourne, il semble surpris. Je vois qu'il me dévisage, un peu comme un animal qui a peur de ceux qui l'approche. Il a été blessé. Moralement. Je dirais même qu'il ne doit plus faire confiance à grand monde.

« Je regardais seulement... finit-il par dire, comme s'il cherchait à me dire qu'il ne ferait rien à cette machine.

- Tu ne viens pas souvent n'est-ce pas, je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici... j'essaye de lancer un peu la conversation mais j'ai absolument pas d'idées.

- C'est vrai, il secoue la tête affirmativement , j'aime bien sortir la nuit pourtant... »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'entête, d'habitude je ne suis pas très causant, on me l'a souvent reproché. Mais là, quelque chose me pousse à continuer, à vouloir le connaître.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? m'entend-je dire.

- Duo. Et toi ?

- Trowa.

- Ça te déranges pas si je reste un peu ? me demande-t-il. Je...Suis un peu déphasé.

- Ça ne me dérange pas, non... je lui montre une chaise de la main. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde que je connais. »

Il s'installe, nous commandons des bières. Heureusement qu'on ne nous interdit pas de boire, vu que nous sommes mineurs.Enfin, moi du moins. Mais il semble avoir le même âge que moi, alors. On boit un peu, on discute : c'est comme ça que j'apprend ce qui lui est arrivé, quand j'y pense ce mec mériterait mon poing dans la face. Duo est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il existe un salaud qui aie osé le faire souffrir comme ça ! On rigole et tout, on devient vite copains en fait. Puis je lui désigne le karaoké d'un coup de menton :

« Tu sais chanter ?

- Un peu... Pas trop quoi... répond-il.

- Ben essaye, on verra bien.

- D'acc... »

Je met une pièce dans le karaoké et je lui tend le micro, il le prend après quelques hésitations, il choisit sa musique et se met à chanter :

I can't live with you

But I can't live without you

I can't let you stay

But I can't live if you go away

I d'ont know just how it goes

All I know is I can't live with you

I'm having a hard time

I'm walking a fine line

Between hope and despair

You may think that I don't care -

But I travelled a long road to

Get a hold of my sorrow

I tried to catch a dream

But nothing's what it seems

Love is saying baby it's all right

When deep inside you're really petrified

Lover turns to hater

On this escalator

I can't live with you

But I can't live without you

I can't breathe - if you stay

But I can't bear you to go away

I don't know what time it is

All I know is I can't live with you

We're stuck in a bad place

We're trapped in a rat race

And we can't escape

(Maybe there's been some mistake!)

We're trying to make a high score

We're walking through a closed door

And nobody's winning -

We're just sinning against ourselves

Hold on baby tell me it's all right

Anger's breaking from the hurt inside

Passions screaming hotter

Doin' what we gotta do - yeah

I can't live with you, I can't live with you

I can't live, I can't live

I can't, I can't live with you

But baby I'll never ever leave you

I can't live with you

But I can't live without you -

Cause I'm in love with you

And everything about you

I can't live with you

No I can't live with you, I just can't live,

I can't live with you,

And I can't live without you

Through the madness, through the tears

We still got each other

For a million years...

Duo s'arrêta et se retourna, la salle s'était tue en entendant sa voix, tous, y compris Trowa, le regardaient avec de grands yeux. L'Américain se sentait très gêné :

« Heu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai. Chanté faux ?

- Non, au contraire ! lui sourit Trowa. Tu as une voix superbe ! »

Il y eut bien d'autres commentaires à propos de sa voix et de sa chanson (I can't live with you, QUEEN ROCKS). Il sourit à Trowa, ému de ce qu'il lui avait dit, il semblait si sincère.

Trowa regarda sa montre :

« Il est tard... Je dois y aller.

- Oh... la déception de Duo n'était nullement cachée.

- Donne-moi ton numéro de téléphone, on pourra se revoir ailleurs... proposa le Français.

- Je n'en ai pas... répondit le natté.

- Ton adresse alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas non plus... »

Trowa était surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : pas de maison? Il dévisagea quelques temps son ami, ne pouvant soutenir son regard, Duo détourna le sien, baissant la tête. Le Français lui releva la tête de sa main avec un sourire se voulant rassurant :

« Tu veux venir chez moi ?

- Hein ? le natté avait des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Il y a une chambre d'ami, justifia-t-il, c'est pas particulièrement agréable d'être toujours seul...

- Tu veux bien ?

- Si je te le propose. »

Duo avait du mal à réaliser ce que lui disait son ami, il sourit d'un sourire vraiment heureux, les larmes aux yeux :

« Merci... »

POV Duo :

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un est sympa comme ça avec moi sans même me connaître. Trowa est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, je suis content qu'on s'entende bien et qu'on soit copains. Nous sortons tous les deux du bar et je le laisse me guider dans les rues, nous arrivons devant un immeuble. Il m'emmène au 5e étage, son appart est spacieux et même s'il fait nuit il donne vraiment du réconfort, je me sens protégé ici. Je sais pas trop pourquoi.

« Approche... »

Je le suis dans une chambre, il ouvre une armoire et me tend un pyjama, je le prend en le remerciant vivement, je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ça ! Il me montre la chambre d'ami, elle n'a pas souvent servie mais elle est plus qu'acceptable et accueillante, pour quelqu'un qui aurait dormit dans la rue, c'est un hôtel quatre étoiles !

« Si tu décides de rester il faudra l'aménager... »

Je le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, il s'en est aperçu est me fixe avant de me demander :

« Quoi ?

- Rester... ? Je peux ?

- Ouais... me répond-il. Je suis le seul à vivre ici, je ne pense pas que ça gêne grand monde... »

Je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir rencontré ! Je lui saute au cou en hurlant presque un merci, il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas et nous nous retrouvons par terre. Si je continue comme ça je vais me faire jeter dehors !

« Pardon... Je ne voulais pas, je... je cherche désespérément mes mots.

- C'est pas grave... »

POV Trowa :

Il m'a bien surpris, je me suis retrouvé par terre en moins de deux, ça fait pas vraiment du bien même si je n'ai pas eu très mal. Il a l'air si content de pouvoir habiter ici, je vais pas le laisser dormir dehors, ça serait inhumain. Et puis, je sens qu'il a vécu des moments difficiles, pas la peine de l'enfoncer.

Je le laisse dans sa chambre, je vais quand même pas le regarder se changer. Ça fait du bien d'avoir de la compagnie. Je vais dans la salle de bain, sors une serviette, un gant de toilette, une brosse à dent. J'ai rien oublié. ? Nan, je crois pas.

« Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, ok ?

- Ok, merci ! »

S'il me remercie à chaque fois, on n'est pas sortis. Enfin. Je vais dans me chambre et me change. C'est là que j'entend un bruit près de la porte, je me retourne et je vois Duo qui frappe timidement.

« Heu... Trowa, c'est où les toilettes ?

- Deuxième porte à gauche prêt de la salle de bain.

- Thank you. »

Oui, ça change un peu d'avoir de la compagnie. Ouah. J'me sens vraiment fatigué. Dodo. Je m'effondre sur le lit et m'enveloppe dans les couvertures, je suis tellement fatigué tout à coup que je ne peux pas garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps.  
Le matin était là, le soleil s'était levé. Trowa émergeait doucement, se levant à contre-c?ur (qu'est-ce qu'on peut aimer le lit, c'est dingue !), mais bon, fallait aller bosser.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un café, il l'avala rapidement mais quelque chose attira son attention : un gémissement. Intrigué, le Français alla jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, les bruits venaient effectivement de là. Il entra, ouvrant doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit. Duo était toujours en train de dormir, mais son sommeil était agité : il se tournait et se retournait tout en gémissant, Trowa s'approcha et tendit l'oreille :

« Non... Je veux pas... Arrête, je t'en... Prie... Non... Mal... Pitié... »

Les yeux verts s'agrandirent, l'Américain avait les larmes aux yeux. Un cauchemar ?

« Duo...son colocataire le secoua doucement par l'épaule mais le garçon continuait à gémir. Duo, réveille-toi. »

Il le secoua plus fort, le natté ouvrit les yeux, des yeux voilés par la terreur, la douleur. Le Français s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras :

« Shhhhht... Là, là, c'est fini, c'était un cauchemar.

- T... Tro ? la voix de Duo était faible, tremblante.

- Oui, je suis là, ça va aller maintenant. »

L'Américain se serra contre le torse de son ami et laissa couler quelques larmes, puis se releva en frottant rageusement ses yeux :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ! Boys don't cry ! »

Puis il releva la tête vers son ami :

« Pardon de te causer du souci...

- C'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Trowa tourna la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de nuit : 7h45.

« Oups ! Je vais finir par être en retard ! »

Il se rua dans la salle de bain, prit une douche vite fait bien fait, s'habilla en trombe, et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il se tourna vers l'Américain :

« Je rentrerais vers midi, une heure. Le frigo est plein, tu peux te préparer un bon p'tit déj. »

_POV Duo :_

Eh ben... Il est pressé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait comme boulot mais je m'en voudrais s'il arrivait en retard à cause de moi. J'y crois pas ! J'ai pleuré devant lui alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus chialer ! C'est rageant !

Bon, je vais me préparer un petit déjeuner, puis je verrais ce que je peux cuisiner pour midi, je lui dois bien ça. J'avale un chocolat froid avec quelques tartines, et jette un coup d'oeil dans toute la cuisine. Mmh. Il y a de tout, et pas mal de restes visiblement. Je vais lui faire du riz cantonnais, c'est Heero qui m'a appris à le faire !

Bon c'est décidé ! Je vais prendre une douche quand même. Je vais pas rester crade toute la journée. MMh. C'est bon l'eau chaude ! Mrrraou!

Je sors de la salle de bain et m'habille en vitesse, je dois me brosser les cheveux, ça prend beaucoup de temps, mais je vais pas les couper, je les aime trop pour ça ! Et puis j'imagine pas ma tête avec des cheveux courts !

_POV Trowa :_

12h10... Ça va je serais rentré avant la demie. J'espère que Duo ne s'est pas trop ennuyé. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais pour le repas de midi ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il aime. Tant pis, on verra une fois rentré. J'entend mon ventre hurler famine, j'ai pas d'appétit le matin alors du coup vers dix, onze heures je crève la dalle !

J'arrive chez moi, il est vingt. Bon sang, où j'ai mis mes clefs ! Ah ! Les voilà. J'entre, tiens, ça sent drôlement bon. Je vais à la cuisine et découvre Duo devant les fourneaux, en tablier, en train de goûter à ce qu'il a préparé. Je frappe doucement à la porte, il se retourne :

« Ah ! Tro, tu es rentré ! Je savais pas trop ce que tu aimais alors j'ai fait du riz cantonnais, tout le monde aime ça ! »

Je le regarde, ça me fait plaisir. Je sais pas trop pourquoi. Peut- être parce qu'il essaye de se rendre utile alors que c'est pas la peine... Il ne me doit rien. Voyant que je ne répond pas, il s'inquiète :

« Je... N'aurais pas dû ?

- Non, non, c'est super ! Je crois que j'ai tellement faim que je n'aurais pas eu la patience de faire le repas ! Merci ! »

Il a un sourire radieux. Je l'aide à m'être la table, je m'installe et Duo va cherché son riz cantonnais. Je goûte...

« Uwa ! C'est trop bon !

- Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir... dit Duo. Si tu n'avais pas aimé, j'aurais été sacrément embarrassé !

- Tu cuisines super bien ! je dis ça sincèrement, puis je lui tire la langue. J'en suis jaloux !

- Mais non ! »

Il a les joues qui prennent une jolies teinte rosée, il est marrant comme ça !

Les deux garçons avalèrent goulûment le repas, le natté était heureux que son ami apprécie. Puis il se perdit dans ses pensées : s'il voulait vivre ici, il faudrait qu'il travaille, ce serait injuste de laisser tout le boulot à son bienfaiteur.

Lorsque Trowa alla à la salle de bain se laver les dents, Duo avait débarrassé et attrapa le journal dans l'espoir de trouver une annonce qui lui convienne. Il feuilleta nerveusement les pages avant de trouver la bonne rubrique. Il s'arrêta sur une annonce :

**Rech vendeur(euse) commerce motos et accessoires, CDI, embauche après entretient.**

Ça le branchait. Puis il sentit une présence près de lui et se retourna, Trowa se tenait derrière, juste au-dessus de son épaule et regardait l'annonce :

« Tu cherches du boulot ?

- Ben oui, je ne vais pas te laisser gagner de l'argent pour deux, ça serait pas rentable ! Et pas sympa de ma part aussi ! répliqua le natté.

- C'est toi qui vois... répondit le Français.

- Un peu oui ! Et puis ça me branche les bécanes ! » -

Le Français lui sourit, il avait compris le message : Duo voulait rester mais pas sans rien faire, il allait gagner sa croûte tout comme lui. Il voulait se rendre utile, ne pas se sentir comme un boulet pour lui. Trowa appréciait ce geste, l'Américain était vraiment quelqu'un qui attirait la sympathie.

_POV Duo :_

Bon, j'ai téléphoné, j'ai plus qu'à me rendre demain chez ce Mr. Raberba Winner pour l'entretien. Je suis quand même bien stressé ! J'essaye de m'occuper pour me changer les idées. Je suis en train de faire le dîner, c'est pas facile, j'ai les mains qui tremblent et j'ai mal au ventre. Je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule :

« Uwaaaaaaaaa ! je me retourne d'un coup. Ah, c'est toi Trowa... Tu m'as flanqué une de ces trouilles.

- J'ai vu oui... Tu devrais arrêter, tu vas finir par te couper...

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Je laisse le couteau, je dois bien admettre que ça ne va pas fort, je suis pas au mieux de ma forme.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi demain ? se propose Trowa.

- Je veux bien si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Non, ça va. »

C'est gentil de sa part, s'il est là je serais moins stressé... Argh! C'est vraiment pas agréable d'être tendu comme ça!

_POV Trowa :_

Pauvre Duo, il ressemble à une vraie boule de nerfs !Je comprend qu'il soit stressé, c'est pas une petite boîte, la Winner Corp (rien que le nom) est l'une des entreprises les plus performantes de la planète.

Je prépare le repas, vu que Duo est dans l'incapacité de le faire. Il a du mal à ce calmer, le pauvre. Je vais lui préparer une tisane à la camomille, ça calme... Je croise les doigts pour lui, j'espère que ça ira.

_POV Duo :_

C'est le jour J, Trowa est sympa : il m'a passé de quoi m'habiller un peu... Un pantalon noir avec un haut noir aussi, une verte noire. Le tout fait bien ressortir mes yeux.

La Winner Corp est imposante, je me sens tout petit d'un seul coup ! Je sens la main de Trowa sur mon épaule, c'est apaisant. Bon, je prend mon courage à deux mains et j'entre. Une secrétaire m'accueil, elle est blonde, maquillée et habillée en rose pétant (quelle horreur !) :

« Bonjour, vous désirez ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell, j'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Raberba Winner pour un entretien...

- Veuillez patientez je vous prie. »

Je me tourne vers Trowa, il me sourit d'un air ''t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien se passer''. Je lui souris à mon tour, il est si gentil.

« Mr Maxwell, la porte au fond du couloir.

- Merci... »

Trowa m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte et me dit qu'il m'attendra dans le couloir le temps de l'entretien, il me souhaite bonne chance. Je frappe, j'entend un « Entrez », je pousse la porte et entre... La salle est grande, bien décorée, le propriétaire a bon goût. De grandes fenêtres illuminent la salle, un grand bureau, un siège noir en cuir. Celui-ci pivote vers moi et je découvre un garçon de mon âge environ, blond, des yeux turquoises, un teint blanc. Il me regarde en souriant :

« Bonjour. Mr Maxwell je présume.

- O-Oui. /Allons bon, je bégaye /

- Détendez-vous mon ami, et asseyez-vous si vous voulez bien.

- Merci... »

Je m'avance jusqu'au siège qu'il me désigne de la main, je m'assoie. Je suis toujours tendu. Il semble le deviner, se lève et se dirige vers une partie du mur. Mr Raberba Winner appuie sur un bouton et me demande :

« Du thé ?

- Heu... Oui, merci.

- Je vous ai dit de vous détendre. Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez.

- Bien sûr, je n'en doute pas !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à vouloir travailler ici ?

- Eh bien, j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup les motos et tous les véhicules à deux roues... je débute un peu mon speech que Trowa a écouté au moins 250 fois.

- Vous les aimez vraiment ? je suis un peu déboussolé par la question.

- Oui... Cela vous dérange-t-il ? je pose LA question sur un air qui sonne un peu trop inquiet à mon goût.

- Non, bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'était une question comme ça. Une dernière question, savez-vous conduire une moto ?

- Oui, j'en ai déjà conduit plusieurs.

- Dans ce cas... je sens une sueur froide dans mon dos, je hais le suspens ! Au lieu d'être vendeur, ne voudriez-vous pas être testeur ? »

Il me regarde, le plus sérieusement du monde, attendant ma réponse. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre.

« Vous... Vous voulez bien de moi ?

- Je ne crois pas avoir dit que je vous refusais... toujours sérieux.

- Eh bien... J'en serais très heureux. »

Il me regarde toujours, il y a un lourd silence, je n'ose même pas boire le thé qui refroidit dans ma tasse. Puis, doucement, il s'approche de moi :

« Puis-je oser vous demander votre situation actuelle ? »

Aïe ! Je répond quoi moi ?J'entend mon coeur battre à la chamade jusque dans mes tempes. La pression est dure à supporter. Je ne vais quand même pas mentir, je ne le fais jamais je ne vais pas commencer maintenant ! Je baisse la tête et commence mon récit :

« Je... Il y a deux jours je ne savais pas où aller, parce que quelqu'un m'avait jeté dehors, je suis allé dans un bar et j'ai rencontré un garçon qui est vite devenu mon ami, il est très gentil vous savez. Il m'a proposé de venir dormir chez lui dans la chambre d'ami. J'ai accepté, et lui m'a proposé après de rester davantage. J'étais heureux car personne n'avait éprouvé de la compassion pour moi jusque là, alors je ne veux pas le laisser tout faire, je veux pouvoir me rendre utile, ne pas être un fardeau pour lui... Je veux... L'aider moi aussi... »

Je n'ose pas lever la tête, après un récit pareil c'est sûr qu'il va m'envoyer paître. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il me relève la tête d'une main et me fait un grand sourire :

« Alors soyez le bienvenu, mon ami. Puis-je me permettre de vous appeler Duo ?

- Vous... M'acceptez quand même ? Malgré ma situation ? j'ai du mal à maintenir mon corps.

- Oui, votre sincérité m'a beaucoup touché. Vous n'avez pas menti et j'apprécie beaucoup car peu d'hommes auraient osé le faire. De plus, vous le faites pour une noble cause, votre ami ne peut qu'être fier d'avoir un compagnon comme vous à ses côtés ! »

Il a toujours un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Merci Mr Raberba Winner. Merci du fond du coeur ! je m'emporte un peu.

- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Quatre. Je n'aime guère ces ''Mr Raberba Winner'' pour être sincère, je trouve que ça vieillit considérablement ! Puis-je vous tutoyer ?

- Moi de même ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Quatre est beaucoup moins imposant tout à coup ! Je sens mon stress s'envoler. Je lui fait mes adieux après avoir signé un contrat de travail (le truc à jamais oublier), reçu une feuille avec les horaires et tout le tralala. Je sors, Trowa est toujours dans le couloir, il tourne la tête vers moi en formulant une question muette, pour toute réponse, je lui saute au cou en riant de joie :

« Il m'a accepté ! Je suis reçu ! »

_POV Trowa :_

Duo est fou de joie, nous rentrons et fêtons ça autour d'un vers de coca comme il aime. Il me parle de Quatre, visiblement le blond est quelqu'un de très aimable, moins pot de colle que sa secrétaire, j'espère !

J'avais croisé les doigts et prié intérieurement pendant tout le temps de l'entretien, je tenais à ce que Duo y arrive, il y tenait tellement que je n'imagine pas la mine déconfite qu'il aurait eu s'il n'y était pas parvenu.

« En fait, t'as bien flippé pour rien !

- Arrête ! C'était méga crispant pour moi !

- Héhé ! Je continue à dire que c'était drôle !

- Bouh ! Méchant ! »

Duo prend un air boudeur, il y a un court silence et nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Ça ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Depuis que Duo est là je me sens bien. Je ne me sens plus seul, pas que la solitude dans mon appart soit éprouvante, mais même avec les autres je me sentais seul, alors qu'avec Duo c'est différent... Il est si... Attrayant ?... Oui, c'est vrai qu'il me plaît aussi... Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de le voir triste. Duo ne le mérite pas. Il est si gentil, innocent.

Il continue à parler ne se doutant pas que des pensées pareilles peuplent mon esprit. Je me contente de rire et de sourire. C'est encore trop tôt, je dois réfléchir un peu.  
Les deux garçons allèrent se coucher, ils devaient se lever tous les deux assez tôt le lendemain pour aller travailler. Trowa alla dans sa chambre, se changea et se coucha. Il était fatigué et sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Un son strident le réveilla en sursaut, il saisit le réveil est arrêta l'infâme sonnerie. Il se releva et regarda le cadran en se frottant le crâne : 6h45. Il avait mis la sonnerie plus tôt, vu qu'ils étaient deux à se préparer se jour-là. Il se leva péniblement et alla. Pardon. Se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, prépara le petit déjeuner, et une fois que ce fut prêt, 7h00, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami.

Il s'approcha de la porte, il entendit un faible bruit et se souvint alors de l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé l'Américain. Il entra vivement dans la chambre, il ne vit d'abord rien sur le lit puis distingua une forme près du lit : le natté était assis par terre, les genoux à la poitrine, noyant des larmes dans la couverture de son lit maintenant par terre. Trowa s'approcha doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer, et posa sa main sur son épaule en murmurant :

« Duo ? Je suis là. »

Des yeux embués par la douleur et la tristesse le dévisagèrent quelques secondes puis l'Américain se rua dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans le torse du Français et éclata en sanglot. Trowa prit son ami dans ses bras et le berça doucement :

- Shhht... Là... Là... C'est fini... Je suis là maintenant... »

Duo était toujours secoué par les pleurs, cachant toujours son visage dans le torse de son ami. Le Français sentit son c?ur se serré en voyant l'état de son compagnon. Il le serra doucement contre lui et entonna une petite chanson, en fredonnant.

Elle apaisa le natté qui releva doucement la tête vers Trowa, écoutant la douceur de sa voix. Ella était si douce, si protectrice. Le Français s'arrêta. Il gardait son bras gauche autour des épaules de Duo et sa main droite lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« C'était beau, Tro-chan. Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien chanter.

- C'est une chanson que me chantait ma mère quand j'étais petit. C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle. »

Le natté le regarda, interloqué, sa voix avait beaucoup changé, elle semblait soudainement si mélancolique, il continua :

« Je ne me souviens pas d'elle, ni de son visage, ni de son sourire, ni de ses habitudes. Seulement cette chanson. Elle est morte lorsque j'étais tout petit. »

_POV Trowa :_

Je pense fortement à ma mère, j'ai beau m'efforcer, son visage reste blanc. Je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai mal.

« Elle est partie il y a si longtemps...

- Mais je suis là moi. »

Je lève la tête vers Duo, sa voix était toute petite mais il me fixe, je le regarde, il a l'air si inquiet, il continue :

« Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, je serais toujours là pour toi ! Tu es le seul à t'être préoccupé de moi, je ne peux pas remplacer ta mère, c'est vrai. Et je pense que personne ne le pourra jamais. Mais laisse-moi essayer d'être un réconfort pour toi ! »

Je le regarde encore et encore. Duo. Je le serre contre moi de toute mes force en le remerciant et en. pleurant ? Je l'entend qui me parle :

« Là... Ça va aller... Je suis là et je serais toujours là pour toi... »

Je rigole, maintenant c'est moi qui me fait consoler par celui à qui je remontais le moral. C'est tellement... Bon de sentir son étreinte...

« Trowa...

- Quoi ?

- On est à la bourre... »

Je me lève d'un coup, 7h35, et merde ! Je me précipite dans la salle de bain pendant que Duo va prendre son petit déjeuner, je sors et m'habille en vitesse puis me rue sur mon café, Duo, lui va dans la salle de bain, je me coiffe rapidement, fais la natte de Duo. Et nous voilà tous les deux partis ! C'est stressant !

**--- A SUIVRE !**


	2. Un délicieux moment

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Un peu tard pour les réponses aux reviews mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, ne ?

Note 2 : réponses.

Taichi : Salut toi. Pas mettre de yaoi ? Tu devrais savoir que c'est impossible pour moi ! Bwahahahahaha ! Rassure-toi, j'ai arrêté de clopé depuis un moment...

Law-Sama : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Et contente que tu aimes ce couple ! J'espère que la suite te plaira (même si ça fait longtemps que tu l'as lue, maintenant).

Chapitre 2 :

_POV Duo :_

J'arrive à mon boulot, à bout de souffle, je m'accroche à un pilier, je suis au bord de l'épuisement ! Je vais crever, c'est pas possible. J'entend un claquement, je relève la tête et je vois Quatre qui applaudit :

« Bravo ! Tu es pile à l'heure Duo ! -

- Qua...Quatre ? OO

- Lui même ! J'ai eu peur que tu sois en retard pour ton premier jour.

- Ah...Ahahaha... (rire gêné) Mais nan ! Pas du tout... Je... J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller, c'est tout !

- Mmh... il me regarde bizarrement. Tu ne te serrais pas amusé avec ton copain plutôt?

- QUOI ! Mais ça va pas non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

- Ahahaha ! Si tu voyais ta tête ! T'es pire qu'une écrevisse ! s'esclaffe-t-il.

- Quaaaaaaaaaaaatre ! Tu fais pas sérieux pour un boss, je trouve ! »

Je prends mon air faussement vexé, il rigole encore un peu et son grand sourire se remet en place, il est marrant.

« Aller, viens... Je vais te présenter un de tes partenaires de travail. »

Nous entrons dans une sorte de grand garage, il y a des tas de motos. Ahem... Vu de l'intérieur c'est plus un entrepôt qu'un simple garage : c'est gigantesque !

« C'est ici qu'on teste les motos. Tiens, regarde, c'est avec lui que tu travailleras, il s'appelle Wufei Chang. »

Je regarde avec de grands yeux : un motard chevauche fièrement une superbe bécane, il roule sur une soixantaine de mètres puis d'un coup la moto fait un drôle de bruit et s'arrête brusquement, projetant son conducteur en l'air. Il fait un superbe saut périlleux et atterri sans difficulté à terre. Une équipe de mécanos se précipite sur l'engin, pendant que lui s'éloigne tranquillement, venant à notre rencontre.

« Bonjour Wufei ! lance Quatre. Ça va ? Pas de bobos ?

- Bonjour Quatre, répond l'asiatique. Je vais bien... Tu en doutais ?

- Non, non ! ' Tiens ! Je te présente ton nouveau partenaire ! »

Quatre me montre à Wufei, il me fixe quelques instant puis me tend la main en souriant (un tout petit sourire made by Wufei mais qui se voit quand même et qui le rend sexy !-) :

« Wufei Chang, enchanté.

- Duo Maxwell, c'était génial ce que tu as fait ! »

Il me regarde un moment, je sais pas trop pourquoi... Heu... J'ai fait une gaffe ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit une bêtise ?

- Non... répond Wufei. J'étais juste en train de me demander quel était ton niveau en moto.

- Je sais en conduire une, c'est déjà ça... je lui réplique.

- Quelle expérience ?

- J'ai fait cascadeur. »

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Eh oui, j'ai été cascadeur, 'savez, les fous qui font des galipettes sur des motos dans des stades ou des films. Wufei me regarde toujours, c'est gênant quand même...

« Ne me dit pas que tu es le jeune garçon qui a fait les meilleurs scores au championnat des cascadeurs !

- Ben...Vi... je suis vraiment gêné, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un se souviendrait un jour de moi.

- Uwow... »

Quatre ne semble pas réaliser non plus. C'est si génial que ça un mec qui manque de se casser en mille morceaux pour amuser la galerie ? Bon et aussi pour le fric, je dois l'admettre, mais moi c'était surtout pour les sensations fortes.

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ? me demande Quatre soudainement sorti de son mutisme.

- Mes employeurs me trouvaient trop casse-cou. Et ils ont aussi dit que c'était plutôt pour des gens un tantinet plus âgés... »

Wufei esquisse un sourire, il me comprend, je peux le lire en lui, c'est quelqu'un qui cherche aussi les sensations fortes sur les bécanes. On va bien s'entendre ! -

« On se fait une petite course d'obstacle ? me propose Wufei avec un grand sourire de défi comme je les aime !

- Hai, guy ! » je répond dans un mélange de Japonais et de Français.

Quatre acquiesce de la tête et, d'un geste de sa part, une sorte de camion embarque une bécane, je m'attendais à en voir deux, je lance à Wufei un regard interrogateur, il dit simplement :

« Je pense que tu préfères choisir ton matériel... ? »

Ah d'accord, ça devient plus clair ! Je me dirige vers les belles bêtes qui sont rangées dans un coin du hangar, je tourne autour, les inspecte toutes, puis en choisis une noire, flambant neuve, une pure merveille pour quelqu'un qui si connaît un peu. Je regarde mon adversaire avec un grand sourire, celui de défi qu'il m'a lancé tout à l'heure mais je crois que les miens sont plus provoquant. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit et vu sa tête, ça doit pas être faux. '

On embarque les deux motos et nous voilà sur un terrain tout simplement génial ! Je ressens des frissons me parcourir l'échine. Nous nous posons au départ, chacun sur sa monture, prêts à partir au grand galop ! Signal du départ, je démarre en trombe, passe les premiers obstacles : je glisse sous un gros tuyau, je roule sur la tuyauterie pour passer un lac de boue, et décolle à l'aide d'un tremplin improvisé. Je jette un coup d'oeil à côté de moi : Wufei passe avec une grande facilité les obstacles, il me fait un signe dans le genre ''matte un peu ça !'' et je le vois décoller de sa moto tout en gardant le guidon dans ses mains, tourner sur lui-même et se rasseoir. Très fort, ça me plaît ! Je lui fais, moi aussi, un signe : il y a un énorme tuyau en face, j'atterris très bien en profitant du rebond pour sauter, je fais un saut périlleux au-dessus du tuyau et retombe sur ma jolie partenaire. Nous arrivons en même temps à l'arrivée. IMPOSSIBLE de nous départager ! J'enlève mon casque, Wufei aussi, et nous nous serrons la main avec un grand sourire. Oui, c'est un excellent pilote et, à mon avis, un bon ami aussi !

La journée se terminait, Trowa était de retour à l'appartement et préparait le dîner, il leva la tête et regarda la pendule : 20h45. Mais que faisait Duo ? Il entendit alors un remue-ménage dans les escaliers et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Américain souriant et de très bonne humeur. Trowa le regarda quelques secondes et son regard se posa sur le casque que celui-ci portait sous le bras :

« Trowa ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ! claironna le natté toujours avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Non, mais je pense que tu vas me le dire. répondit le Français.

- Aujourd'hui je me suis rendu au boulot et avec Wufei, un pote que je me suis fait là-bas, on a disputé une superbe course, et, ayant prouvé mes capacités de pilote, ils m'ont offert une moto avec deux casques !

- Deux ? s'intrigua Trowa.

- Vi ! Un pour moi et un pour toi ! J'allais pas t'oublier ! lança Duo avec son éternel sourire.

- Tu leur as demandé comme ça ?

- Vi ! Enfin, j'ai négocié un peu et ils m'ont permis d'en prendre un deuxième si j'acceptais de tourner une pub pour la boîte de Quat-chan !

- Quat-chan ?

- Mon boss.

- Tu l'appelles comme ça ?

- Ben ouais, on a fait connaissance et il est super sympa ! »

Sur ce le natté lança un casque vers le Français qui l'attrapa au vol : c'était un casque noir bleuté avec des flammes argentées et trois éclairs de chaque côté. Trowa le contempla quelques instants le casque puis leva les yeux vers son ami et lui sourit en le remerciant de bon coeur. Il l'invita à passer à table, et là Duo lui demanda :

« Dis, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour ?

- Ce soir ?

- Ouais, je connais un coin sympa... »

Les yeux verts se perdirent dans le vague comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il acquiesça. L'Américain était très heureux, ça se voyait, ils terminèrent de manger et se lavèrent les dents (très important) ; Trowa se changea et choisit de mettre un pull noir à col roulé, un jean noir, des baskets et une veste en cuir, il attrapa le casque au passage et rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait en bas, un casque complètement noir sur la tête, chevauchant une moto toute aussi noire.

Ils se perdirent dans la nuit, passant de rue en rue, allant toujours plus loin, puis Duo les mena à une sorte de corniche qui surplombait la ville, là il coupa le moteur et enleva son casque, tournant ses deux améthystes vers le amas de lumières. Trowa fit de même, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, il décida de briser le silence :

« Duo, dis-moi...

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens souvent ici ?

- Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps mais c'est vrai que je venais fréquemment... »

Il y avait une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix, puis il tourna son regard vers le Français et continua :

« Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ?

- Si... approuva son vis-à-vis. Magnifique...

- Trowa... ?

- Oui ? »

Duo s'arrêta et parut réfléchir à la vitesse de la lumière pendant quelques minutes, Trowa regarda son ami et finit par demander :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien... Lorsque... Tu aimes quelqu'un, que fais-tu ?

- Tu aimes quelqu'un ? le coeur du Français se serra un peu.

- Répond à ma question et je répondrais à la tienne.

- Ce que je fais lorsque j'aime quelqu'un... ? Eh bien, je fais tout pour garder cette personne près de moi, la protéger, la chérir, je l'emmène dans des coins que j'aime... »

Sur ces derniers mots, les yeux de Trowa s'agrandirent et fixèrent Duo, se pourrait-il que... ? Le natté descendit de la moto, se tourna vers le Français et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, très timidement. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure, comment l'autre allait-il réagir ? Allait-il répondre à ses attentes ou bien le rejeter ? Les lèvres de l'Américain tremblèrent un peu puis sentit celles de son compagnon remuer, l'embrassant à son tour, approfondissant ce baiser tant attendu. La langue de Trowa caressa les lèvres de son amant, le suppliant muettement de le laisser entrer. Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues s'enlacèrent, caressant l'autre avec toute la tendresse du monde. Ils se séparèrent doucement, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'écarter leurs visages.

« J'ai eu peur de te le dire... commença le natté. Peur que tu me rejettes... Mais j'ai été soulagé quand tu as répondu à mon baiser.

- Ça fait un peu de temps que je m'en suis aperçu... répliqua le Français. Moi aussi, j'avais peur de te le dire... J'ai eu peur lorsque tu m'as dit que tu aimais quelqu'un...

- Tu avais peur que ce soit un autre ? »

Trowa acquieça d'un mouvement affirmatif de la tête, il reçut une petite baffe amicale sur la joue :

« Baka ! » lança Duo avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, mêlant en même temps de douces caresses puis, à contre-coeur, ils durent briser cet instant magique pour rentrer chez eux, sachant que tous deux travaillaient le lendemain. La route du retour parut bien courte mais très agréable : Trowa avait passé ses bras autour de la ceinture de son amant, comme à l'allée, mais cette fois, il le serrait tendrement contre lui. Ils laissèrent la moto dans le garage après avoir mis trois antivols dessus, ils prirent l'ascenseur, en essayant de faire durer un petit peu plus cet instant. Le Français plaqua le natté contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, puis embrassa doucement le cou d'un Américain qui avait une respiration et un pouls accélérés.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, se dévorant l'un l'autre, Trowa referma la porte à clef sans pour autant lâché Duo, il le poussa jusque dans sa chambre et le fit basculer sur le lit. Le Français s'écarta un peu de sa proie, plongeant ses yeux verts dans les deux améthystes dans lesquels dansait un feu de désir immense ; le natté entoura le cou de Trowa de ses bras et l'entraîna sur le lit, sur lui.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Mmh. C'est si bon de sentir les doigts de Trowa glisser sur ma peau, ses tendres baisers dans mon cou et sur mes lèvres sont enivrants.

_FIN POV _

POV Trowa :

Duo gémit, je peux lire dans ses yeux, pourtant mi-clos, tout le plaisir qu'il ressent. Je me relève quelques instants, attrape le réveil et le règle sous le regard interrogateur et quelque peu frustré de Duo :

« Trowaaaaaa... ! lâche-t-il avec une mine boudeuse.

- Deux secondes, je règle le réveil, car ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à me lever tout seul et à l'heure si la nuit se passe comme je le crois. »

Je jette un regard à Duo, il sourit d'un de ces sourires dont il a le secret, très sexy d'ailleurs. Je repose le réveil sur la table de nuit et m'approche de Duo, il se met dans les draps en rigolant :

« Bouh ! Maman ! Y a un méchant Trowa sauvage qui veut me dévorer !

- Crétin ! je lâche. Quoique je n'aurais pas trouvé un terme plus approprié ! »

_FIN POV  
_  
Trowa attrapa Duo et reprit ses douces caresses qui faisait gémir de plaisir le natté, il lui caressa doucement le torse, enlevant les morceaux de tissus gênants qui lui barraient la route, l'Américain fit de même. Le Français entreprit de malmené l'un des tétons de son amant qui gémissait de plus belle, puis il se releva doucement, inspectant le corps nu de son compagnon qui ne se privait pas non plus de la belle vue qu'il lui offrait :

« Trowa, t'as un corps plus que désirable ! railla Duo.

- Et moi, en regardant le tien, j'ai du mal à rester sage... répliqua Trowa.

- Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? »

Le natté avait un sourire en coin provocateur, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Français retourne à son occupation : explorer le corps de l'élu de son coeur. Il balada sa langue le long du ventre de l'Américain qui était à présent haletant, il continua sa descente : le téton, le ventre, le nombril, le bas ventre. Et continua encore. Duo était au bord de l'extase lorsque Trowa s'empara de son membre en exerçant avec sa bouche un lent va et vient, celui-ci s'arrêta pourtant quelques instant pour empêcher son compagnon de se libérer :

« Faut pas aller trop vite non plus, sinon c'est pas drôle. »

Il tendit sa main à son amant qui s'empressa de lécher les doigts, jugeant sa main suffisamment humide, le Français la descendit jusqu'à l'entrée de l'autre. Il lui prit les lèvres afin de ne pas trop le brusquer et le pénétra d'un doigt, il sentit le corps du natté se raidir à cette première intrusion, il en fit entrer un deuxième qui eut pour effet de faire cambrer l'Américain, et y introduisit un troisième, arrachant un petit gémissement au natté. Il débuta un mouvement de va et vient, mais n'y tenant plus lui non plus, il les remplaça par quelque chose de plus gros.

Duo cria de surprise et de douleur, Trowa arrêta la pénétration, observant son compagnon pour que celui-ci lui donne le feu vert de continuer. Il ne fut pas long à venir. Le Français continua alors dans un mouvement de va et vient lent, s'accélérant petit à petit ; le natté sentait une vague de chaleur et de plaisir monter en lui alors que son compagnon allait maintenant rapidement à l'intérieur de lui. Le membre de Trowa toucha plusieurs fois LE point faisant crier de plaisir l'Américain, finalement, Duo se libéra entre eux en hurlant le nom de son amant suivi de près par Trowa. Doucement, le Français se retira et s'allongea à côté de son amour.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Indescriptible... répondit doucement l'intéressé, haletant. C'était trop bien...

- Mais... ? s'inquiéta son interlocuteur.

- Mais la descente est dure. »

Sur ces mots Duo prit un air mi-triste mi-boudeur, puis se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, plongeant dans un profond sommeil, Trowa fit de même après avoir lancé un regard vers le réveil qui affichait 01:54.

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Je regarde ma montre pour la énième fois : ce stupide Américain à déjà 20 minutes de retard ! Quatre s'inquiète, moi aussi à vrai dire, il se tourne vers moi et s'apprête à me parler lorsqu'un fort vrombissement se fait entendre, laissant place à une moto noire fièrement chevauchée par un natté habillé tout en noir comme à son habitude. Je ne peux pas me retenir :

« Mais t'étais où ? Je te signale que t'es en retard !

- Désolé, me répond-t-il, mais j'ai fait un petit tour avec Deathscythe hier et...

- Deathscythe ? Lâche Quatre.

- Ma bécane... il montre la bête du doigt. Et après j'ai eu une nuit assez... Agitée ! »

A voir sa tête, Quatre et moi n'avons aucun mal à imaginer ce qui s'est passé, le sourire niais de Duo en dit plus long que toutes les phrases qu'il peut nous sortir ; si, si, c'est possible ! Nous enfourchons deux petites nouvelles fraîchement produites et entamons notre travail de juge. Duo a une pêche d'enfer, cette ''belle'' nuit lui aura servi : il fait de superbes cascades, dérapages et autres. Ça me fait sourire, mais je doute qu'il le voit à travers la visière de mon casque, et à mon avis il s'en fiche royalement. Je tourne la tête vers Quatre, il regarde notre Américain d'un air amusé, puis il m'aperçoit et me sourit, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de sympathique ! Duo arrive et dérape à nouveau de façon à se retrouver juste à côté de moi, il relève sa visière :

« Eh Wuffy ! Ça te dit d'aller au bar du coin à la pause ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, Maxwell ! je m'énerve.

- Ouh ! Calme ! Je disais ça comme ça... Alors ?

- Ok. »

_FIN POV _

POV Duo :

Comme prévu, Wufei et moi nous retrouvons à l'heure de la pause dans un bar- restaurant. Je regarde mon pote en buvant mon coca, il le remarque au bout de quelques secondes :

« Quoi ?

- Oh rien, je pensais à... Quelque chose... dis-je vaguement.

- Tu pensais à ''LUI'' ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

- Nan... je lui répond. Je me demandais si t'en pinçais pas un peu pour Quat- chan.

- Hein ! »

Il manque de renverser son verre de limonade et me fixe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ben quoi ? Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense ! Vu la façon dont il le dévore du regard à chaque fois qu'on le croise...

« Désolé, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas... Comme d'hab. »

Il ne répond pas alors je lève les yeux vers lui, il a le regard perdu dans le vague, triste.

« Wufei ? pour une fois je ne lui donne pas de surnom.

- Hein ? il se réveille.

- Ça va ? ma voix sonne très inquiète.

- Mouais... Je pensais à ce que tu viens de dire.

- Ah bon ?

- Et je crois que tu dis vrai... je vois un voile de tristesse passer sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? cette question me brûle les lèvres depuis un bout de temps.

- Je crois que Quatre... Aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je le regarde, surpris, il a l'air tellement abattu. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, faisant balader mon regard un peu partout. Je m'arrête sur ma montre :

- Shit ! On est à la bourre ! »

Ça semble l'avoir tiré d'un coup de ses pensées, je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque, j'ai été stupide de lui poser des questions sur un sujet aussi délicat ; la discrétion et moi, ça fait trois. Et même quatre.

Enfin, nous arrivons un peu en retard sous le regard un peu accusateur de Quatre qui n'aime pas tellement qu'on arrive à la bourre, je me précipite avant qu'il ne se lâche :

« Sorry man, c'est de ma faute !

- Mouais... marmonne-t-il. Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un qui viens d'entrer dans la boîte... Viens. »

Notre blondinet s'est tourné vers un coin obscur de la salle, une forme se dégage de l'ombre : c'est un garçon, de notre âge environ, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux cobalt, un corps assez musclé... Minute ! Je connais cette description ! Je regarde un peu plus avant de beugler :

« Heero !

- Lut Duo... me lance-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu travailles ici ? je lui demande même si je crois connaître la réponse.

- Hn. »

Toujours aussi expressif ! Enfin je crois avoir un plan pour une affaire concernant un certain Chinois et un certain Arabe ! Muahaha !

_FIN POV _

POV Heero :

Je viens de retrouver Duo, je m'attendais à le voir car je savais qu'il travaillait ici. C'est une façon à moi de veiller sur lui, vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec son ex je préfère garder un oeil sur lui. Mais je suis rassuré, il a l'air d'être en pleine forme. Je lui fais la remarque et il me répond qu'un Français y est bien pour quelque chose, Trowa... Enfin, c'est le nom qu'il m'a donné. Bon, s'il s'occupe bien de mon copain et s'il a la patience de le supporter lors de ses crises de parlotte ça devrait aller. Finalement, je me suis inquiété pour rien...

Nous passons une semaine à faire déraper des motos, à faire des cascades, figures et tout. Se crêper aussi... Je suis un peu fourbu à la fin de cette semaine. Je range ma combinaison dans mon casier et prend mon sac pour rentrer chez moi ; à la sortie, Duo m'attend, appuyé contre un pilier de l'établissement, les bras en croix.

« Tu m'attendais ? je demande à tout hasard.

- Ouais, j'ai quelque chose à te dire... lance-t-il avec un regard malicieux qui laisse sous entendre qu'il a des arrières pensées.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais Wu et Quat-chan... ?

- Eh ben quoi ?

- Tu veux pas m'aider à les mettre ensemble ? »

Là, ça fait très bizarre, je le regarde avec des yeux énormes, il en rit. Mais... ! IL SE FOUT DE MA GUEULE ! Rah ! Je l'attrape par le cou en le secouant comme un prunier, ce qui n'a pour effet que de le faire rire aux éclats ! Tous ceux qui sont autour nous regardent, j'ai envie de me terrer à six pieds sous terre, enfin...

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Oh oui ! répond-il avec un grand sourire, très convaincant.

- Bon, alors je marche ! »

Ça, c'est notre complicité du collège qui revient au grand galop...

_FIN POV_

_  
POV Trowa : _

Comme d'hab, je l'attend, je sais qu'il rentrera tard. Comme tous les jours... Je suis un peu triste de ne pas le voir plus souvent... Tiens ! La porte d'entrée, il est de retour. Il arrive vers moi avec un regard et un sourire satisfaits.

« Trowa, mon amour. ?

- Oui ?

- On va caser deux cops ensemble, si tu veux bien nous aider.

- Nous ?

- Heero et moi. »

Heero... Ah oui ! Il m'en avait déjà parlé : c'est son meilleur pote qui lui a remonté le moral après son histoire avec l'autre. Mettre des amis à lui ensemble ? Ça sent le truc pas très catholique, là.

« Je les connais ?

- C'est Wuffy et Quat-chan.

- Oh, je vois. Et comment comptes-tu faire ? je demande, ne relevant pas les surnoms.

- J'ai pensé à quelques jours de vacances dans les montagnes ou à la plage, tu choisis...

- Je choisis ?

- Ben ouais ! Je t'embarque, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je vais pas passer deux mois loin de mon amour ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il se jette sur moi et se serre très fort contre mon torse... J'aime ce contact. Comment lui dire non ? Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas des vacances avec lui. Hum... Où... ? A la plage en maillot, ou à la montagne couvert comme un oignon ? Je préfère la première proposition ! ' Mon Duo acquiesce avec vigueur, il est content, il ajoute même que comme ça il pourra me mater tout le temps qu'il voudra ! Je me disais bien qu'il y avait du profit personnel là dessous. Mais bon, je ne suis pas contre non plus...

_FIN POV_

Heero montait les derniers bagages dans la voiture, Quatre avait préparé des casse-croûtes pour tout le monde afin qu'ils puissent manger lors de leurs arrêts car la plage n'était pas à côté : dans les neuf heures de route.

« On y va ! »

Le Japonais prit le volant, Trowa prit place à l'avant juste à côté, Duo était juste derrière lui et lui passait les bras autour du cou (il avait, on ne sait pas comment, réussi à enlever l'appui-tête et en prenait le rôle), Quatre avait hérité de la place du milieu et Wufei de la place à côté, derrière Heero. L'Américain avait fait en sorte de les coller ensemble pendant toute la durée du voyage, avec l'accord de ses complices, bien entendu.

La voiture faisait route vers sa destination, Trowa avait mis la radio faisant doucement chantonner Duo à son oreille, celui-ci avait toujours ses bras autour de son cou et sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant. Wufei avait ouvert la fenêtre et avait la tête posée sur son coude, le vent lui courant le long du visage, faisant virevolter ses mèches rebelles qu'il avait laissé libres à la demande de Duo (enfin... La demande...). L'Arabe, à côté de lui, s'endormait peu à peu, se laissant, sans le faire exprès, glisser sur l'épaule du Chinois qui sursauta presque à ce contact et se retrouvait extrêmement gêné, mais ne repoussait pas le blond pour autant.

La première halte se fit au bout de trois heures de route, tous descendirent à une aire de repos aménagée au bord de la route ; ils s'installèrent sous un arbre avec le pique-nique qu'avait préparé Quatre.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Miam ! Les sandwichs que nous a fait Quatre sont trop bon ! Il cuisine vraiment bien ! Je regarde un peu Wufei : ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée qui, si ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de le côtoyer, pourraient passer pour des rougeurs dues au soleil qui tape dur. Je souris tout en dégustant mon petit repas : si le fait d'avoir passé ce petit bout de temps à côté de notre blondinet lui fait cet effet, il va en baver pendant ces deux mois de vacances ! Foi de Duo ! Niéhéhé... ! Je ricane doucement dans les bras de mon Trowa qui me regarde en souriant, je l'adore ! Il est trop mignon quand il me sourit ! Je le lui renvoie à mon tour.

Je vais aux toilettes qui ne sont pas loin, j'ai pris ma brosse à dent et commence ma toilette, trois heures de voiture, c'est pas génial, et j'en ai encore six devant moi, la plaie... ! Mais bon, c'est pour une bonne cause. Muahaha... ! Enfin. Tiens, une voix que je crois reconnaître de l'autre côté du mur... Je tends l'oreille... Ben quoi ? J'écoute pas aux portes, j'écoute aux murs. Nuance...

« Ah ouais, tu vas là-bas juste pour ton patron ?

- Oui ! J'ai su qu'il allait passer deux mois à la plage alors tu comprends...

- Héhé... Relena, le coup du hasard, c'est pas très crédible !

- T'inquiète donc pas Noin, mon patron est aussi un peu naïf, c'est ce que j'aime bien chez lui. »

Relena ! A la plage ! ''Ce que j'aime bien chez lui'' ! C'est pas vrai ! Elle va tout gâcher cette pouffe ! Vite ! Faut que j'aille prévenir Trowa et Heero !

Je sors précipitamment des toilettes, je m'arrêtes et me tourne vers la porte de celles des filles. Un distributeur de boissons à côté... Idée ! Je pousse le gros truc dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme ça elles ne sortiront pas de là tout de suite ! Je me félicite de cette brillante idée ! Bon, vite ! Je cours jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon Amour, je lui explique l'histoire en long, en large et en travers. Il semble pensif, il est chou comme ça... ! Allons Maxwell ! Tu penseras à ça à un autre moment ! Il se tourne vers moi à nouveau et me dis :

« Fais monter les autres en voiture, j'arrive. »

Et il s'éloigne... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ?

_FIN POV _

POV Trowa :

Duo acquiesce mais je vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas trop ce que je veux faire. Surprise ! Je vais sur le parking, je me souviens de la voiture garée devant la plaque ''secrétaire'' lorsque j'avais accompagné mon Duo jusqu'à son rendez-vous. Une décapotable rose, ça se loupe pas. Bingo ! La voilà, cette Relena a tout laissé ouvert, y compris le toit ; je me mets dedans, arrache quelques fils qui se trouvent sous le volant. Elle ne marchera pas toute suite cette bagnole. Mais pour plus de sécurité, je dégonfle les pneus et enlève les écrous qui tiennent les roues. Mmh... Que puis-je faire d'autre... ? Je tourne la tête à droite, puis à gauche, toujours personne. En face, un ravin... Un sourire machiavélique se dessine sur mon visage.

_FIN POV  
_  
Trowa revint vers ses amis quelques minutes plus tard, adressant un sourire complice à son amant qui comprit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que cette pimbêche ne vienne pas gâcher leurs vacances. Heero aussi était au courant et avait décidé de changer un peu leur direction, prétextant que d'après les infos à la radio, la mer n'était pas géniale à leur point d'arrêt initial.

Wufei et Quatre ne bronchèrent pas et tous reprirent la route. Pendant ce temps, une machine à boisson bougeait faiblement, accompagnée de jurons.

**A SUIVRE !**


	3. A vouloir bien faire

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : réponses aux reviews, même si c'est tard...

Taichi: Y aura jamais trop de yaoi!

**Chapitre 3 :  
**  
_POV Heero :  
_  
Nous arrivons enfin à destination ! C'est pas trop tôt... Je commençais à fatiguer au volant, Trowa c'était proposé pour me remplacer mais lorsque j'ai vu Duo dormir paisiblement au creux de son cou, j'ai refusé. Duo est bien avec lui, alors je ne vais pas les déranger... Pour une fois qu'il a un mec valable. On voit la mer à perte de vue, elle est belle, scintillante sous le soleil... Nous allons à un hôtel et prenons les 3 chambres restantes : il y a pas mal de monde en ce moment paraît-il. Une pour Duo et Trowa, une pour Quatre et Wufei-l'écrevisse, et une en solo pour moi. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose qui cloche... A part le réceptionniste et les garçons de l'hôtel, nous n'avons vu personne... La plage est déserte. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... ? Ils ne sont quand même pas tous agglutinés dans le centre commercial du coin, si ?

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, en tout cas suffisamment pour ne pas entendre Duo arriver et qui, entre nous, n'est pas d'une grande discrétion, et me faire sauter à trois mètres de haut rien qu'en me posant la main sur l'épaule :

« GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Wo-Woé ? Hee-chan ? T'es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Je bredouille quelques mots incompréhensibles puis me retourne à nouveau vers la plage. Non, cet endroit ne me dit rien de bon...

_FIN POV _

POV Trowa :

Tout est si calme... Heero aussi l'a remarqué, visiblement : il ne cesse de regarder autour de lui... Je suis un peu inquiet. Je ne laisse pas Duo s'éloigner de moi, le serrant tendrement dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Et pourquoi me donne-t-il la chair de poule ?

Nous allons dans nos chambres pour y déposer nos affaires et nous installer. La nôtre est une grande chambre avec un lit deux places, une commode, une salle de bain. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, quoi. Je déballe quelques affaires pendant que Duo saute sur le lit, il ne semble pas préoccupé par cet endroit et rit gaiement comme un gamin. Je l'envie un peu d'être aussi zen. Peut- être que je m'en fais pour rien, après tout...

Je vais chercher un sac que j'ai dû oublier dans la salle de réception. Je sors et regarde autour de moi : les couloirs sont vraiment vides... Ça a vraiment un aspect inquiétant, tout comme ces ascenseurs. Oh là... Peut-être que je pète un câble mais je préfère prendre les escaliers. Ces escaliers me semblent vraiment longs... Bah, je me fais sûrement des idées. J'arrive à la réception : personne. Je m'approche du comptoir, toujours rien... Je lève les yeux vers le panneau des clés, à part les nôtres, elles y sont toutes. Ils seraient tous de sortie ? Mon regard se pose sur le coin restaurant, je m'y dirige. Toutes les tables sont mises, présentables, la salle est décorée, mais... Incroyablement vide... Comment est-ce possible ? Personne ne vit ici ou quoi ? Je me retourne et hurle jusqu'à m'en retrouver par terre, les quatre fers en l'air : un homme se tient devant moi, d'après son accoutrement ce doit être un groom, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Il me laisse me relever et me tend mon sac :

« Monsieur aurait-il oublié ceci ? »

« O-Oui, je vous remercie. »

Brr... ! Il a un air assez effrayant, il a la tête qu'ont certains ''méchants'' dans les films d'horreur... ! Bon, je ne suis pas très sympathique, là. Je le remercie encore une fois et retourne jusque dans le couloir de ma chambre que je partage avec Duo. Je regarde le couloir... Il est si... Inquiétant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me précipite dans notre chambre, je découvre avec soulagement Duo allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, du papier à lettre et un stylo à la main. Il me voit arriver et son sourire disparaît instantanément :

« Trowa, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? A ta tête, on jurerait que tu as vu un fantôme. »

« C'est rien... » je lui réponds en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de moi.

« Tu es sûr ? » me demande-t-il, suspicieux.

« Oui. » je lui assure.

Son regard trahit son inquiétude... Je suis franchement nul quand il s'agit de mentir... Je le serre dans mes bras en prenant un air calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres, pour lui : inutile de l'inquiéter avec mes histoires à dormir debout...

_FIN POV _

POV Heero :

En sortant de ma chambre, j'ai vu Trowa disparaître dans le couloir, je pensais le suivre pour discuter avec lui sur ce qu'il se passait. Dans les escaliers, je m'arrête un peu plus haut, je peux voir Trowa de là, il regarde les clés de l'établissement... Il semble assez perturbé depuis que nous sommes là... Je le vois qui s'éloigne vers le coin restaurant, et là... Quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi... Je fronce les sourcils et plisse les yeux : on dirait une sorte d'ombre... Je le suis un peu plus en me planquant derrière les piliers. Je vois Trowa qui regarde les tables et là, mes yeux deviennent énormes et j'étouffe un cri de surprise : un groom sort du sol avec un sac à la main, il surprend Trowa et lui dit quelque chose en lui tendant son sac... Mais c'est... Impossible ! Je me tourne sans faire de bruit et tombe nez à nez avec un autre groom, je saute en l'air ; décidément ça devient une habitude ! Il me regarde en souriant, mais d'un sourire qui vous glace le sang, il m'adresse finalement la parole :

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Heu...Oui, je cherche le réceptionniste. »

« Il est sorti manger, que puis-je pour vous ? »

Je peux voir une horloge par-dessus son épaule : 17h32... Personne ne mange à cette heure là ! Enfin... Pas moi en tout cas !

« Non, rien, merci quand même. »

Sur ce je retourne dans ma chambre, un peu précédé par Trowa. Je lui parlerais plus tard, je pense que ça ne le laissera pas sans réaction... Mais je voudrais éclaircir quelques trucs avant...

_FIN POV _

POV Duo :

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont Trowa et Heero mais ils ne semblent pas dans leur assiette en ce moment, ni l'un, ni l'autre... Bon d'accord, l'endroit n'est pas génial non plus : il n'y a jamais personne, ils doivent sacrément occupés à faire du shopping ou des trucs dans le genre... Quoique. Bon, je ne vais pas commencer à m'imaginer des trucs tordus.

Quatre et moi nous sommes mis en maillots et avons incité les autres à le faire par la même occasion ! Héhéhééé... Mon Trowa à moi a un corps vraiment intéressant au soleil ! (Dois-je vous rappeler que je ne l'ai vu en entier que de nuit ?) Il a déjà le teint un peu mat... C'est charmant ! Je m'égare un peu mais j'entend quand même Quat-chan m'appeler :

« Duo ! Tu viens ? L'eau a l'air vraiment bonne ! »

« J'arrive ! » je répond.

Sur ce, je me rue vers la mer en direction d'un blond qui trépigne d'impatience. Je lance vite fait un regard à Wufei, il est en totale admiration devant le corps porcelaine de notre boss. Héhéhééé...

_FIN POV  
_  
L'Américain courut vers l'étendue d'eau. Heero fixait les flots de ses yeux cobalts l'air préoccupé, cherchant le moindre indice qui dénoncerait un éventuel danger. Le Français en faisait autant, scrutant lui aussi la mer. Duo entra dans l'eau fraîche, riant avec le jeune Arabe, s'éclaboussant et hurlant aux autres de les rejoindre :

« Trowa, mon amour ! Tu viens ? » brailla le natté. « L'eau est froide... »

« Et il veut que tu le réchauffes ! » acheva Quatre avec un sourire en coin.

« Tôôôôôôaaaaaa ! » beugla le châtain en lui fourrant la tête sous l'eau.

« GBBLLBBLBLBL ! »

Le natté rit et échappa à la nage au blondinet qui était résolu à le faire couler, il nagea plus loin, narguant son ami. Trowa regardait la scène en souriant et laissa son regard dévier sur le Chinois : lui aussi souriait. Il s'aperçut néanmoins qu'on le fixait et tourna ses yeux noirs vers le Français, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque des hurlements se firent entendre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'eau : Quatre hurlait le nom de son ami qui, visiblement, buvait la tasse. Trowa se précipita vers l'eau et plongea vers son compagnon, suivit de près par les deux asiatiques. Le Chinois sortit le blond de l'eau et, une fois dehors, remarqua une sorte de tentacule agrippé au pied de l'Arabe, il dégagea le pied du garçon et cria à ses amis :

« Ce machin a des tentacules ! Faites gaffe ! »

A peine l'eut-il dit que Heero était sorti de l'eau, la tête en bas. Trowa attrapa l'Américain et le tira vers le rivage, mais une force l'empêcha de rejoindre la plage. Il fut soulevé avec son amour à la même hauteur que le Japonais. Celui-ci, avec une grande agilité, attrapa quelque chose à la hauteur de sa cheville, il lança cette même chose au Français qui parvint à l'attraper de justesse. Il ouvrit la main pour y découvrir un couteau suisse. Il dégaina la lame, qui était aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir, et fit une superbe entaille dans le tentacule, ce qui entraîna une longue plainte. Les trois garçons retombèrent dans l'eau et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la plage, juste à temps pour éviter un nouvel assaut des tentacules.

Une fois sur le sable, Trowa déposa son précieux fardeau sur les serviettes de bain restées là. Duo était visiblement inconscient, le Français essaya de le réveiller, en vain. Heero se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Fais lui du bouche à bouche, ça l'aidera à vider ses poumons de l'eau qu'il a avalé ! »

Le garçon s'exécuta, espérant ardemment que le Japonais avait raison. Duo réagit en peu de temps, il fut pris d'une forte quinte de toux, recrachant l'eau salée qu'il avait précédemment dans les poumons.

« -TOUSSE- -TOUSSE- ! »

« Amour ! »

« Tro... ? -TOUSSE- Je... » articula le natté.

« Tu es sauf ! » s'écria le blond.

Quatre se rua sur l'Américain, en larmes, celui-ci avait prit la place d'un réel ami dans son coeur. Wufei eut un petit pincement au coeur mais n'eût pas le temps de se morfondre car le blond s'était relevé et le remerciait de vive voix :

« Wufei ! Je... Merci... Merci du fond du coeur ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Je... »

Le Chinois demeura muet devant l'élu de son coeur, son regard se figea dans celui de Duo qui souriait, tout comme ses deux alliés. Wufei, fronça les sourcils puis redirigea son attention sur Quatre :

« De rien, Quatre... Je n'ai fait que ce qui me semblait être le bon choix. Je ne voulais... Pas te voir mourir... »

« Wufei... »

Un silence s'installa, les trois complices se regardaient mutuellement en échangeant des sourires qui en disaient long. Ils retournèrent dans l'hôtel, pour rassembler leurs affaires et partir au plus vite. Mais à peine furent-ils devant le bâtiment qu'un cri d'horreur faillit leur échapper : la voiture avait disparue.

« Nous ne pouvons pas partir... » gémit Duo.

« Ils nous retiennent... » grinça Heero.

« Ils ? » l'interrogea le Français.

« Venez, allons discuter loin d'ici. Je ne pense pas qu'ils nous laisseront tranquilles. »

Sur ce, le Japonais entraîna ses amis vers les rochers qui surplombaient la mer. Ils s'assirent tous et écoutèrent les dires du brun sans l'interrompre une seule fois, à la fin de son récit, les quatre garçons le regardaient, interloqués.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Heero nous raconte ce qui s'était passé dans l'hôtel, plus j'en entend et plus je serre la main de mon Trowa : Heero n'est pas du genre à aimer faire peur aux autres... Trowa passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me sourit, je comprends maintenant pourquoi il me semblait si tendu lorsqu'il était remonté... Et il ne m'avait rien dit pour ne pas m'inquiéter... Je resserre mon étreinte, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, je m'en voudrais beaucoup... ! Surtout que c'est quand même de ma faute si on se retrouve là...

« Ça ne sert à rien de te morfondre, tu ne pouvais pas savoir... »

« Hein ? » je relève la tête vers Heero.

« Il a raison. » acquiesce Trowa « Personne n'aurait pu se douter de se qui se passait ici... J'ai même encore du mal à le croire... »

Un lourd silence s'installe entre nous tous. Nous regardons partout, tous sur nos gardes ; puis, distraitement, mon regard se pose sur Wufei et Quatre, notre Chinois a passé son bras derrière le boss sans pour autant le toucher... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, personne ne le remarque, mais je trouve ça amusant... Peut-être que ce voyage ne sera pas si mal, enfin... Si nous nous en sortons vivants. Je regarde l'eau et un frisson me parcourt au souvenir de ce... Truc... ? Trowa l'a sentit et me serre tendrement dans ses bras, je suis bien, je me sens protégé...

_FIN POV _

POV Trowa :

Cet endroit ne me plaît, mais alors, pas du tout ! Je jette un regard vers l'hôtel... Nous devrons y passer la nuit, le soleil a déjà pris une couleur orangée et la nuit sera fraîche... Je serre Duo contre moi, il frissonne en regardant l'eau... Je le comprends, il y a de quoi ne plus avoir envie d'approcher de la flotte pendant au moins trois semaines... Et même plus. Heero s'approche de moi et me chuchote à l'oreille :

« Tu sais... Avant qu'on aille se baigner, j'ai jeté un rapide coup d'oeil au registre qui étai ouvert sur le comptoir... Il est vide. »

Je m'y attendais un peu... Toute la ville doit l'être... Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ils s'en prennent à nous... Quatre formule ma question à haute voix :

« Mais pourquoi ils nous en veulent ? »

« Ça... J'en sais rien. » répond Heero.

« Il n'y a pas un autre endroit où nous pourrions dormir autre que cet hôtel ? » demande à son tour Wufei avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

« La ville doit être dans le même état que l'hôtel. » dis-je, dépité.

Duo se serre encore contre moi, mais lorsque je baisse la tête, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas... Je suis son regard et sens mon corps se pétrifier bien que je resserre mon étreinte sur mon amour.

_FIN POV  
_  
Le Français et l'Américain étaient complètement horrifiés, seul un léger petit cri qui réussit à s'échapper des lèvres du natté alerta les autres. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux : devant eux, à une cinquantaine de mètres, se trouvait une petite fille. Elle devait avoir 6 ou 7 ans, ses cheveux volaient au vent, découvrant une partie ensanglantée de son visage, au bout de son bras pendait un ours en pluche presque complètement déchiqueté, elle les dévisageait et semblait attendre quelque chose. Voyant que les cinq garçons ne bougeaient pas, elle s'approcha, flottant dans les airs. Elle posa pied à terre à environ un mètre d'eux et les fixa une nouvelle fois, Duo fut le premier à réussir à aligner quelques mots :

« Qu'est-ce que... Tu es ? »

« Et qui tu es surtout ? » enchaîna Heero.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de montrer l'hôtel du doigt. Trowa s'approcha doucement d'elle et, sans lâcher Duo, commença à retrouver lui aussi l'usage de la parole :

« Dis-moi... Tu es un fantôme, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fillette acquiesça de la tête.

« Et... » le Français avala difficilement sa salive. « C'est dans cet hôtel que tu es... ? »

Elle acquiesça à nouveau.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » intervint Quatre.

« Hilde... » murmura l'Américain.

Tous se tournèrent vers le natté, surpris. Duo fixait le petit fantôme et semblait ne plus éprouver la moindre crainte à son égard, la petite fille, elle, lui fit un large sourire et lui tendit les bras comme le ferait un enfant devant ses parents. Wufei le regarda et articula :

« Tu la connais ? »

« Non... » dit doucement le natté en laissant le fantôme se rapprocher de lui et s'accrocher à son cou. « C'est elle qui me l'a dit... »

« Mais... Elle n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on l'a vue... ? » protesta Heero.

« Je sais pas... J'ai entendu ce nom dans ma tête. »

Il referma ses bras sur le corps ectoplasmique, ses mains semblèrent trouver une résistance et ne passèrent pas à travers la fillette. Celle-ci le serrait fort contre elle et laissait des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle s'écarta de l'Américain et les regarda un par un. Heero s'approcha d'elle :

« Dis... Heu... Qui t'a... Fait ça ? » fit -il en montrant le sang qui coulait de la tête de l'enfant.

« Partez. »

Il y eût un court silence puis tous se dévisagèrent à tour de rôle et l'Arabe reprit la parole :

« Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Partez. » répéta la fille.

« Mais... Et toi ? » intervint Duo. « Tu ne devrais pas être... Heu... Là-haut ? »

« J'ai trop de regrets ici... Allez-vous en... Ou vous périrez... Comme moi. »

« Des regrets ? » insista Trowa.

La fillette hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Le crépuscule des lieux

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Pour que cette histoire soit lisible...

Note 2 : Désolée, vu que j'avais pas répondu aux reviews (c'étaient mes débuts sur alors...) je ne vais pas répondre maintenant... (2 ans après, ça le fait peut-être pas trop)

**Chapitre 4 :  
**  
_POV Duo :  
_  
Cette voix... Cette fillette à la voix que j'entendais dans mon rêve... Enfin, dans mon cauchemar. Je me tourne vers Trowa et lui dit :

« Je crois que je sais quels sont ses regrets. »

Tous me regardent, encore surpris. Ça devient une habitude ! Je me penche vers Hilde et lui demande :

« Dis-moi... C'est toi que j'ai vu en rêve l'autre soir... Non ?

- La fois où je t'ai trouvé en train de pleurer ? m'interrogea mon Trowa.

- Oui, répond Hilde, c'était moi que tu as vu, et c'est toi que j'ai vu...

- Raconte-nous ça... rétorque Heero.

- Bon... je commence...

_ Flash Back toujours POV Duo :  
_  
Il fait sombre, je ne vois rien... Un cri déchirant me fait sursauter, des visions... Je vois deux personnes étendues par terre, des personnes habillées de rouge les entourent... Je ne peux pas voir leurs visages... ! Je détourne la tête de ce carnage qui me donne envie de vomir !

Des enfants... Une petite fille et un garçon, elle doit avoir entre 6 et 7 ans et lui ne doit pas dépasser la dizaine... Ils courent, je revois ces montres en rouge ! Je ne peux rien faire... ! Ma vision se modifie, je fais face aux types... ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, mon corps bouge seul, je protège la petite fille en lui servant de bouclier humain ! Je me sens déchiré ! Mal ! Quelque chose passe à travers mon épaule gauche, je hurle ! J'en pleure de douleur... ! Mal ! Mal ! Pitié ! Je ne vois que du rouge, mais je reste suffisamment conscient pour voir la fillette se prendre un cou à la tête... Je m'entends crier quelque chose et je tends le bras vers elle... On me le casse, je hurle de plus belle !

Je me réveille en sursaut et me retrouve dans les bras de quelqu'un, l'un d'entre eux ! Une voix m'apaise. C'est Trowa...

_ Fin du Flash Back et du POV Duo.  
_  
Les garçons demeurèrent muets pendant quelques secondes, puis Quatre prit la parole :

« C'est pour ça que tu connaissais son nom... C'est celui que tu t'es entendu crier...

- C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai entendu gémir ces paroles : ''Mal ! Mal ! Pitié !''... en déduisit le Français.

- Et c'est encore pour cette raison que j'entends sa voix dans ma tête... conclut le natté. Enfin, je suppose...

- Bon, reprend le Japonais, ça explique pas mal de choses mais ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup. »

Les garçons devaient bien admettre qu'il avait raison, tous restèrent encore silencieux devant cette constatation. Heero fit les cent pas, réfléchissant profondément, Quatre le regardait, Wufei scrutait le paysage, tous ses sens en alerte, Trowa et Duo regardaient le petit fantôme... Ce lourd silence dura quelques minutes encore lorsque le Japonais se tourna vers la fillette :

« Dis-moi... Cette histoire a bien été répandue, non ? Il y a bien quelqu'un qui est au courant... ?

- Heu... commença la petite fille. Il y a des hommes qui sont venus après ce qui est arrivé... Je ne me souviens pas très bien. Il y avait le shérif Merquise, c'est le seul que je connaissais...

- Et il est où maintenant ce Merquise ? demandèrent les cinq garçons en coeur.

- Il a toujours été dans le commissariat de la ville...

- Mouais, ça doit faire environ 4km, c'est pas loin... évalua le Chinois.

- On peut aller voir... renchérit le blond. S'il est au courant de cette affaire, il devrait pouvoir nous fournir des explications !

- Et on lui demande ça comment, hein ? répliqua Heero. Je me vois mal lui dire : ''Excusez-nous, un de mes amis à vu un massacre à l'hôtel par le biais d'un de ses cauchemars et un fantôme nous a dit que vous étiez au courant de l'affaire, vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?'' A tous les coups il nous enverra balader !

- Il n'a pas tort... acquieça le Français.

- On a qu'à lui présenter Hilde, proposa le natté, il sera bien obligé de nous croire. »

Tous regardèrent le fantôme, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se mirent donc en route pour la ville, marchant au bord d'une route déserte. Heero était en tête de groupe, suivi de Trowa, Duo et Hilde, ainsi que de Quatre et finalement Wufei qui fermait la marche.

Le soleil était bas quand ils arrivèrent à la ville, une charmante petite ville qui ne dégageait pas la même atmosphère que l'hôtel, elle semblait accueillante, des gens marchaient dans la rue. Le Français s'arrêta, suivi de près par ses compagnons :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? l'interrogea l'Arabe.

- On ne peut pas se promener en ville avec un fantôme... remarqua le garçon aux yeux verts. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête des gens quand ils la verront...

- Kuso ! grogna le Japonais. Je n'y avais pas pensé !

- Attendons la nuit, proposa le Chinois, comme on dit : ''La nuit, tous les chats sont gris.''

- Bien vu Wufei ! » le félicitèrent l'Américain et le blond.

Ils attendirent que le soleil soit couché pour s'aventurer dans les rues et se dirigèrent vers ce qui ressemblait à un commissariat. Le brun frappa à la porte, et ils entrèrent après avoir entendu un ''Entrez, c'est ouvert''.

La pièce était assez petite, en bois, on pouvait y voir une prison, un bureau où la paperasse était entassée et auprès duquel se trouvait, assis sur une chaise, un homme. Ses cheveux étaient de la couleur de l'ivoire, il était grand, entre 20 et 25 ans, vêtu d'un jean, une chemise, une veste où brillait une étoile en fer, et un chapeau de cow-boy. Il regardait les nouveaux venus et se mit à parler :

« Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien... commença Heero. Nous venons de la plage à environ 4km d'ici et...

- Vous venez de l'hôtel ? coupa le shérif.

- Heu... le Japonais hésita, demandant l'avis des autres du regard. O-Oui... Nous sommes arrivés aujourd'hui en voiture, l'hôtel était accueillant et...

- Accueillant ? demanda l'homme presque choqué.

- Yep ! renchérit Duo, venant au secours de son ami. Il était flambant neuf, génial, quoi ! Mais ceux qui nous ont accueillis l'étaient moins et... »

Ce fut au tour de Quatre de raconter, avec l'aide de Trowa et Wufei, ils récapitulèrent tout ce qui c'était produit depuis leur arrivée. L'homme les écouta patiemment puis, lorsqu'ils eurent fini leur récit, il se leva en riant :

« Et vous croyez que je vais avaler ça ?

- Ben... La petite Hilde l'espérait... répondit sèchement l'Américain.

- La petite Hilde ? Mais... Elle est morte dans cet hôtel, comment pouvez- vous... ? »

Le natté s'écarta un peu et laissa la place à la fillette qui s'avança timidement vers le shérif, qui lui, la regardait avec des yeux exorbités, complètement ébahi.

« Vous nous croyez maintenant ? » grogna Heero.

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Le shérif a dû frôler la crise cardiaque en voyant notre fantôme, j'ai quand même réussi à me retenir de rire au prix de nombreux efforts, bien sûr. Il nous demande finalement de nous asseoir et nous raconte ce qu'il sait : tout était normal il y a environ trois mois, les touristes étaient nombreux à l'hôtel qui avait beaucoup de succès. Mais un jour, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, il y eût un carnage. Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'hôtel furent décimés sans exception. L'affaire fit du bruit pendant quelques jours puis, n'aboutissant pas, elle fut classée et oubliée. Depuis, l'hôtel avait été laissé à l'abandon et les gens n'osaient plus s'en approcher.

Nous l'écoutons attentivement, mais même en sachant tout cela nous ne nous expliquons pas trois choses :

1- Comment le shérif n'a-t-il pas vu Hilde avant ?

2- Pourquoi les grooms s'en prennent-ils à nous ?

3- Quelle est cette créature dans l'eau ?

Nous questionnons mais sans réponses. Je tourne la tête vers Heero, il n'a pas lâché le shérif, Zechs Merquise, du regard depuis que nous sommes là. Il semble troublé...

_FIN POV.  
_  
Ils passèrent la nuit comme ils purent dans le commissariat. Le lendemain, ils retournèrent à l'hôtel où le shérif n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit l'endroit flambant neuf. Ils allèrent jusqu'aux chambres sans trouver le moindre groom.

Duo fut le premier à entrer dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de boire un peu d'eau. Trowa, comme tous les autres, inspectait les lieux lorsque le hurlement de l'Américain les fit tous rappliquer à la salle de bain. Le natté s'était plaqué contre le mur, les yeux dilatés par la terreur ; le Français s'approcha de son amant :

« Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as vu quelque chose ?

- Du...Sang... ! articula le châtain en désignant du doigt le lavabo. C'est du sang ! »

Tous se penchèrent sur le lavabo pour y découvrir avec effroi le liquide carmin qui s'échappait du robinet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette diablerie ! beugla Zechs.

- Je crois que je vais vomir... gémit Quatre en s'en allant.

- D'où peut provenir tout ce sang... ? murmura le Japonais comme s'il parlait à lui même.

- Je pense qu'il doit venir de la réserve d'eau... » lâcha Trowa.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Duo est en état de choc, il reste dans la chambre avec Trowa pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers le sous-sol de l'hôtel. Sur une porte, on peut lire : ''Réserves de l'hôtel, entrée réservée au personnel'' ; j'essaie d'entrer mais la porte est verrouillée. Je lâche quelques jurons en donnant un coup d'épaule dedans mais sans résultat.

« Tu permets ? » intervient Zechs.

Il défonce la porte d'un splendide coup de pied. J'en reste ébahi, mais ce n'est pas sa force qui me met dans cet état (enfin, un peu, si...), c'est surtout la beauté de son corps dans le geste, ses longs cheveux ivoire qui lui arrivent aux f... Je secoue la tête : ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !

Nous entrons dans la pièce obscure, on peut entendre du bruit, comme une goutte d'eau qui tombe dans une flaque... Wufei trouve finalement l'interrupteur et allume. A ce moment-là, je retiens un cri d'horreur : des cadavres ! Partout ! Il y en a qui dépassent du réservoir d'eau, d'autres qui jonchent le sol... ! Je suis complètement pétrifié à la vue de ce spectacle. Le bruit que j'entendais était en réalité le sang qui coulait le long des membres des morts et allait s'écraser dans une marre rouge... Je sens mon estomac tourner, j'ai envie de vomir devant une telle scène... Mais dans ma contemplation, je vois quelque chose : une ombre qui glisse sur le sol. Non !

Je hurle aux autres de partir et referme la porte derrière nous, nous courons aussi vite que nous le permettent nos jambes et enjambons les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre. Mon pied dérape, je me sens glisser, ma tête heurte la rambarde. Je suis un peu sonné, je n'arrive pas à me relever, mes membres ne répondent plus... ! L'angoisse monte en moi, l'ennemi se rapproche, je le sens... ! Allez ! Debout ! Il faut que je me lève bon sang ! Une main m'attrape, je suis soulevé du sol. C'est Zechs, il me hisse sur son épaule et repart en courant.

J'arrive quand même à émerger du brouillard dans lequel je nageais, je relève la tête et distingue plusieurs ombres qui nous suivent. Elles se rapprochent ! Je jette un regard par dessus mon épaule et voit une étagère, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, j'en saisis un coin et la fais basculer. Elle s'écrase dans un bruit sourd, une sorte de cri strident se fait entendre, il me glace le sang mais je suis réconforté par l'idée que j'en ai eu au moins un... De plus, ça a ralentit les autres...

**A SUIVRE...**


	5. Possédé

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Aucune en particulier. Si ce n'est pour remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur cette fic et ce même si je n'y ai pas répondu. Je m'excuse sincèrement et j'espère que vous ne m'en avez pas tenu rigueur.

**Chapitre 5 :  
**  
_POV Wufei :  
_  
Je lâche une trentaine de jurons en chinois lorsque Heero nous ordonne de courir : je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre. Chacun prend ses jambes à son coup, nous nous dirigeons vers les escaliers ; je saute les premières marches et continue mon ascension quatre à quatre. Un bruit sourd suivit d'un gémissement me fait me retourner, Heero est tombé ! Je n'ai pas le temps de bouger un doigt que Merquise l'a attrapé et me hurle de continuer à courir.

Nous courons aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs, une étagère se fracasse contre le sol en entraînant un cri strident qui laisse un frisson d'effroi parcourir mon corps. Arrivé dans le hall, je referme la porte sur nous et pousse un meuble contre la porte, de façon à ce que ces ombres ne puissent pas passer en-dessous, à peine ai-je fini que la porte et le meuble sont secoués... ! Ces choses ont une force hors du commun ! Heero, Zechs et moi montons à nouveau des escaliers pour nous rendre cette fois dans les chambres où nous attendent Duo, Trowa et Quatre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression d'oublier quelqu'un...

Nous parvenons sans problème à la chambre, Duo est toujours dans les bras de Trowa et semble s'être un peu remit de sa peur... Quatre nous sourit à l'arrivée et demande ce que nous avons découvert, il change visiblement de couleur lorsque que nous lui décrivons les cadavres et la course-poursuite qui avait suivi notre découverte. Il s'inquiète pour Heero dont la tempe droite laisse échapper un fin filet rouge, Zechs le rassure et promet de s'occuper correctement de notre ami...

_FIN POV  
_  
Les six compagnons prirent le strict nécessaire et descendirent à nouveau les escaliers en direction du hall, ils stoppèrent net à la question que formula l'Américain :

« Où est Hilde ? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et appelèrent le fantôme, en vain. Le Français serra son amant contre lui en tentant de le rassurer : la fillette était un fantôme, elle ne risquait pas de mourir une deuxième fois et pouvait traverser les murs en cas d'ennuis, ce que ne pouvaient vraisemblablement pas faire les grooms. Ils se rendirent donc dans le hall, juste à temps pour voir la porte et le meuble, que le Chinois avait placé, voler en éclat. Les grooms apparurent, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres, l'un d'entre eux avait un bras tordu, probablement le coup d'étagère que lui avait administré Heero.

Les garçons restèrent figés à cette vision, ne sachant que faire, ce fut le Japonais qui les tira de leur torpeur en leur hurlant de sortir de l'hôtel. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie vitesse grand V, le brun en tête.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Ces saloperies nous devancent, Heero, qui était devant, encaisse un coup qui l'envoie voler en l'air, il retombe lourdement sur le sol... ! L'un des affreux s'approche rapidement de Quatre et lève le bras dans l'unique but de lui faire suivre le même chemin que Heero, mais Wufei s'interpose et prend le coup de plein fouet à la place du boss, ce qui l'envoie contre un mur et lui fait perdre connaissance.

Je ne réalise pas trop ce qui se passe lorsque Trowa me prend dans ses bras et me protège de son corps. Un monstre surgit et lui assainit un violent coup dans le dos qui fait hurler mon amour de douleur. Je sens mon sang se glacer à ce cri... Trowa... ! Je hurle son nom, il tombe sur moi, son visage d'habitude impassible ne laisse voir que de la souffrance.

_FIN POV_

POV Quatre :  
  
Je me jette à la suite de Wufei, il m'a protégé... ! Il est blessé, à cause de moi... ? Un hurlement me tire de mes pensées, je me retourne et voit clairement Trowa, serrant Duo contre lui, se ramassant un violent coup dans le dos. Ils tombent, Duo hurle le nom de Trowa et... Duo ?

Ses yeux pleurent mais son visage ne laisse transparaître que de la haine... Je sens l'effroi qui monte en moi... Duo... ! Il se relève, fait face au groom qui a battu Trowa, lui attrape le bras et lui lance un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Le monstre va s'écraser contre une vitre qui vole en morceau, je pose à nouveau mon regard sur Duo, il semble si différent... Et ses yeux... Ils ne sont plus améthyste... Ce regard, c'est... Impossible... Et pourtant je m'entends hurler :

« Hilde ! »

_FIN POV_

L'Américain jeta un regard rapide au blond, puis se jeta dans le combat entre Zechs, qui protégeait le corps inerte du Japonais, et un groom maléfique. Il attrapa le visage de celui-ci et l'envoya dans un mur où il y eu un beau trou de la même taille de la tête qui venait de s'y incruster. Le natté s'en prit à un autre en hurlant inlassablement les mêmes mots :

« Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! Vengeance ! »

L'Arabe regardait le spectacle, osant à peine croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il se pencha cependant sur le Chinois qui émergeait doucement et demandant ce qui se passait, le blond lui expliqua :

« Hilde a prit possession du corps de Duo... Elle se bat et terrasse les monstres un à un.

- Elle a prit le corps de Duo ?

- Elle le possède... Elle et Duo n'ont fait qu'un lorsque Trowa a reçu un coup dans le dos, comme le frère de Hilde, il essayait de protéger un être cher, et elle n'a pas voulu que l'histoire se reproduise... »

Le natté continuait à dépecer les grooms qui tentaient de l'arrêter, le dernier alla s'éclater contre un mur et le raffut de la bagarre laissa place à un lourd silence brisé par la respiration haletante de l'Américain. Celui-ci se tenait près de Trowa qui le fixait sans réellement comprendre, Duo-Hilde lâcha :

« Plus jamais... »

Un souffle léger se fit entendre et l'Américain tomba dans les bras de son amant, inconscient.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Duo s'effondre dans mes bras, je le retiens comme je peux. Il transpire, sa respiration est rapide, il est fatigué, ça se lit sur son visage... Plus rien autour de nous ne bouge... Pourtant je ne me sens pas tellement rassuré, je suis sûr que ce combat est loin d'être terminé.

Je me lève, les autres ont compris : Quatre aide Wufei à marcher, Zechs porte Heero, je porte Duo. Je m'apprête à sortir, m'arrête et me retourne ; mon regard s'arrête à 3 mètres au dessus du sol, une petite tête d'ange dépasse, je lui souris :

« Aller, viens Hilde. »

Nous partons, laissant derrière nous l'hôtel qui reprend peu à peu l'air délabré qu'il aurait dû avoir lorsque nous l'avons vu pour la première fois.

« Que va-t-on faire pour la créature dans l'eau ? demanda Quatre pour brisé le silence.

- Je ne sais pas encore, lui répond Zechs avec un triste sourire, mais je vais tâcher d'y remédier. »

Je vais m'asseoir sur un rocher, à l'écart. Je caresse doucement le visage de Duo, il frémit, c'est déjà ça. Je n'aime pas le voir si faible, il n'a pas ce visage serein comme lorsqu'il dort... Je sens que j'ai le devoir de le protéger. Un bruit me tire de mes pensées, c'est Zechs qui s'approche, toujours Heero dans les bras, à mon grand étonnement.

« Je ne peux pas m'en séparer... affirme-t-il en voyant mon regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Regarde. »

Il se penche et je peux voir la main de Heero refermée sur la chemise du shérif, il est toujours inconscient mais il réagit tout de même un peu lorsqu'on le secoue ou qu'on lui parle. Zechs s'assoit à côté de moi et sourit :

« Vous allez bien ensemble... il désigne Duo d'un geste de la tête. Il t'aime beaucoup, je pense...  
Prend soin de lui.

- Pas la peine de me le demander... je lance.

- Bien sûr. »

Nous restons un long moment sans rien dire. Les minutes passent jusqu'à ce que Heero se réveille, il lâche Zechs précipitamment, ses joues ont pris un jolie couleur rose. Je souris. Il se lève péniblement tout de même, un peu étourdi...

_FIN POV  
_  
Le Japonais chancela un petit peu puis ses pas se firent plus sûrs, il demanda des explications aux deux garçons et s'inquiéta de l'état de l'Américain qui dormait toujours profondément. Le shérif lui raconta ce qui s'était produit dans l'hôtel : la bagarre, le changement soudain de Duo...

Une petite voix l'interrompit, le petit fantôme, qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis longtemps, s'approcha d'eux, hésitant. Elle laissa une larme couler et se pencha sur le natté pour lui souffler un ''pardonne-moi'' à l'oreille.

**A SUIVRE...**


	6. Tout n'est pas perdu

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Merci pour les reviews et désolé€ de ne pas avoir répondu.

**Chapitre 6 :  
**  
Une petite voix l'interrompit, le petit fantôme qui ne s'était pas manifesté depuis longtemps s'approcha d'eux, hésitant. Elle laissa une larme couler et se pencha sur le natté pour lui souffler un ''pardonne-moi'' à l'oreille.

Le garçon était toujours inconscient, son compagnon s'inquiétait alors que le fantôme s'approchait de lui :

« Il se réveillera bientôt.

- Je l'espère... » souffla le Français tout en déposant un doux baiser sur la tête de son amant.

Le shérif observait le couple avec un léger sourire, puis son attention se porta sur l'hôtel : comment de telles créatures pouvaient-elles exister ? Et surtout, dans quel but ?

« Tu te poses les mêmes question que moi, hein ? »

Le blond se retourna, faisant face au Japonais ; celui-ci le dévisagea quelques secondes puis son regard se posa sur la mer :

« Moi, c'est ce monstre qui m'intrigue. Se pourrait-il qu'il aie un quelconque lien avec les grooms ?

- Peut-être... Je l'ignore... répondit simplement le shérif.

- Quatre a décidé de ne pas partir tant que nous n'aurons pas éclairci ce mystère. intervint Wufei.

- Pour nous, pas de problème, c'est notre boss. Mais pour Trowa c'est un peu embêtant, ne ? »

Heero jeta un regard interrogateur au jeune Arabe qui réprimandait le Chinois, lui reprochant qu'il se levait alors qu'il était blessé. Des cris retinrent soudain leur attention : Trowa s'était accroché au corps de l'Américain qui était soulevé dans les airs par un tentacule monstrueux.

_POV Heero :  
_  
C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Je me précipite et m'agrippe aux jambes de Trowa, je hurle aux autres de trouver tout ce qui peut servir d'armes. Le tentacule redescend un peu, mais ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter (enfin, c'est ce que disent les Français) : il nous soulève à nouveau et, cette fois, secoue tellement fort que je suis projeté en l'air.

J'entends Quatre hurler mon nom. Je me sens tomber et ferme-les yeux, le choc va être rude ! Mais... ? Non, quelqu'un m'a rattrapé... ? Je lève les yeux et le reconnais :

« Zechs ?

- Evite d'être aussi téméraire, veux-tu ? »

Il me repose sur le sol, je le remercie vite fait et m'apprête à retourner à l'assaut muni d'un couteau que m'a lancé Zechs lorsque un bruit de moteur se fait entendre : un camion s'arrête sur le bord de la route et deux filles en descendent. Elles viennent nous rejoindre en hurlant :

« Eh ! On a eu un problème de voiture en venant mais un chauffeur qui devait passer par ici puis aller jusqu'à chez nous, nous a laissé monter mais comme on vous a vu on est descendues !

- Relena ? Noin ? Quatre semble trop surpris pour dire autre chose.

- C'est pas le moment des salutations ! hurle Wufei furieux. C'est dangereux, barrez-vous ! »

_FIN POV_

Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent à la vue du monstre, n'osant pas en croire leurs yeux. Relena fut la première à réagir, elle courut et, s'arrêtant à la hauteur de Trowa, enfonça dans le tentacule quelque chose de brillant. Le tentacule infecte lâcha prise et s'engouffra dans l'eau. Le Français prit son amant dans ses bras et retourna auprès des autres. Il s'adressa à leur sauveuse :

« C'était quoi ?

- C'était un éclat de miroir, répondit-elle, Noin a cassé le mien pendant le voyage. Je n'avais rien d'autre alors. »

Il la remercia vivement, ayant tout à coup mauvaise conscience pour la voiture qu'il avait envoyé dans le ravin. Puis tous retournèrent dans l'hôtel, plus précisément aux cuisines où ils purent se munir de couteaux et autres objets tranchants. Noin s'approcha de la gazinière et tourna l'un des boutons :

« Y a encore du gaz.

- Et alors ? s'étonna le Chinois.

- L'eau bouillante peut être une très bonne arme, vois-tu. » répondit la jeune fille avec un large sourire.

A peine eût-elle fini sa phrase qu'un cri retentit, Relena venait de se prendre un coup de la part de l'un des grooms qui était revenu à lui. Il saisit la blonde par les cheveux et siffla :

« Ne bougez pas ou je lui tranche la gorge. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva la jeune fille par les cheveux et plaqua ses doigts munis de griffes contre la peau de son cou. Elle serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler qu'il lui faisait mal en lui tirant les cheveux, et, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, elle planta l'un des couteaux, qu'elle avait trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt, dans le bras du groom qui la lâcha en hurlant.

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Uwow... Elle est fortiche cette fille. Mais complètement inconsciente ! Je me jette vers elle et la plaque au sol, évitant de justesse une baffe de la part de l'affreux. Nous nous relevons et nous éloignons vitesse grand V. Elle me remercie vite et reporte son attention sur le... Heu... La chose, quoi !

Il se rapproche dangereusement de nous, Trowa surgit de nulle part et lui plaque un sac plastique sur la tête :

« Un corps dépourvu d'air finit par mourir !

- A condition que ce corps ait besoin d'air. » ricane la mocheté en envoyant Trowa voler contre une étagère.

Il reste à terre, immobile... Ah non, il se relève ! Je suis soulagé tout à coup mais je suis ramené à la réalité par une baffe qui m'envoie atterrir sur Quatre.

_FIN POV Wufei_

POV Heero :  
  
C'est pas vrai ! Ce truc a une force de boeuf ! J'essaie de trouver une faille dans son corps mais il semblerait que ses plaies se referment... Kuso ! J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas ! Hein... ? Noin surgit de derrière moi et court vers le groom, une casserole dans la main... ? Mais elle est dingue !

J'essaye de la retenir mais un bras me barre le passage, c'est Zechs, je ne comprends plus, il me fait signe de regarder. Noin, d'un geste souple, envoie le contenu de la casserole, à savoir de l'eau bouillante, sur le groom et il... Il fond ?

Nous regardons, médusés, le groom fondre et devenir finalement une chose visqueuse parterre. Je regarde Noin, complètement abasourdi :

« Comment tu le savais ?

- J'en savais rien, j'ai de l'intuition, c'est tout ! »

Je la scrute encore et encore : l'intuition féminine est vraiment redoutable... ! Je ne sais pas si je dois être admiratif ou jaloux. Mais un gémissement me réveille.

_FIN POV_

L'Américain émergea doucement, se tenant la tête d'une main et se relevant de l'autre. Il ne tenait pas bien sur ses jambes mais heureusement, son amant était là pour le soutenir, il regarda autour de lui et remarqua :

« Je ne me rappelle pas être entré dans la cuisine...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... le rassura le jeune Arabe. Grâce à Noin, nous savons quel est le point faible de ces monstres !

- Noin ? OO le natté regarda la fille qui brandissait sa casserole en souriant.

- Elles sont arrivées jusqu'ici en faisant du stop. » expliqua son compagnon tout en le serrant contre lui.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Bon... On m'a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'épisode du sang dans le lavabo, rien que d'y repenser j'ai la nausée. Mais c'est si bon de revoir Trowa, je me sers contre lui sous le regard malicieux de Quatre. Nous nous munissons tous d'eau bouillante grâce à des thermos, et éliminons ainsi les autres affreux.

Je regarde Noin et Relena jubiler. Je leur dis ou je ne leur dis pas que l'origine de leur problème c'est moi... ? Nan. Elles n'ont pas besoin de le savoir, et puis... Je ne suis pas si suicidaire que ça. Nous refaisons le plein d'eau et nous dirigeons vers la mer. Je regarde quelques instant l'étendue d'eau :

« Dites, on est censés lui verser l'eau bouillante dessus comment ?

- Je n'y avais pas pensé... avoue Noin la mine défaite.

- Et si on se servait d'un appât ? lance Relena.

- Bonne idée, mais où trouver un appât ? demande Wufei.

- Les garçons, vous manquez de jugeote... se moquent gentiment Noin et Hilde.

- Ben, expliquez-vous ! je râle.

- D'après Heero, la réserve est pleine de cadavres, n'est-ce pas ? commence Relena.

- Si nous amenons un cadavre sur la plage, le monstre viendra... Continue Noin.

- Et il suffira de lui envoyer l'eau bouillante ! » conclue Hilde.

Nous, les mecs, nous nous regardons médusés. Quatre pense que l'idée est bonne et qu'on peut la tenter, je les regarde tous et puis je fixe la mer. De l'eau... Ça me donne une idée ! Je chuchote mon plan à Trowa pour savoir ce qu'il en pense, il me sourit et donne mon idée aux autres :

« A la place de l'eau bouillante, Duo propose d'utiliser de l'alcool 90°, il y en avait sous l'évier de la cuisine, dans l'hôtel.

- Avec une bonne petite flamme ça donne des idées ! achève Wufei.

- Bien... conclut Heero. Wufei, Zechs, vous venez avec moi chercher un... Heu... Enfin, l'appât, quoi ! Les autres, vous allez à la cuisine chercher l'alcool, nous en aurons besoin ! On se retrouve ici !

- Bien ! » tout le monde acquiesce en coeur.

Et nous voilà partis !

**A SUIVRE...**


	7. Contre le monstre

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 7 :  
**  
Les huit étaient maintenant tous sur la plage, le Chinois pestait ferme :

« Beurk ! C'est la dernière fois que je touche ce genre de truc ! »

Tous rirent mais le silence retomba vite, ils étaient tous tournés vers la mer, scrutant les flots qui semblaient si calmes... Traîtreusement calmes. Ce fut le Français qui brisa le silence :

« Dites... On est censés faire comment maintenant ?

- Heu... le Japonais parut gêné par la question. J'en sais rien en fait, l'idée semblait bonne mais je ne vois pas comment la réaliser.

- Et si... Relena eût une illumination. Dites Mr. Merquise, il y a bien une autre plage près d'ici où, il me semble, il y a une foule de touristes ?

- En effet... acquieça le grand blond. Mais je ne vois pas...

- Alors, poursuivit-elle, ne pourrions nous pas prendre des scooters ?

- Des scooters ? s'étonna Zechs.

- Pas bête ! remarqua Heero. Trois scooters des mers seraient parfaits ! Ton idée est géniale ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Wufei et Duo, vous vous tiendrez au large, un grand filet de pêche accroché aux scoots ; moi, je m'occupe d'attirer le monstre dedans grâce au cadavre accroché à mon scooter !

- Bonne idée ! »

Le shérif monta dans sa voiture avec Duo et Wufei, ils partirent en quête de trois scooters des mers et d'un filet de pêche, pendant ce temps, les autres cherchaient de quoi attacher le cadavre au scooter.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Ça doit marcher, sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau ! Nous trouvons de quoi faire des cordages suffisamment solides. Nous attachons, non sans avoir la nausée, le cadavre et attendons le retour des autres.

Zechs revient au bout d'une demi-heure, seul, avec un scooter :

« Les autres partent de la plage voisine, ils devraient arriver dans peu de temps, Heero, prépare-toi à jouer les appâts ! »

Noin et les autres accrochent la ''viande'' au scoot pendant que je grimpe dessus et me tiens prêt à partir. Je scrute la mer, le monstre ne se montre pas mais ça ne devrait plus tarder ! Les voilà ! Duo et Wufei arrivent séparés l'un de l'autre de 30 bons mètres, le filet est en place, à moi de jouer ! Je mets le moteur en route et j'y vais ! YAHOOOOOO !

_FIN POV  
_  
Le brun s'élança à toute allure vers ses amis qui arrivaient à point nommé, il se dirigeait plus précisément entre eux. Le cadavre laissait une longue trace carmine dans l'eau qui devint soudain plus trouble, les eaux se noircirent à l'approche de la créature. Un tentacule sortit de l'eau et tenta d'attraper le cadavre, mais le Japonais accéléra et entraîna donc le monstre vers le filet que ses deux amis ramenaient.

Les autres regardaient mais en avaient mal au ventre, la peur était grande mais c'était la seule solution qu'ils aient trouvée. Heero continuait sur sa lancée, distançant de plus en plus la plage ; ses amis le dépassèrent et attrapèrent quelque chose de gros dans le filet :

« Du calamar au repas ! hurla l'Américain, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne vas pas tomber, Maxwell ! C'est pas le moment ! » le réprimanda le Chinois.

Ils se rapprochèrent de la plage peu à peu de la plage tout en se querellant, lorsque un cri les ramena à l'ordre : Quatre faisait des gestes pour essayer de leur dire quelque chose. Ils ne comprenaient pas ou n'osaient pas comprendre, un hurlement fit pivoter en même temps les deux têtes ; le scooter au loin flottait toujours mais son pilote n'y était plus.

_POV Duo :  
_  
C'est pas vrai ! Je hurle son nom mais seul le silence me répond. Où es-t-il ? Je scanne fiévreusement les eaux du regard tout en continuant de me rapprocher de la plage. Mais je finis par voir une tête brune sortir de la mer, Heero ! Il me fait un signe précipité pour me dire de continuer et disparaît à nouveau mais cette fois j'ai compris : cette bestiole le tient, plus de temps à perdre !

Je fais un signe à Wufei, nous allons vers la plage, pleins gaz. Nous ne ralentissons même pas en arrivant sur le sable, ce qui nous vaut une belle gamelle ; les autres commencent déjà à ramener les filets, je prends un des couteaux que nous avions laissés avec le reste des munitions et me précipite sur les rochers. La voix du shérif m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas. Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne peux pas abandonner Heero comme ça, la chance que l'on tue cette bête avant que Heero ne se soit noyé est minime !

Je plonge. Les eaux sont sombres et de toute manière, je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux sous l'eau : le sel m'empêche de le faire. Je regarde l'eau sous moi sans savoir vraiment ce que je dois faire. Hilde apparaît près de moi :

« Je n'ai jamais essayé avant, mais à la télé ça marchait... »

Elle se colle à mon visage, entoure ma tête au niveau des yeux. Un masque improvisé... Je replonge, oui ! Ça marche ! Je peux voir ! Je vais plus vite, plus profond. Où es-tu mon ami ? Je cherche du regard et finis par l'apercevoir : il se débat avec un tentacule accroché à sa jambe. Je me rapproche le plus vite possible et tente de faire lâcher prise au monstre ! Un coup de couteau dans le tentacule le fait lâcher. Je n'ai plus d'air je remonte aussi vite que je peux avec le corps de Heero qui a cessé de se débattre.

Je m'accroche désespérément aux rochers où je peux enfin reprendre ma respiration. Heero ne bouge plus ! Je le hisse comme je peux. Une main m'aide : Zechs.

_FIN POV_

Le shérif aida le natté (qui ne l'était plus vraiment après tout ça) à sortir le jeune asiatique de l'eau. Celui-ci ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient clos. Pourtant, le grand blond ne désespéra pas et tenta de réanimer le rescapé. L'Américain le regardait faire, ne cherchant pas à intervenir, il espérait seulement que son meilleur ami ouvrirait les yeux. Il finit par se lever pour aller aider les autres tout en confiant à Zechs qu'il laissait le sort de Heero entre ses mains mais qu'il reviendrait bientôt.

Noin et Trowa, avaient réussi avec l'aide de Relena, Quatre et Zechs un peu plus tôt, à sortir la bête de l'eau. La blonde inondait maintenant le monstre d'alcool et Wufei se contenta de jeter l'allumette qui sella le destin de la créature. Ils étaient fous de joie, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'Américain leur annonce ce qu'il était advenu du Japonais. Trowa serra sont amant contre lui, osant à peine y croire, Wufei ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, Relena sanglota dans les bras de son amie et Quatre regardait l'endroit d'où venait le châtain. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, une voix se fit entendre, faisant relever les têtes de tous :

« Salut ! Je suis de retour !

- Heero !

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna l'intéressé. On dirait que vous assistez à une résurrection !

- Hee-chaaaaaaaaaaan ! »

L'américain sauta au cou de son ami de toujours avant de retourner dans les bras de son compagnon. Ils étaient enfin tranquilles. Le shérif leur proposa de passer la nuit en ville avant de se mettre à la recherche de leur voiture, et si par le plus malheureux des hasard ils ne la retrouvaient pas, il leur en prêterait une.

Alors que tous rangeaient les affaires dans la voiture, le jeune garçon aux yeux cobalt s'approcha du grand blond :

« Merci Zechs... De m'avoir sauvé... Souffla-t-il.

- De rien... répondit le jeune homme.

- Zechs...

- Quoi ?

- Je peux te dire quelque chose ? le Japonais ne le regardait pas mais sa voix dénonçait clairement un manque d'assurance.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute... L'encouragea le shérif.

- Ben... Tu sais, je... Quand tu m'as fait le bouche à bouche et tout... Heu... Ça m'a... Vraiment plu...

- ... le blond le fixait mais ne dit rien.

- Et je voulais te dire... Que je... Je t'aime, voilà ! »

En disant ces derniers mots, le jeune garçon avait redressé la tête et ses yeux bleus dévisageait le shérif qui lui sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules du Japonais :

« Alors saches que je t'aime aussi. »

Sur ce, ils échangèrent leur premier baiser sous les yeux malicieux des autres qui les regardaient. L'Américain se tourna vers son homme :

« Il n'en manque plus que deux !

- Ouais ! acquiesça son amant.

- Deux quoi ? s'étonna le jeune Arabe.

- Heu... Rien, rien ! mentirent les deux garçons avant de partir dans un fou- rire.

- C'est quoi ces cachotteries ! s'impatienta le petit blond.

- Quatre, mon pote ! renchérit le natté (qui l'était à nouveau grâce à son amour). Il se passe que tu devrais être un peu plus attentif à ce qui t'entoure, comme un certain ch... Hmpf ! »

Trowa avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de son compagnon et lui chuchota à l'oreille : ''tu parles trop !''. Sur ce, il l'embrassa ; changeant momentanément le regard intrigué de Quatre en regard plus qu'attendri. Celui-ci détourna les yeux un moment, son regard se posa sur le Chinois qui était en train de caler le dernier scooter à sa place, se sentant observé, il dévisagea l'Arabe un instant, lui fit un sourire quelque peu gêné et baissa les yeux.

_POV Quatre :  
_  
Il est si mignon quand il fait ça... Si seulement j'avais le courage de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais bon... Je me vois mal le faire comme l'a fait Heero. Bien que ça ait marché entre ces deux-là. Je me tourne vers Duo qui me lance un regard malicieux et plein de sous-entendus. Je rougis. Il a l'air d'avoir compris et me fait un signe de la tête vers Wufei, ce qui me fait rougir encore plus, je le sens !

Après avoir tout préparé nous allons chez Zechs, c'est une grande maison qui n'a rien à voir avec le commissariat. Il n'y a pas de place pour tout le monde, alors nous avons décidé à l'unanimité (ou presque) de mettre les filles avec les filles, Duo et Trowa n'ont même pas attendu et se sont jetés dans une des chambres, Heero s'est dirigé vers celle de Zechs, et il n'en restait plus qu'une que je devrait partager avec Wufei. Et ben, je sens que cette cohabitation va être dure... Espérons que je ne fasse pas de bêtises qui le fassent fuir. Pourquoi je pense comme ça ? A l'origine, je partageais ma chambre avec lui dans l'hôtel...

Wufei n'a rien dit lorsque je suis entré dans la chambre, il était debout dans la chambre, prenant dans son sac de quoi se changer. Il va probablement prendre une douche... Je secoue la tête pour sortir cette image de mon esprit. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, Wufei me regarde et lance :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Oh, mais rien ! je répond avec autant de sincérité que je le peux (autrement dit, ça sonne ultra faux).

-... Je vais prendre une douche. »

Il sort... Allah, j'ai été nul ! Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et regarde mon sac. Je vais me mettre en pyjama et me coucher. Cette histoire de monstre m'a coupé l'appétit et le dîner passerait bien mal.

_FIN POV_

POV Wufei :  
  
Cette douche m'a vraiment fait du bien. Je m'habille et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je m'arrête devant la porte, ma main s'est arrêtée à quelques centimètres de la poignée... Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dois faire, lui dire ? Non, s'il l'apprend, ça le gênera et notre amitié ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Un ''bouh'' me fait sursauter jusqu'au plafond, je me retourne, c'est Duo :

« Maxwell ?

- Alors ? Tu vas lui dire ? demande-t-il en me souriant.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! je me retiens de hurler et continue à chuchoter.

- Wufei... Viens, on va discuter. »

Il me sourit toujours mais cette fois c'est purement amical, pas comme lorsqu'il va faire une blague ou quoique soit, je le suis. Nous sortons et allons sur la terrasse. Là, Duo s'assoit sur une des chaises longues et m'invite à en faire autant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de lui dire maintenant ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Maxwell !

- Oui, mais tu m'as aussi dit que tu n'en étais pas sûr. Wufei, essaye !

- Maxwell, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Je ne veux pas foncer tête baissée. Toi, tu as eu le courage de lui dire. Moi, je ne l'ai pas... ça me coûte de dire ça mais ça sort tout seul.

- Ecoute... Je vais te parler franchement.

- Franchement ?

- A l'origine, Heero, Trowa et moi avons organisé ce voyage dans le seul but de vous mettre ensemble (et d'en profiter, aussi).

- Quoi ? je le regarde, complètement abasourdi.

- Wufei... Je veux que tu essayes, tu as toutes tes chances avec lui... il se lève et s'éloigne.

- Max...

- Wufei, on restera ici le plus de temps possible, et tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher, alors prend ton courage à deux mains et lance-toi. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigne... Je regarde encore la porte et baisse les yeux vers le sol... Pour moi ? Il a fait ça pour moi... ? Je souffle un léger ''merci'' dans le vent, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce soit pour ça qu'ils aient organisé ce voyage. Duo est vraiment quelqu'un de sympa... Quoiqu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas ! Mais... Merci Duo. Merci.

**A SUIVRE...**


	8. L'incompréhension fatale

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture, les gens.

**Chapitre 8 :  
**  
Pendant que le Chinois soufflait un ''merci'' dans le vent, une ombre s'écarta d'une des fenêtre.

« C'est pour ça que vous êtes venus ici ?

- A l'origine, oui... acquiesça Heero.

- Je vois... »

Zechs pouvait toujours voir Wufei, celui-ci se leva et rentra. Le grand blond tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les bras du jeune brun glisser autour de sa taille. Il sourit, se retourna et serra le garçon dans ses bras, ce dernier brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre :

« Tu sais... J'ai mis du temps à réaliser.

- Je ne trouve pas.

- Dis, tu as dit que tu m'aimais, toi aussi, non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez moi ? les deux yeux cobalt dévisagèrent le shérif.

- Eh bien, répondit-il, plein de choses : tu as un grand courage, tu m'es sympathique...

- Mon physique y est pour quelque chose aussi quand même... ?

- Oui, je l'avoue.

- Moi aussi, Zechs. Moi aussi. »

Sur ce, le blond prit son précieux compagnon et l'installa dans le lit. Il se leva et partit aux cuisines. Le jeune garçon, resté seul, soupira : il se demandait toujours s'il ne s'était pas un peu trop précipité et s'il n'aurait pas dû attendre un peu avant. Une voix le fit sursauter :

« Hee-chan...

- Duo ? les yeux du brun s'agrandirent.

- Lui-même... acquiesça le garçon avant de rejoindre son ami sur le lit. C'est cool, les lits grincent pas, au moins vous ne ferez pas trop de bruit cette nuit, ne ?

- Duo ! le Japonais rougit d'un coup, imaginant seulement la nuit qu'il allait passer.

- Tu sembles préoccupé pourtant... remarqua l'Américain.

- Je me demande si je ne suis pas allé un peu trop vite... Tout ça... Ce que je lui ai dit et tout... J'aurais peut-être dû attendre, non ?

- Tu le regrettes ?

- Non, mais...

- Alors tout va bien ! affirma le natté avec un grand sourire. Dis, je peux te demander ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à le lui dire ?

- Et bien... commença l'asiatique. Lorsque j'étais sous l'eau et que j'avalais de la flotte, j'ai vu une sorte de petit film... Ma vie. Et, la dernière image que j'ai vue, c'était lui... Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, c'est lui que j'ai vu, et ses cheveux, son visage, j'ai cru voir un ange... Et aussi, quand on était au sous-sol, je suis tombé, j'étais sonné et tout, et il m'a pris sur ses épaules, je t'assure, j'étais...

- Excité ? » demanda Duo avec un regard malicieux.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Haha ! Je le regarde rougir et me faire oui de la tête. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire, heureusement qu'il ne se vexe pas pour si peu ! Je le regarde encore un peu et baisse la tête pour ne pas exploser dans un fou- rire. J'arrive quand même à me calmer et je lui sourit, il est tout chose rien quand pensant à Zechs (je sais qu'il pense à lui, ça se voit). Je lui prends les mains :

« Tu sais, Heero... Moi aussi, j'ai foncé tête baissée avec Trowa, et ça se passe très bien. Alors ne t'en fais pas, ok ? Tout se passera bien.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? ses yeux me demandent une réponse claire.

- Ecoute... Je te l'ai jamais dit mais... Tu te souviens du bahut, ne ?

- Hai.

- Et bien, j'ai failli te demander ! je lui fais un grand sourire mais je me sens bien rougir.

- Pou... Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? le choc passe bien, on dirait.

- J'avais peur que... Tu me laisses, que ça détruise notre amitié... Et puis, j'ai réfléchit et je me suis finalement dit que même si tu avais les meilleures qualités du monde, je voulais être ton meilleur ami et pas ton petit copain. Mais lui, il a dit qu'il t'aimait, et... Je pense qu'il est sincère.

- Ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup, Duo.

- Ce que je veux dire... C'est que, avec toi, si quelqu'un te dit ''je t'aime'', c'est sûr que tu le garderas. Et ne me demande pas pourquoi ! C'est de l'instinct, un point c'est tout ! »

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et sourit en me remerciant du regard. J'aime lorsqu'il le fait, pas que je sois amoureux de lui, j'aime Trowa ; c'est seulement que c'est mon meilleur ami et que si je peux faire quelque chose pour le rendre heureux, le voir souriant, je le ferais (sauf si c'est me jeter du dixième étage d'un immeuble, je doute qu'il me le demande, mais bon) !

Je lui souris une dernière fois et me retire. Je retourne dans ma chambre, Trowa m'y attend, assis sur le lit. Je m'installe sur ses genoux et passe mes bras autour de son cou. Il m'embrasse et dit :

« Duo... Tu m'as fait attendre.

- Sorry mon amour, mais que veux-tu? Yen a qui ont besoin d'un petit coup de pouce.

- Avec toi, c'est carrément une big baffe !

- Maieuh ! je prend ma mine boudeuse que Wufei hait tant parce qu'il peut pas y résister.

- Duo... Pas avec moi. J'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête ! Ah, au fait ! Y a Zechs qui est passé dire qu'on mangeait bientôt.

- Pour moi, ça sera une saucisse. Crue, please ! »

Il me regarde quelques secondes puis on éclate de rire. Je lui fais remarquer qu'on a le temps avant le dîner et du coup, je me retrouve sans rien, juste quelques draps qui nous séparent...

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Quatre :

J'entends des bruits à côté. Probablement Duo et Trowa. Ils en ont de la chance... J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le dire à Wufei... Pourquoi à chaque fois je n'y arrive pas ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas Wufei entrer. C'est sa question qui me réveille :

« Ça va, Quatre ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? Oh... C'est toi... purée, je dois avoir l'air trop con !

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'as l'air bizarre...

- Tout va bien, je t'assure ! »

Il me regarde comme s'il suspectait quelque chose, ce qui doit être le cas. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'il soit conscient de ce que je ressens pour lui. Mais j'aimerais bien... Je ne peux pas le regarder plus longtemps, je tourne la tête et fixe le lit. Le lit ! Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Allah, aide-moi !

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il semble si inquiet... Il s'assoit à côté de moi et passe sa main sur mon front : 

« T'as les joues rouges mais tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de la fièvre. »

Il me regarde encore. Oh, purée, je ne peux pas rester calme avec ça. Pourtant, je me détends. Sa main m'apaise... Nous restons encore quelques secondes comme ça puis il retire doucement sa main. Ça me fait l'effet d'une caresse. Je dois rêver. Il se lève et me demande si je dîne ce soir, j'hésite, je réponds finalement ''oui'', parce que je sais que lui, il ira. Si je ne peux pas lui dire, je peux au moins le voir.

_FIN POV Quatre_

POV Wufei :  
  
Quatre n'a pas l'air dans son assiette depuis un petit bout de temps. Je vais attendre encore, je ne me sens pas encore capable de le lui dire... De plus, si on doit dormir dans la même chambre, ça n'arrangera pas son stress de me savoir à côté... Rah ! Ça m'énerve !

Quelque chose cloche... Je le regarde à nouveau. Il est en pyjama ?

« Tu n'avais pas l'intention de dîner, pas vrai ?

- ... il baisse la tête. Non, je... Avec tout ça... J'ai pas faim.

- Bon, alors comme ça, on sera deux ! J'avais peur de m'ennuyer tout seul mais puisque tu es là, on pourra discuter ! »

Je dis ça avec un grand sourire, mais au fond de moi. Je crève de trouille ! C'est pas croyable, j'en ai mal au ventre ! Il sourit et me fait un signe de la tête. Duo choisit ce moment pour entrer dans notre chambre :

« Vous venez manger ?

- Non, merci... je répond.

- Moi, non plus, je n'ai pas très faim... rajoute Quatre.

- Oh... Je vais vous laisser alors... il me fait un clin d'oeil avec celui que Quatre ne peut pas voir de là où il est. Bon, j'y vais, je crève de faim, moi !

- Vu ta transpiration, j'en déduis que tu as fait beaucoup de ''sport'' ! je sourit.

- Ouais ! Et même que le sport, ça creuse ! »

Sur ce, il disparaît. Il me fera toujours marrer celui-là...

_FIN POV_

Le dîner se déroulait sans encombre pendant que les deux autres garçons discutaient :

« Alors ? demanda le Chinois qui voulait voir si ses doutes étaient vrais.

- Alors quoi ? s'étonna le blond.

- Quelqu'un te plaît ? il essaya de vite se ressaisir après cette question déplacée. Qui sait, je peux peut-être t'arranger un coup, ne ? '

- Oh... le jeune Arabe cacha sa déception lorsqu'il entendit cette réplique. Et bien... J'aime quelqu'un mais... Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non... avoua-t-il tournant ses yeux bleus vers le sol puis les reportant vers son ami. Et toi ?

- Moi ? le coeur de l'asiatique manqua un battement. Heu... Ben... Je suis pareil.

- Ah... Et... De qui s'agit-il ?

- ... Heu... rouge pétant. De... De...

- Oh, pardon ! Je ne devrais pas te le demander, pardonne-moi ! »

Quatre détourna à nouveau les yeux, conscient qu'il préférait en réalité ignorer la réponse de son ami, il ne voulait pas savoir qui était l'élu(e) de son coeur. Cependant le Chinois continua :

« J'aime quelqu'un... Mais je n'ose pas lui dire. J'ai peur que ça détruise l'amitié qui est née entre nous... (le nous pour lui marche dans les deux sens : entre ''l'inconnu'' et lui et bien sûr entre Quatre et lui)

- Je comprends.

- Tu comprends ? OO'

- Oui, je suis pareil.

- Ah... Ah boooooon... il réprima un juron de s'être laissé emporter.

- Et... Comment vas-tu faire alors ? Je peux t'aider ?

- Beeeeeen... Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je ne lui dirais jamais...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de moi. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. L'autre se doutait-il de ce qu'ils pensaient ? L'un comme l'autre était assaillit par des tonnes de questions. N'osant imaginer la réaction de leur vis-à-vis respectif s'ils se déclaraient, ils décidèrent de dormir.

Pourtant dans la nuit, Wufei fut réveillé par les gémissements de son ami. Il s'approcha et écouta :

« Non... Wufei... Non... S'il te plaît... Non... »

Le souffle manqua au Chinois, il regarda encore son ami, se sentit trembler de tout son corps, il sortit de la chambre pour laisser couler ses larmes. Il s'assit dans les escalier et murmura pour lui même :

« Laisse tomber, Chang. Faut que tu te fasses une raison. Il ne t'aime pas, ce n'est que de l'amitié... »

Dans la chambre, le jeune Arabe qui dormait toujours était prit de convulsions, il se calma et chuchota :

« Non... Wufei... Ne t'en va pas... »

**A SUIVRE...**


	9. Tout n'est plus aussi beau

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : 'lecture...

**Chapitre 9 :  
**  
_POV Duo :  
_  
Uwaaaaaaaa ! (bâillement) J'ai bien dormit dans les bras de mon Tro- chan d'amour... C'est rare que je me réveille avant lui, alors lorsque ça arrive, je le regarde de tout mon saoul ! Il est tellement beau... Son visage est si serein... J'entends mon ventre crier famine, ça casse tout ! Je me lève doucement pour ne pas réveiller mon ange. Je sors de la chambre, tiens... Il y a quelque chose dans les escaliers... Wufei ?

« Wufei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Il se retourne doucement et là, je suis frappé de surprise : son visage est noyé dans les larmes. Il se lève et me fait signe de le suivre, nous allons jusque dans la cuisine. Là, il me plaque contre un mur et sa tête disparaît dans le grand tee-shirt qui me sert de pyjama, il pleure... Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et attend, il se confiera lui-même mais j'ai trop envie de savoir ce qui le met dans un tel état...

« Duo... sa voix est suppliante. Partons d'ici, je t'en prie !

- Hein ? je ne comprends rien.

- Je ne veux pas rester, rentrons, s'il te plaît, Duo !

- Mais... Pourquoi Wufei ? » j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive.

Il me raconte ce qui s'est passé. Tout en continuant de pleurer. Je comprends sa peine, je le sers contre moi et le berce... Je murmure à son intention ''Pardon, mon ami''. Cette scène me rappelle pas mal de souvenir, aussi, je fredonne l'air de la chanson de Trowa. Je ne l'ai pas suffisamment entendue pour me souvenir des paroles mais je connais bien l'air... Ça a son petit effet, Wufei se calme dans mes bras, ses pleurs s'arrêtent.

Je me sens coupable. Cette idée était la mienne, je pensais bien faire, les aider et tout, mais au lieu de ça... Je fais souffrir mon ami.

_FIN POV_

POV Trowa :  
  
Duo n'est plus là... Je me lève et pars à sa recherche, je descend les escaliers, regarde dehors, non... Un bruit dans la cuisine attire mon attention, je m'y dirige et vois Duo tenant Wufei dans ses bras. Il me regarde, je peux lire d'abord de la surprise dans ses yeux puis ils changent. Il me supplie du regard de ne pas m'énerver et d'attendre ses explications. J'avoue qu'à cette vision, mon coeur s'est serré...

Je connais la jalousie mais refuse de me faire des idées avant l'explication de Duo. Je tiens trop à lui pour le perdre bêtement. Je m'en vais l'attendre dans notre chambre. En chemin, je croise Quatre, il semble abattu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne sais pas... souffle-t-il. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas... »

Je le regarde, complètement stupéfait. Comment le sait-il ? Je réfléchis vite : Wufei ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre à part Duo sache qu'il pleure... Même si je l'ai vu, ça, il l'ignore. J'opte donc pour le mensonge : 

« Rassure-toi alors, tout va bien. Duo et Wufei mangent à la cuisine. Moi, je mangerais plus tard.

- Bon, alors je vais les rejoindre, j'ai faim.

- Gardez-moi quand même quelques trucs ! j'ai presque crié ça pour mettre en garde Duo et Wufei.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Pourvu qu'ils m'aient entendu...

_FIN POV_

Les deux garçons se ruèrent sur les paquets de nourriture, le jeune Chinois savait que n'importe quel signe de faiblesse pourrait le trahir. L'Américain dévisageait son ami, ça se voyait trop qu'il avait pleuré, aussi, en bon farceur qu'il était, il attrapa une tarte qu'il avait trouvé dans le frigo et l'étala sur le visage du pauvre asiatique qui fut pris par surprise. Le blond entra à ce moment-là :

« Ben... Duo... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oh rien ! C'est le gag du genre, j'en crevais d'envie ! répondit allègrement le natté.

- Maxweeeell ! hurla le Chinois entarté.

- (rire) Désolé Wuffy, c'était plus fort que moi ! »

Une bataille de nourriture démarra dans la cuisine, Wufei remerciait intérieurement son ami de son geste, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et bombarda l'Américain avec tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Ce fut la voix de l'Arabe qui les arrêta :

« Stop ! Bon sang, vous n'êtes pas chez vous ! Imaginez la tête de Zechs !

- Quelle tête ? demanda l'intéressé qui surgit, un Japonais dans les bras.

- Heu... les trois garçons laissèrent le temps au shérif de constater l'état de sa cuisine.

- Charmant... le ton ironique du grand blond fit naître des frissons dans le dos des jeunes garçons.

- Bon, ben, je vais prendre une douche ! La confiture dans mes grands cheveux, c'est pas la joie après !

- Lâcheur ! »

Sur ce, le natté disparut. Le regard moqueur se posa sur les deux restants, un sourire aux lèvres, il ricana :

« Bon, il faudrait peut-être ranger, ne ? »

Les deux garçons pestèrent mais se mirent au travail, le Chinois passa l'éponge sur la table et la serpillière sur le sol (le contraire m'aurait fort étonnée) pendant que le petit blond ramassait les morceau de brioche et autres.

Le natté arriva dans sa chambre, prit une serviette et alla dans la salle de bain ; son compagnon le rejoignit et l'aida à se laver les cheveux et le reste du corps. L'Américain brisa le silence en murmurant :

« Wufei m'a supplié de rentrer chez nous...

- Un problème avec Quatre... ? soupçonna le Français.

- Je suppose... Ah, je me sens tellement coupable ! pesta son amant. J'étais pourtant sûr de ce que j'avançais !

- Duo... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Wufei a entendu Quatre gémir cette nuit : Non... Pitié, Wufei... Non... Ça l'a complètement démoralisé.

- ... les yeux verts étaient perdus dans le vague. Et si c'était...

- Quoi ?

- Rien... Je dois d'abord m'en assurer, après je t'en parlerais. »

Sur ce, pour empêcher l'Américain de le questionner, il prit les lèvres de son amant dans un tendre baiser.

_POV Quatre :  
_  
Je suis remonté dans ma chambre, fatigué. C'était crevant de nettoyer la cuisine. Je m'affale sur le lit, quelqu'un frappe à la porte :

« Qui c'est ?

- C'est moi : Trowa... fait la voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr. »

La porte s'ouvre, Trowa me regarde et ferme la porte. Il s'assure d'abord que personne ne traîne dans le couloir... ? Il s'avance vers moi et reprend la parole :

« Je vais être direct, Quatre. Qu'as-tu rêvé cette nuit ?

- Hein ? je le regarde avec des yeux énormes, je ne comprends rien !

- Répond à ma question... insiste-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! je ne me suis jamais montré aussi agressif.

- Quatre... C'est vraiment important.

- Pourquoi ? »

Je ne veux pas le lui dire. Je le regarde encore quelques minutes, il en fait autant. Mais son regard se fait dur. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il s'approche encore et me dit :

« On sort dehors, je dois te parler. »

C'est un ordre. J'acquiesce de la tête, peut-être que je comprendrais enfin ce qu'il me veut. Je sors, même si je ne suis qu'en pyjama, mais nous nous éloignons un peu de la maison. Là il se retourne :

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu rêvé cette nuit ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : ça ne te regarde pas ! » j'ai rarement été autant sur la défensive.

Il s'approche de moi, m'adosse à un arbre et... Son visage et dur, il est furax... ? Comment est-ce possible ? Lui qui est si calme d'habitude... ?

« Répond !

- Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ? je crie, presque aussi fort que lui ; je comprends maintenant pourquoi nous sommes sortis.

- Ça va j'ai compris... il me lâche. Je n'obtiendrais rien en m'énervant... Cependant, saches que ton rêve peut changer bien des choses. »

Je le regarde avec de grands yeux. Mon rêve ? Il délire ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Il s'en va... Je l'ai vraiment déçu, je crois. Je le rattrape :

« Attend ! Je vais te le dire.

- Tu n'es pas obligé... il ne me regarde pas.

- Dis-moi seulement quelque chose : pourquoi tiens-tu tant à le savoir ?

- soupir Je ne peux pas te le dire, Quatre... il se retourne et me fait face, mais il n'a plus l'air en colère. Je le fais parce que j'ai besoin de le savoir. C'est peut-être vraiment important.

- Très bien, je vais te le dire... je soupire. Je rêvais... »

_FIN POV_

_  
POV Heero :  
_  
Duo m'a mis à peu près au courant de la situation. Nous allons devoir partir... Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas partir maintenant ! Je l'ai fait clairement comprendre à Duo :

« Je ne veux pas !

- Mais...

- Je viens à peine de le rencontrer, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à partir comme ça !

- Heero...

- Y a pas moyen ! »

J'en avais presque pleuré. Je suis enfermé dans ma chambre, je regarde tout une dernière fois... J'ai tout expliqué à Zechs. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Mon poing s'écrase dans le mur : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir celui que j'aime près de moi ? Pourquoi ?

Je tombe à genoux... Les larmes coulent toutes seules... Je ne cherche pas à les retenir... Je me sens observé, je me retourne et vois Duo, il me regarde, impassible.

« On va partir dans pas longtemps. »

Il s'approche de moi, ses mains se posent sur mes épaules, il continue :

« Je suis désolé, mais... »

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer, je lui décroche un gros coup de poing dans la figure et me met à hurler :

« T'es désolé ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu n'as pas le droit de m'arracher comme ça à celui que j'aime ! J'ai trop attendu pour ça ! Mais bien sûr ça, tu t'en tapes ! Toi, tu n'as rien à perdre ! Tu as ton Trowa avec toi, vous vivez ensemble, donc toi, tu ne perds rien ! Tu t'en tapes bien de ce que tu fais subir aux autres ! La preuve c'est que tu nous as fait venir ici pour rien ! Tu n'as fait que blesser Wufei et maintenant tu me blesses moi aussi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ou quoi ? C'est ça un ami ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je croyais qu'on était amis mais apparemment tu t'en fiches complètement, pas vrai ? »

Je hurle tout ce que je peux, je laisse sortir toute cette rage qui est en moi, toute cette injustice. Je ne veux pas partir ! Duo est à terre et me regarde, un mince filet de sang coule de sa bouche. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à me calmer :

« Je te hais, Duo Maxwell ! Je te déteste et je te maudis de toute mon âme ! »

Il se relève, me regarde encore. Toujours impassible. Je sens que j'ai envie de le frapper... ! J'ai besoin de tourner ma rage sur quelqu'un... Duo est là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a cherché à me dire, mais il ne dit plus rien, il me laisse hurler, le frapper sans rien dire... ? Je le dévisage encore, de nouvelles larmes coulent de mes yeux, je tombe à genoux devant lui et me met à sangloter dans ses vêtements :

« Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tu fais ça, Duo... ? »

Il ne répond pas, il me serre seulement dans ses bras. Je me calme. Ce n'est pas de sa faute... Non...

« Je croyais bien faire... sa voix est triste mais calme. Je pensais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour des gens qui n'avaient en fait pas besoin de moi... J'ai fait du mal à Wufei et je t'en fais à toi. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça... Peut-être que tu ne me le pardonneras jamais... Et, au fond, c'est tout ce que je mérite. Mais... »

Une larme s'écrase sur mon épaule, je lève la tête et le regarde : il pleure... ? Son visage n'est plus impassible. Il y a tant de souffrance dans ses yeux.

« J'ai essayé d'être fort, continue-t-il, conscient que je vous détruisais, Wufei et toi. Mais c'est trop dur... Je ne peux pas.

- Pardonne-moi, Duo ! je le prend dans mes bras à mon tour. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais furieux. Je regrette... Pardon. Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Toi et toi seul.

- Heero...

- Shht... C'est fini. Nous allons en discuter avec les autres, d'acc ? Et... S'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, alors nous partirons... »

--- A SUIVRE...

Sahad : Ne croyez pas que je veux être méchante, mais il faut bien un peu de sentiments, ne ? Une petite review ? C'est dur comme passage mais ne vous en faites pas : il y a une suite, en bien ou en mal.

Duo : tu parles d'une histoire. On se tape, on pleure et tout... C'est pas la joie !

Sahad : Maieuh ! J'ai déjà dit que j'aimais les happy end ! Alors ne vas pas râler ! Je pourrais toujours changer d'avis !

G-boys : Non ! Pitié !

Sahad : Bien... Alors bon, vous êtes au courant maintenant : ce sera une Happy End... Normalement.


	10. Haut les coeurs!

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10 :  
**  
Les garçons et les filles se réunirent dans le salon de la maison, les filles, qui n'avaient rien à voir dans le plan de Duo, ignoraient le sujet de la réunion. Heero tenait fermement le bras de son amant, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le lui arrache (ce qui n'était pas faux), Duo était assis sur le canapé au centre de l'assemblée, Trowa avait posé sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Wufei était debout, laissant le dernier fauteuil à Quatre. L'Américain prit la parole :

« Bien, tout le monde est là. Donc je pose la question qui nous réunis ici : est-ce qu'on reste ou pas ?

- Comment ça ? le questionna Relena.

- Et bien, poursuivit-il, qui veut rester ici quelques temps encore et qui veut rentrer chez nous ? Suite à quelques problèmes, que je ne citerais pas, nous devons choisir entre ces deux possibilités.

- Moi, je vote pour rester... lança le Japonais.

- Nous aussi... rétorqua Noin, connaissant l'avis de son amie.

- Donc, trois sont déjà pour rester. En ce qui me concerne, je m'inclinerais à la majorité... remarqua le natté.

- Pareil... répondit simplement le Français.

- Pourquoi rentrer ? Moi, je trouve qu'on est bien ici... ajouta le jeune Arabe.

- Quatre voix pour, donc nous restons. C'est tout. » conclut Duo.

Les deux filles se questionnaient du regard sans comprendre l'intérêt de cette réunion, le Chinois n'avait pas donné son avis, il se retira dans sa chambre.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Pardon Wufei... Mais la majorité a voté. Je n'ai trouvé que cette façon pour ne pas paraître injuste, d'ailleurs, pourquoi s'en remettent-ils tous à moi ? Je ne suis pas le chef que je sache. Mais bon... Je jette un regard à Heero qui me sourit avant de se blottir contre Zechs, Trowa me passe une main dans le dos pour le réconforter, je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il sait quand ça ne va pas...

« Ça va aller ? me demande-t-il.

- Ouais... je murmure. Mais j'aimerais ne pas avoir à prendre de telles décisions...

- T'as été génial.

- Pas pour tout le monde... »

En disant ça, je regarde l'escalier par où est parti Wufei. Trowa n'a pas voulu me dire quelle idée il avait eu dans la salle de bain, j'espère seulement que ça pourra aider Wufei... Je m'en veux tellement. Enfin, je suis quand même content que Heero aie pu trouver l'élu de son coeur.

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Trowa :  
  
Pauvre Duo, je sens bien qu'il se maudit d'avoir eu cette idée de voyage. Mais je me presse contre lui en murmurant ''ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir''. Zechs s'approche de nous avec Heero lové contre lui :

« Duo, ça va aller ?

- Mouais... Je pense... bougonne mon ange.

- Duo... souffle Heero qui lâche Zechs pour se mettre à la hauteur de Duo. Ecoute... Merci. Moi, je te remercie pour ça, c'est vraiment sympa et je te demande encore pardon pour tout à l'heure, hai ?

- Okay no prob...

- Bon, ben... On s'en va nous. »

Ils s'en vont... Duo ne bouge toujours pas. Je m'assoie à côté de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Il prend vraiment trop sur lui...

_FIN POV_

Le jeune Chinois resta interdit, assis sur son lit. Il devait s'y résoudre, même si ça ne l'enchantait pas. Mais bon, il avait toujours l'amitié du petit blond, il n'avait pas tout perdu. Mais il sentit son coeur se serrer lorsque son ami entra dans la chambre. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants. Le jeune Arabe s'avança :

« Ça ne va pas ? Tu aurais préféré partir ?

- Non... Ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas ça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais, si je peux t'aider je le ferais.

- Quatre... Je... l'asiatique ne savais plus quoi dire. Ecoute... Merci. Mais, ça ira.

- Comme tu le sens. »

Le jeune garçon se leva et sortit de la pièce, suivi par deux yeux couleur ébène. Wufei baissa la tête : il ne lui avait pas dit. Il ne pouvait pas. Il avait peur.

_POV Heero :_

Je sors dehors, sentir l'odeur de la mer et le vent doux courir sur mon torse. J'ai ouvert ma chemise, je laisse les courants d'air caresser ma peau. Je comprends la détresse de Wufei. Mais qu'y puis-je ? J'avoue que mon choix était peut-être un peu égoïste. Mais je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir rester auprès de lui. Zechs s'approche... Sa main caresse doucement ma poitrine. J'en frémis...

Sa main remonte un peu vers mon cou pendant que l'autre descend doucement vers mon short. Je suis bien... C'est si bon... Si doux... Il dépose quelques baisers sur mon cou, je laisse échapper un petit soupir de bonheur. Oui, je veux rester.

Il passe sa main sous l'élastique de mon short et commence à jouer avec moi. Je sens la chaleur monter, tout comme le plaisir. Ma respiration s'accélère, mon coeur saute dans ma poitrine. Je sens sa langue glisser doucement vers ma bouche. Nous nous embrassons, je me sens fondre littéralement. Je gémis de plaisir. Il arrête de jouer avec moi, fais glisser sa mains sur mes fesses et me soulève, il chuchote à mon oreille :

« Je connais un meilleur endroit pour ça. »

Rah... C'est si bon, je crois pas que je vais survivre à ça. Douce torture...

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Quatre :  
  
Je croise Zechs et Heero dans les escaliers, ils vont ''jouer''. Je suis près à le parier vu la tête que tire Heero et les mains baladeuses de Zechs... Ce sont de bonnes vacances.

J'ai demandé à rester. Mais c'est que je veux vraiment tenter ma chance avec Wufei. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le moment : il n'a pas le moral ces temps-ci et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il refuse de me dire ce qui le tracasse. Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer. Il semble avoir suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

Je vais voir les filles, elles discutent entre elles : elles feuillettent un magasine où il y a des photos de mecs et autres. Elles sursautent quand je frappe :

« Je dérange peut-être ?

- Non, non ! Tu peux entrer, Quatre ! me sourit Noin.

- Tu n'as pas l'air bien... remarque Relena.

- Non, ça va... Rien de grave ! je mens (ça devient une habitude ces temps- ci !).

- Si tu le dis... » Marmonne Noin.

_FIN POV_

Le Français et son compagnon sortirent en ville pour discuter autour d'un café ou autre, ils marchaient, Duo collé à son amant, celui-ci passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils ne restèrent pas silencieux très longtemps :

« Trowa... Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vérifier ? demanda le natté.

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'avait rêvé Quatre cette nuit... répondit son compagnon.

- Et ?

- Eh bien, il a dit qu'il avait vu tout s'effondrer autour de lui, il était seul et une personne était devant lui.

- Wufei ?

- Exact, il lui suppliait de rester. »

L'Américain stoppa net : alors il n'avait rien fait de faux ? Il était dans le vrai depuis le début ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sauter et crier de joie sous les yeux ahuris des passants et le regard amusé de son homme. Tout n'était pas perdu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls, vu que les deux garçons n'y parviendraient jamais : entre l'un qui était timide et l'autre qui déprimait à cause d'une méprise.

« On va leur donner une big baffe made by Maxwell, ne ?

- Ok ! » répondit son amant avec un grand sourire.

**----- A SUIVRE ------**


	11. Bon, au boulot

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Salut à tous ! Bon c'est pour vous dire que je vais peut-être un peu ralentir la progression de cette fanfic car j'ai quelques commentaires de texte à faire pour le bahut. Et oui, c'est fini les vacances ! Bouah... Enfin... It's life.

**Chapitre 11 :  
**  
Les deux garçons prenaient le chemin du retour, le natté chantait à gorge déployée, montrant sa bonne humeur :

« Please, don't let me go... Please, just let me know...

- Duo...

- Vi?

- On est dans la rue... râla le Français.

- Oh, alors tu as honte de ma voix ? renifla l'Américain.

- Non... Mais j'ai honte tout court.

- Bon d'acc, j'arrête. Mais c'est que je suis tellement content de savoir que ça va s'arranger entre Wuffy et Quat-chan !

- Rien n'est encore sûr, Duo.

- Avec une big baffe made by Maxwell, ça ira comme sur des roulettes ! »

Beuglant cette dernière phrase, le natté partit dans une course folle, incitant on compagnon à tenter de l'attraper :

« Allez, Tro ! Tu m'attraperas paeuh ! claironna-t-il.

- DUO ! ATTENTION ! » hurla son amant.

L'Américain s'était engagé sur un passage piéton sans avoir regardé la couleur du feu, il tourna la tête et vit arriver une voiture à pleine vitesse...

_POV Heero :  
_  
Je me repose dans les bras de mon amour, récupérant mon souffle et mon énergie dont je suis littéralement vidé... Le téléphone sonne, je tends mollement le bras vers l'appareil sur la table de chevet et décroche :

« Allô ?

- Heero ? C'est Trowa... sa voix est faible.

- Trowa... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ta voix est bizarre.

- C'est... il a une grosse difficulté à parler et je peux l'entendre... Pleuré... ?

- Trowa ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? je panique complètement.

- C'est Duo... Il s'est fait renverser... On est à l'hosto... »

Je lâche le téléphone lorsque j'entends ça. Duo ? A l'hosto... ? Zechs se lève et reprend le téléphone, il dit qu'on arrive. Il raccroche et me demande d'aller chercher les autres. Je me lève péniblement et me dirige vers la chambre de Wufei et de Quatre. Il n'y a que Wufei. Je m'avance et là, mes jambes me lâchent, heureusement, il me rattrape :

« Yuy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as mal ?

- Duo s'est fait... Renverser... en disant ça, je fond en larmes.

- Maxwell... ? »

Je peux entendre au son de sa voix qu'il a du mal à me croire. Il me serre dans ses bras et me demande d'attendre dans la chambre, il va chercher les autres. Je reste seul, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Wufei :  
  
Manquait plus que ça ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser : pour moi, c'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas le croire ! Je dévale les escaliers cinq à cinq, manque de m'écraser en route mais j'atteins quand même la chambre des filles où elles discutent avec Quatre :

« Eh ! Venez !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me questionne Noin.

- On va à l'hôpital ! je répond.

- Pourquoi ? Relena me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- Duo s'est fait renverser... je lâche, ma voix est enrouée.

- QUOI ! » ils hurlent tous en coeur.

_FIN POV Wufei_

POV Trowa :

Je suis assis dans la salle d'attente. J'ai mal... J'ai peur... Des larmes perlent sur mes joues mais je m'en fiche, je ne cherche pas à le cacher. Duo... Quelle idée de te précipiter comme ça !

« Trowa ! »

Je me retourne, ce sont les autres, ils arrivent en courant. Heero a pleuré, ça se voit. Il se jette dans mes bras :

« Comment il va ?

- Je n'en sais rien... j'avoue. Ils ont dit qu'ils viendraient me chercher... »

Relena me tend un mouchoir que j'accepte volontiers. Je sèche mes larmes : ça ne sert à rien de pleurer et si Duo me voit comme ça, il va encore se culpabiliser... Je me rassois, Noin passe ses mains sur mes épaules pour me réconforter. Ça me soulage qu'ils soient tous là... Mais en même temps, j'ai toujours peur. Je revois encore cette scène...

_--- FLASH BACK ---  
_  
« DUO ! ATTENTION ! »

Il se retourne, ses yeux s'agrandissent. Un crissement de pneus. Un cri. Son corps retombe lourdement sur le sol.

_--- FIN DU FLASH BACK ---  
_  
Une infirmière s'approche, je me lève, tremblant. Elle me fait signe de la suivre. Nous entrons dans une chambre blanche. Sur le lit, Duo est allongé, il respire... ! Je me sens vraiment soulagé. C'est le médecin qui m'adresse la parole :

« Ne vous en faites pas, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Mais il faudra faire plus attention, c'est complètement inconscient de traverser comme ça !

- Il va bien alors ? j'ai du mal à reconnaître ma voix.

- Oui... C'est un miracle d'ailleurs. Il a seulement une fracture au tibia gauche... m'annonce-t-il.

- Mais après, ça sera comme avant, n'est-ce pas ? Quatre ouvre la bouche pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la chambre.

- Bien sûr, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il pourra gambader, sauter et tout. Même le sport ne lui posera pas de problème : ce n'est qu'une petite fracture. D'ici deux mois, il ira mieux. »

Sur ce, ils nous laisse. Je m'approche du lit et prend la main de Duo dans la mienne ; ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement et il tourne la tête vers moi :

« Tro... Pardon... Tu as dû te faire du souci pour moi...

- Les autres aussi... je m'écarte, les laissant s'approcher.

- T'es malade ! Limite inconscient ! beugle Heero.

- Je sais... Mais c'est que... il s'arrête et me regarde, je lui fais un signe de la tête, il va tout raconter. En fait... C'est que je croyais que je m'étais trompé en amenant tout le monde ici... C'est après que Trowa m'a dit... Un truc... Et du coup, j'étais content. Alors... »

_FIN POV Trowa_

POV Heero :  
  
Je ne comprends pas trop, là... Duo me fait signe de m'approcher, il me raconte tout à l'oreille. J'éclate de rire sous le regard éberlué des autres. Sacré Duo, même à moitié mort il ferait son possible pour terminer ses plans. C'est avec un regard entendu entre Tro, Duo et moi que nous nous refixons le même objectif du départ : caser Wufei et Quatre ensemble.

Je sors avec Zechs, les autres resterons un peu plus. Je lui raconte à mon tour tout ce qu'il s'est passé...

« Donc, dans quelques jours, quand Duo sera sorti, vous allez les mettre ensemble ? me demande-t-il.

- Bien sûr ! On était venus pour ça, au début ! je rétorque. Mais pourquoi ''vous'' ? Tu nous aides, toi !

- Moi ?

- Ben ouais ! »

Je le regarde malicieusement, il est trop drôle quand il fait cette tête ! Il me sourit et me chuchote un ''d'accord''.

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Duo :  
  
J'ai manqué de dire une connerie quand il fallait expliquer : Trowa était d'accord pour que je dise tout mais ça ne serait pas drôle, je veux m'amuser un peu aussi ! Ça serait trop facile, sinon. Pardon Wufei, mais il va falloir que tu attendes.

Mon amour me tient toujours la main pendant que les filles me harcèlent pour savoir ce que j'ai chuchoté à Hee-chan. Mais il est hors de question que je leur dise : je sais bien que Relena a des sentiments pour Quatre, mais maintenant que je sais qu'entre Quatre et Wufei ça peut marcher, pas question de risquer. Du coup, pour échapper à ses assauts, je me love contre le corps robuste de mon chéri, il rigole et me serre un peu plus. Lorsque j'irais mieux, on s'amusera bien tous les deux. Je lance un regard malicieux à Trowa, il a compris et me sourit. Il n'y a que moi qui aie droit à ce type de sourire (dans le genre pervers le sourire, mais que ceux-là, ne ?).

_----- TROIS JOURS PLUS TARD -----  
_  
Argh ! J'en ai marre ! Je veux courir ! Même si les autres viennent me voir, je m'ennuie à mourir ! Enfin, aujourd'hui c'est Tro et Hee-chan qui viennent : nous allons élaborer notre plan ! On toque à la porte : 

« Entrez ! je beugle.

- C'est nous ! Hee-chan et Tro sont super souriants.

- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? me demande Heero.

- Ça va... je répond. Bon, on s'y met ?

- Hai, hai ! répondent-ils.

- Bon, alors voilà... »

**--- A SUIVREUH ! **

Sahad : Je sais que c'est sadique de couper là, mais bon. Chtite review ?


	12. Encore des trucs fous

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Et un de plus, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 :  
**  
Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accident de l'Américain, pourtant, rien n'avait avancé dans les histoires de couples du groupe. Le plan des garçons tenait donc toujours. L'après-midi était chaude, tous étaient dans le salon. Le Japonais leur avait promis une surprise, ils attendaient donc. Le Français entra, suivi du natté qui avançait comme il pouvait à l'aide de béquilles :

« Salut tout le monde ! hurla-t-il à l'intention de ceux qui le regardaient et même des autres.

- Duo ! Quatre se précipita pour serrer son ami dans ses bras.

- Comme quoi, tu es résistant... le Chinois eu un sourire en coin. Pire que les cafards !

- C'est pas sympa Wuffiffi de me dire ça ! lança plaintivement l'Américain.

- C'est Wufei, Duo... rappela l'asiatique sur un ton mauvais.

- D'akodac ! sourit le natté en croisant les doigt à la hauteur des yeux de son ami.

- Naaaaaaan... » râla le jeune garçon en tournant des yeux couleur ébène vers le ciel.

Tous rirent de bon coeur, heureux de retrouver le jeune Américain souriant et toujours aussi taquin. Et toujours aussi insouciant, aussi. Il donna un léger coup de béquille dans le tibia de son ami Japonais qui lui fit un clin d'oeil en retour :

« Vous savez quoi ? commença-t-il. Avec Trowa, on s'est dit qu'on voulait faire un truc pour le retour de Duo. Question de le remettre sur pied moralement, alors... Qui serait d'accord pour aller planter sa tente quelque part ?

- Camper ? tout le monde écarquillait les yeux.

- Pas une bonne idée ? demanda Heero, un peu vexé.

- Si, si... Mais on ne s'y attendait pas... expliqua le jeune Arabe. Et où ?

- Mmh. Il y a une forêt pas loin d'ici... répondit Zechs. Enfin. A une dizaine de kilomètres tout au plus.

- Parfait ! brailla Duo. J'ai hâte d'y être ! Merci mon Hee-chan !

- De rien. »

En disant cela, il s'était complètement tourné vers son ami natté, arborant un grand sourire suivi d'un clin d'oeil qui cachait des pensées pas très sages.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Je pense qu'on va bien se marrer. Wufei et Quatre ne savent pas ce qui les attend ! Je ris intérieurement mais ai beaucoup de mal à ne rien laisser transparaître extérieurement. Nous fixons une date : demain ! Je peux pas attendre, trop impatient de faire des conneries. Ça c'est le syndrome Maxwell qui m'a eu. Quoique au bahut c'était pire... ! On désespérait les profs à nous deux !

Je me remémore les sales coups que Duo et moi faisions au collège, et au lycée. Enfin... C'était le bon vieux temps... Pas que je me considère vieux (j'ai quand même pas 75 ans !) mais... Ça paraît si loin...

Bon, je m'égare là ! Je propose à Zechs de m'aider à faire les bagages, Duo établira la liste assis sur le lit à côté de nous, Quatre et Wufei préparent les repas (on a encore réussi à les coller ensemble), Trowa prépare les trousses de secours en cas de problèmes : médocs et compagnie. Les filles font leurs bagages, je ne tiens pas à tomber sur un soutif pour me ramasser une tarte en pleine poire après.

_FIN POV Heero_

_  
POV Duo :  
_  
Les préparatifs sont prêts. Je me traîne lamentablement vers mon lit : c'est pas que c'est dur d'avoir des béquilles mais ça crève ! J'ai les bras en bouillie ! En plus, mon plâtre n'est franchement pas léger ! TxT

Heureusement je croise mon Tro qui veut bien me porter à bon port. Là, c'est les tendres câlins qui m'ont tant manqué ! Il m'embrasse tendrement dans le cou. Rah ! Ça me fait délirer ! J'en ronronne de plaisir, Trowa me regarde d'un air amusé, je lui souris, bien heureux, toujours en ronronnant. Ses mains se perdent sous mon tee-shirt. J'ai des frissons en sentant ses doigts glisser le long de ma peau, m'électrisant tout le corps. Mmh...

On frappe à la porte, je fusille du regard. Mes yeux lancent des rayons lasers en direction de la porte qui s'ouvre, Hee-chan entre. Je me calme... Mais je suis quand même un peu frustré :

« T'aurais pu passer une petite heure plus tard, non ?

- Oh, vous étiez... il balaye l'air de la main comme pour effacer sa bourde. Gomen !

- Pas grave... je marmonne. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est en ce qui concerne notre plan... chuchote-t-il.

- Vas-y, accouche ! je lance en souriant de malice.

- Ben, pour Wufei quand... »

_FIN POV _

Les jeunes garçons louèrent une voiture, ainsi, certains iraient dans la voiture du shérif, et les autres dans celle de location. Pour le trajet, le Japonais accepta de laisser son homme pour rejoindre ses deux amis, ils furent rejoins par Noin. Wufei, Quatre et Relena montèrent dans la voiture du grand blond. Et ils prirent la route.

« Ah... l'Américain avait ouvert sa fenêtre et soupirait comme un bienheureux.

- Tu ne le perds pas de vue, hein Noin ? lança Heero.

- T'inquiète donc pas... » répondit-elle.

Ils roulaient à une vitesse normale sur la petite route, regardant le paysage, interpellant les piétons et autres bêtises. Le Français jeta un regard en arrière, puis s'immobilisa. Heero remarqua à quel point la tête de son ami avait changée :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- T'as déjà vu... Un nuage noir (gris foncé, quoi !) avec un visage hideux pas rassurant du tout voler à la poursuite des gens, toi ? »

Les deux autres garçons se retournèrent pour constater avec effroi que le Français n'avait pas des visions : un nuage monstrueux volait vers eux. L'Américain ne se retint pas de hurler :

« P'tain, qu'est-ce que c'est encore qu'cette diablerie ? Fonce, Noin ! Accélère ! Accélère ! »

La jeune femme appuya sur le champignon, rejoignant à toute allure l'autre voiture, ses occupants venaient eux aussi d'apercevoir la masse orageuse qui les poursuivait et accéléraient à leur tour. Malgré la vitesse considérable des véhicules, la chose ne se laissait pas distancer, se rapprochant chaque fois un peu plus.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Purée, c'est quoi ce truc ? Je regarde ce monstre se rapprocher de plus en plus. Ça se rapproche aussi de la route, et là, j'en crois pas trop ce que je vois, une sorte de cheval avec son cavalier se forme à l'avant du nuage et se lance à notre poursuite, lui aussi ! Dans le genre bizarreries, nous sommes servis ! J'entend Duo beugler :

« Mais bon sang, c'est quoi le blème là ! Que je sache, les trucs zarbis, c'est en Irlande, nan !

- C'est bizarre... je me tourne vers Heero, il a retrouvé son calme, je sais pas comment il fait. C'est le troisième truc louche qui nous arrive et, à chaque fois, il n'y a que nous.

- Comment ça ? demande Noin sans quitter la route des yeux.

- Ben, à chaque fois il n'y a personne dans les alentours... s'explique-t-il. Si vous regardez bien, le coin est désert. »

Nous regardons dehors : effectivement, il n'y a aucune habitation, aucun signe de vie. Une violente secousse nous ramène à notre situation ! La voiture manque de quitter la route ! Heureusement que Noin sait bien conduire ! Mais... Non ! Sa tête a percuté le volant, elle est assommée ! Duo se jette sur le volant, enfin, comme il peut, et essaye de maintenir notre direction... !

Je tourne la tête à gauche et me retrouve nez à nez avec le chevalier nuageux, je sens un frisson d'effroi me parcourir l'échine. Il se rapproche d'un coup de nous et la voiture bascule ! Nous roulons hors de la route ! Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est crier ! Nous roulons encore quatre ou cinq fois et nous écrasons contre un arbre. Ma vue s'affaiblit. J'essaye de garder les yeux ouverts mais je sombre dans un noir complet...

_FIN POV  
_  
« Trowa... Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux. »

Le Français émergea doucement, la voix était lointaine. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il faisait sombre... Un visage familier se tenait devant lui. Il regarda à nouveau : 

« Hee... Heero ?

- Ouais... répondit l'autre. On a eu un petit accident.

- Et le monstre ? se rappela soudainement le châtain.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'étonna le Japonais. Ah... C'est vrai. Tu dormais pendant le trajet... C'est vrai que tu avais le sommeil agité mais ne t'inquiète pas, on a seulement crevé un pneu.

- Je... Dormais... ? » souffla le garçon à lui-même.

Sur ce, le brun s'éloigna, allant rejoindre la conductrice et le natté qui râlait car il voulait voir son compagnon. Trowa se rapprocha d'eux :

« Tro ! hurla l'Américain. Tu vas bien ?

- Heu... Oui. Enfin, je crois...

- Il n'a rien, Duo, juste une bosse... répondit l'asiatique tout en essayant de dégager le peu de matériel intact de la voiture cabossée.

- Les autres ont bien dû s'apercevoir de notre disparition, on va remonter jusqu'à la route et continuer notre chemin, avec un peu de chance, on les retrouvera... » expliqua Noin.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Je commence quand même râler :

« Des grooms démoniaques, un monstre sorti de ''20 000 lieues sous les mers'', un natté accidenté, un pneu crevé et une visite dans un fossé. Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tente de me rassurer Noin, il ne peut rien arriver de pire. »

A peine a-t-elle dit cela que quelques gouttes nous tombe dessus... Génial... (ironie qui tue). Oh ! J'en ai marre de ces vacances ! On est dans un trou paumé et y a que sur nous que ça tombe ! Je shoote de rage dans une pierre qui va atterrir dans un buisson. Les autres ne disent rien, c'est le silence. Hein ? Y a un grognement qui vient du buisson où a atterri ma pierre... ?

Nous ne bougeons plus, je crois bien que j'ai arrêté de respirer. Une forme brune, géante, sort du buisson...

_FIN POV_

« Sauve qui peut ! »

Tous se précipitèrent vers la route, n'essayant même pas de savoir ce qui avait surgit des buissons, cependant, un cri plaintif appela leur attention :

« Eh ! J'ai des béquilles au cas où vous l'auriez oublié ! »

Après quelques jurons, le Français attrapa son amant et le porta jusqu'à la route, courant comme les autres à en perdre haleine. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'assirent sur le bitume :

« C'était... Quoi... A votre... Avis ? articula le Japonais.

- J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir ! gémit la jeune femme à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'interdis de jeter des pierres dans les buissons à partir de maintenant !

- No prob ! T'inquiète pas... répondit Heero toujours à bout de souffle.

- Y a intérêt... ! »

Ils reprirent leur souffle comme ils purent.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
D'accord, j'ai des rêves tordus et juste après y a un autre monstre qui surgit de nulle part... Remarque, j'ai pas regardé, c'était peut-être un ours. Quoique ici... Trowa, mon vieux, tu dis n'importe quoi. Je regarde dans la direction de laquelle on vient. Rien. Ouf... Je tiens toujours Duo dans mes bras, lui, il essaye de ne pas perdre ses béquilles. Je le serre un peu plus et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

Nous entendons des craquements dans les herbes... ! Nous ne bougeons plus. La curiosité et la peur sont plus fortes que tout ! Bon sang... Ce machin se rapproche. Un truc surgit de nulle part en hurlant ! Je ferme les yeux tout comme Heero, Duo hurle, Noin aussi. Une voix grave s'élève : 

« You're mine ! (Vous êtes miens !)

- Huh ? Il parle anglais... ? Duo a tourné la tête vers la créature.

- On dirait la bestiole dans un film... remarque Noin. C'est Golum ?

- I said that I gatch you (j'ai dit que je vous tenais)! beugle la bestiole qui doit bien faire deux ou trois têtes de plus que moi.

- Duo... C'est toi l'Américain... lance Heero.

- Il dit qu'il nous tient. »

Un silence s'installe. Nous nous regardons. Et c'est reparti pour une course ! Enfin... C'était reparti pour : nous somme prisonniers par je ne sais quel lasso lumineux. Je cauchemarde, c'est pas possible !

_FIN POV_

POV Duo :  
  
D'accord... C'est pas la joie. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne ressens pas tellement la peur... Normalement, lorsque on rencontre un monstre, on est sensé beugler, non ? Mais c'est pas une raison pour lui faire confiance, j'essaye de discuter :

- Hey, guy. Can you tell me what you'll do with us? (eh, mec... Tu peux me dire ce que tu vas faire de nous?)

- I can... Understand what you're saying... ?( Je peux... Comprendre ce que tu dis... ?) il me regarde, faut voir, à croire que c'est moi le monstre...

- Yep, I'm Americain. (Yep, chuis Américain.)

- Oh... il a pas l'air emballé. Whatever, foreign meat is good too... ( Peu importe, la viande étrangère est bonne aussi...) »

Bon... Maintenant, j'ai peur... ! Je me débats comme je peux sous les yeux interloqués de mes comparses. Je leur explique en vitesse, et là, c'est le bordel !

**A SUIVRE...**


	13. Le MEIRO

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Toujours bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13 :  
**  
Les quatre prisonniers se débattaient de toute leur force, ce qui énerva passablement notre monstre :

« Get quiet ! ( Restez tranquilles !)

- What the fuck are you saying ? (Qu'est-ce que tu racontes putain?) beugla l'Américain. I'm gonna die and you're saying to me ''get quiet''? (Je vais crever et tu me dis ''reste tranquille''?) »

La créature marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles mais ne protesta pas. Elle les amenait, à chaque pas, plus loin dans la forêt ; les quatre prisonniers cessèrent de se débattre, conscients que ça ne servait à rien. Pourtant l'Américain tenta une dernière fois :

« Hey... Can you just let one of us go... please? (Eh... Ne peux-tu pas laisser juste l'un d'entre nous partir... Steup ?)

- Are you gonna shut up ? (vas-tu te taire?) lança la bestiole.

- Hey! Stupid I-don't-know-what! I'm not gonna shut my fucking mouth if you don't answer to me, okay? (Eh! Stupide je-ne-sais-quoi! Je vais pas fermer ma putain de bouche si tu me réponds pas, ok ?) » hurla le natté.

Il renonça pourtant à continuer. Il en avait marre de s'égosiller pour rien, regrettant seulement de finir en repas. Pourvu que les autres les retrouvent à temps... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Comment les autres feraient-ils pour les retrouver dans ce trou perdu, au milieu de la forêt ? L'espoir des prisonniers était à son plus bas lorsque le monstre les déposa sur le sol, une voix retentit :

« What do you bring to me ? (qu'est-ce que tu m'apporté?) un homme tout diminué s'approcha d'eux.

- Hey, Mushroom-face! (Eh, Tête-de-champignon !) lança l'Américain. What the hell is happening here ? (Que diable ce passe-t-il ici?) Oh, et puis pourquoi je m'entête... ?

- Vous êtes vivants ? s'étonna l'homme.

- On a l'air morts, peut-être ! brailla le Japonais qui comprenait enfin ce qui était dit.

- C'est la première fois qu'il ramène des trucs vivants... Let them go... » lança l'étranger à l'intention du monstre.

Les quatre compagnons furent donc relâchés, le monstre se montrant beaucoup moins agressif tout à coup. Il alla jusqu'à s'excuser de ce qui c'était passé, ainsi que son maître :

« Pardonnez cette méprise. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop effrayés.

- Oh, vous savez... répondit le Français. On a vu tellement de choses bizarres depuis qu'on est là que maintenant.

- Des choses bizarres ? répéta l'homme.

- Ouais... acquiesça la jeune fille. D'abord des grooms démoniaques dans un hôtel fantôme, un calamar géant...

- Oh, reprit l'inconnu, il ne fallait pas vous en faire, ils ne sont pas méchants.

- Nan ! A peine ! ironisa l'Américain. Mais comment les connaissez-vous ? Et puis, tant qu'on y est, qui êtes vous ?

- Alors, je suis un scientifique, le docteur G. Mon collaborateur est la bête que vous voyez ici, le professeur J. Nos assistants sont le groupe de grooms que vous avez rencontré. Et le calamar, comme vous dites, est un de mes amis : Treize Kushrenada.

- Heu... Ils n'étaient pas sympas, et... Comment dire... ? Ils ETAIENT vos amis. » rectifia l'asiatique.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce n'est pas bon pour nous, à peine j'ai dit ça que je le regrette : la face de notre hôte s'assombrie.

« Pourquoi ''étaient'' ? »

Je regarde les autres. Ils sont comme moi, ils ont la pétoche. Kami- sama, pourquoi ai-je dit ça ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre au docteur. J'essaye de me rattraper :

« Ben... Heu... Ils étaient fous furieux et... Heu... Les gens des alentours oooooont... »

Duo me dévisage l'air de dire ''mon pauvre vieux, tu mens toujours aussi mal'', c'est pas franchement rassurant ! G se rapproche de moi et siffle :

« Que leur est-il arrivé ?

- Ils... Ont fini au zoo ! hurle Noin en se précipitant à mon secours.

- C'est ça... acquiesce Duo (il ment super bien quand il veut, même s'il n'aime pas ça). On a eu un petit prob' avec eux et du coup ils se sont mis à vouloir nous tuer. Alors on a voulu en savoir plus et on a questionné les gens du coin, ils ont dit que c'était pas la première fois et qu'ils fallait enfermer ces créatures pour les examiner. »

Nous regardons tous Duo avec des yeux de merlans frits : où il va chercher ça lui ? Enfin, toujours est-il que ça ne calme pas notre vieux pépé... Ça a même l'effet contraire ! Il se met à hurler et à maudire les habitants du coin (je crois qu'on a fait un gaffe en les mêlant à ça !). Nous profitons de la crise du scientifique pour nous casser en courant aussi vite qu'on le peut. Je tourne la tête pour regarder en arrière, c'est sûrement ma plus belle connerie car je me prends les pieds dans une racine et m'étale parterre. Les autres s'arrêtent, Trowa porte déjà Duo et ne sait pas quoi faire, quant à Noin, elle se précipite pour m'aider à me relever et nous repartons, toujours plus vite.

Des pas lourds se font entendre derrière nous. C'est le soi-disant J, il galope derrière nous ! Je hais ce coin ! Je hais ces vacances ! Nous hurlons tout en courant, le contraire étant un peu impossible ! Et nous essayons, de mémoire, à rejoindre la route. D'un seul coup, Noin nous pousse dans les buissons et nous fait signe de ne plus faire de bruit. Les pas se rapprochent. Ils nous dépassent et puis... Plus rien. Nous attendons quelques minutes et soupirons de soulagement : il ne nous a pas retrouvés.

_FIN POV_

Les quatre amis se relevèrent pour sortir de leur cachette, ils reprirent leur chemin pour retrouver la route et par la même occasion, leurs compagnons. Ils marchèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla être des heures, s'arrêtant de temps à autre, surtout pour le pauvre Trowa qui transportait toujours leur ami. Celui-ci finit par dire :

« Tu sais, mamour. Je peux marcher si c'est trop dur.

- Non, non, ça va... le rassura son amant. C'est pas pire qu'une randonnée...

- Une randonnée qui n'en finit pas... gémit leur amie.

- Dis, Tro... remarqua l'Américain. Depuis quand tu as un tatouage sur le visage ? »

Le garçon passa sa main sur sa joue, là où regardait son compagnon. Les deux autres se rapprochèrent et regardèrent. Le Japonais lâcha finalement :

« C'est un Kanji.

- C'est quoi ? demanda le natté.

- C'est un écriture japonaise... expliqua le brun. Dans ma langue, ça se dit ''MAIGO''.

- Et ça veut dire ? l'interrogea la fille.

- ''Enfant perdu''.

- Oh naaaaan... » soupirèrent-ils tous en coeur.

Ils s'assirent et se regardèrent. Seraient-ils destinés à errer dans une forêt sans jamais parvenir à en sortir ? Soudain, Noin leur fit remarquer qu'ils avaient tous un symbole que le Japonais traduisit : duo avait sur son front ''GORAKU'' (passe-temps, divertissement, distraction) ; Noin, elle, avait dans son cou ''SETSU'' (être en contact, recevoir) ; et lui, d'après le dessin que le natté avait tracé sur le sol, ''SHÔRAI'' ( normalement c'est un trait sur le ''O'', cela signifie ''l'avenir'').

« Si quelqu'un me dit qu'on est tombé dans une autre dimension ou le Digimonde, je me fais Hara-kiri... lança l'Américain.

- Digimonde ? Kézako ? s'étonna son amie.

- Laisse, c'est un manga. » répondit-il.

Un bruit attira leur attention, des pas se rapprochaient, ils se levèrent, tendus. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore leur arriver de plus ?

_POV Trowa :  
_  
C'est quoi encore ? J'en ai marre ! Quoi... ? Je m'attendais à voir surgir l'autre mocheté de J mais c'est une fille. Elle s'avance vers nous et s'arrête à quelques mètres seulement :

« Bonjour... sa voix est douce et claire. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Bienvenu dans le MEIRO.

- MEIRO ? je demande.

- Ça veut dire ''labyrinthe'' en japonais... m'explique Heero avant de s'adresser à la fille qui est devant nous. Eh, toi ! C'est quoi ce labyrinthe ? Et puis pourquoi tout est dans ma langue ?

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas... répond-t-elle tranquillement. Ne sois pas si stressé, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Si tout est dans ta langue c'est tout simplement parce qu'à l'origine, le créateur de ce jeu parle le Japonais.

- Jeu ! hurle mon amour.

- Oui. C'est un jeu... acquiesce la fille. Vous devez passer à travers les mondes et revenir dans le vôtre.

- Et pourquoi on le ferait ? grogne Noin.

- Eh bien... Vos amis ont été éparpillés à travers ces mondes. Vous avez d'ailleurs la chance de ne pas l'être. Si j'ai pu vous joindre c'est parce que l'un d'entre vous est le SETSU, le contact. Sur ce, bonne chance et bonne partie. Je doute que vous vous en sortiez indemnes mais, on ne sait jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle nous sourit et disparaît. Nous nous posons tous la même question : c'est quoi ce truc de dingues ?

**----- A SUIVRE. ----**


	14. Le pouvoir du Kanji

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Je ne peux plus mettre les chapitres à jour tout les jours, ça m'embête un peu. Mais bon, j'espère que ça ne vous embête pas, vous ! Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 14 :  
**  
Les quatre tatoués regardaient encore le lieu où se tenait la jeune fille il n'y avait que quelques secondes auparavant. N'osant croire que toute cette histoire était bien réelle, après tout, ne leur avait-on pas dit qu'il s'agissait là d'un jeu ? Mais un jeu réel ? Où il est possible de mourir ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, le Japonais frémit : ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ; de plus, il savait que son amant était quelque part dans un de ces mondes. Allait-il le revoir un jour ? Il tenait tant à savoir au moins si celui-ci allait bien. Une main se posa sur son épaule, Noin se tenait à quelques pas de lui, elle avait deviné les pensées du jeune garçon et tentait de le réconforter un peu en lui assurant qu'il ne serait pas le seul à se lancer dans cette quête.

Ils reprirent donc la route, tentant de se repérer un peu mais cela était très dur : tous les arbres se ressemblaient, ainsi que chaque buisson. Le Français proposa quelque chose :

« Et si on essayait à la manière du Petit Poucet ?

- Du Petit Poucet ? s'étonnèrent les autres.

- Vous ne connaissez pas ? (bande d'incultes !) il s'expliqua donc. Il s'agit de laisser des pierres le long du chemin, normalement c'est pour le retrouver ensuite, mais dans notre cas, ce sera plutôt pour s'assurer qu'on ne tourne pas en rond.

- Bonne idée ! s'exclama son amie. Mais des cailloux, il y en a plein, on ne retrouvera jamais les nôtres. Il faudrait quelque chose plus facilement reconnaissable, non ?

- C'est sûr... remarqua Heero. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait servir... ? Duo, aide- nous au lieu de jouer avec cette bille... ! Une bille ? Tu la sors d'où ?

- De ma main ! répliqua le garçon. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais je peux en faire apparaître, c'est cool, hein ? »

Les autres le regardaient tous, interloqués. Puis, ce fut son amant qui reprit la parole, bien qu'il ne soit pas très sûr de ses propos :

« Peut-être que c'est à cause de ton Kanji, la distraction... ?

- C'est possible... affirma le Japonais qui avait lui aussi du mal à se faire à cette idée. Mais tes billes nous serons utiles ! »

C'est ainsi que, chemin faisant, ils semèrent derrière eux des petites billes colorées, les mettant tout de même de façon à pouvoir les voir s'ils revenaient sur leurs pas par ils ne savaient quel détour.

_POV Duo :  
_  
C'est cool, pour une fois que je peux me rendre utile sans le faire exprès ! Après tout, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça m'arrive, sortir des billes de ma main comme par magie ! Ça m'éclate ! Bon évidemment les autres râlent car j'en sors plus que je n'en devrais. Mais c'est trop tentant !

Je m'arrête pourtant à un moment, je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées : si moi, je peux faire ça... Que peuvent faire les autres ? Je finis par leur faire part de mes doutes :

« Dites, vous pensez pas que vous pourriez faire pareil ?

- Je ne sais pas... me lance Heero. On a déjà un aperçu des pouvoirs de Noin car je crois que la bonne femme a dit ''si j'ai pu entrer en contact avec vous c'est parce que l'un de vous est le SETSU'', ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

- Oui, c'est ça, je crois... j'acquiesce.

- Moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ''enfant perdu'' peux me servir... remarque Trowa.

- Sais pas... Faudrait trouver un coin pour essayer... ? » nous propose Noin.

Nous sommes tous d'accord et commençons à essayer, j'essaye de visualiser d'autres objet que des billes mais je dois quand même faire gaffe : ça marche mais au bout d'une certaine taille, ça devient crevant. Le problème c'est que je ne peux rien faire apparaître à part des jouets. Si c'est à partir de la personnalité que ça se base, j'en sais rien de ça, je me demande une chose : je suis si gamin que ça ?

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Heero :  
  
Je me concentre autant que je le peux, c'est très dur, heureusement que les autres y mettent du leur et acceptent de faire le silence. C'est vraiment pas facile. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher cependant de penser à Zechs. Et au bout de quelques minutes, ça me fait comme un flash :

Zechs. Nous le retrouvons, nous sommes en compagnie de Quatre... Puis... Plus rien.

Je tombe parterre comme une masse, je me sens complètement vidé. Les autres m'aident à me relever, je me sens trop faible... Argh... Je décris aux autres ce que j'ai vu, Trowa semble pensif :

« Si c'est l'avenir que tu as vu, vaut mieux modérer tes visions : ça te pompe beaucoup d'énergie.

- Ouais, acquiesce Duo, moi, je ne peux pas faire jaillir quelque chose de plus gros qu'un banc. Ça me fatigue trop après...

- Bon, Trowa, c'est à toi... continue Noin. Essaye pendant que nous nous occupons de Heero.

- Hm... »

Sur ce, il s'éloigne. Je suis si fatigué. Mes paupières deviennent très lourdes...

_FIN POV_

Le jeune garçon s'endormit dans les bras de son ami natté, qui était déjà au sol à cause de sa jambe. Décidant de le laisser se reposer, le Français essaya à son tour de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais le problème c'est que les autres avaient déjà une vague idée de leur pouvoir grâce aux signes. Mais lui, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait faire l' ''enfant perdu''. Il ferma les yeux et vida son esprit. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais rien ne venait. Il rouvrit les yeux doucement, dépité, et c'est là que lui apparut :

« Un chemin ! hurla-t-il.

- Où ça ? le questionna Noin en suivant le regard du garçon. Je ne vois rien...

- Pourtant moi, je le vois.

- C'est peut-être ça ton power, nan ? lança le natté avec un sourire. Ne le perds pas des yeux mais essaye de hisser hee-chan sur ton dos.

- Mais et toi ? demanda le jeune Français sans détourner ses yeux verts de l'apparition.

- Ça ira, j'ai mes béquilles... Bon, dépêchons-nous, on ne sait pas combien de temps tu peux tenir comme ça. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois compagnons marchaient le long du chemin que seul l'un d'entre eux pouvait voir, cependant, l'Américain continua à semer ses petites billes sur leur passage. Mais ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Trowa s'affala parterre, haletant.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
On n'avance pas vite comme ça. Mais c'est trop fatigant d'essayer de maintenir cette vision et en même temps de porter Heero. Je suis crevé ! Mais pas au point de m'endormir. Nous décidons à l'unanimité de nous reposer. Depuis l'apparition, il a dû s'écouler des heures entières. C'est en tout cas l'impression que j'en ai...

Je m'appuie contre un arbre, je regarde rapidement autour de moi et remarque que... L'environnement ! Il a changé !

« Nous devons être dans le premier monde... me dit Noin.

- Quoi ?

- Je dis : Nous devons être dans le premier monde... répète-t-elle.

- Non, ça j'avais compris, merci ! Je veux dire, comment as-tu su que... ?

- Je ne sais pas... elle hausse les épaules. J'ai ''entendu'' ce que tu pensais. »

Je restes béat, ça je ne m'y attendais pas ! Je la fixe encore un peu, incrédule puis je porte mon regard sur Duo, il s'est endormit sur l'épaule de Heero qui dort, lui, profondément. Le don de voir le futur n'est pas le moins épuisant. Que va-t-il encore nous arriver dans ce trou de fous ?

**----- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : désolée, mais mes parents me hurlent de bosser alors je dois m'arrêter là. Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour aujourd'hui.


	15. Perdus dans la mangavision

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture à vous.

**Chapitre 15 :  
**  
Les arbres n'avait plus cette allure monstrueuse de ceux de la veille, ils avaient d'élégantes courbes qui leur donnaient un aspect presque féerique. Le Français contemplait le spectacle, attendant patiemment que les deux autres garçons se réveillent. La jeune fille demeurait perdue dans ses pensées, mais aucun mouvement ne lui échappait : elle était attentive à ce qui ce passait autour d'elle tout en étant ailleurs.

Des yeux bleu cobalt s'ouvrirent doucement, le Japonais émergea de son sommeil sans faire le moindre mouvement car il venait de remarquer la présence du natté encore assoupi à ses côtés. Il regarda autour de lui et questionna ses amis :

« Où sommes-nous ?

- Noin suppose que nous sommes dans un autre monde... répondit le garçon dont les yeux verts ne quittaient pas les arbres. Je pense que c'est le premier d'une très longue liste. »

A ces mots, l'asiatique frissonna : l'idée d'être perdu à jamais dans un labyrinthe ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il secoua doucement l'épaule de l'Américain qui finit (après de longs efforts) par se réveiller, il s'émerveilla devant la nature qui l'entourait sans porter la moindre attention aux conseils de ses compagnons. Ils se remirent en route, le chemin qu'ils suivaient était cette fois-ci bien visible, ce qui arracha un soupir de soulagement au jeune Français : sa première tentative c'était révélée épuisante.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Nous marchons depuis bientôt une heure (si le temps dans ce jeu est le même qu'à l'extérieur), Duo continue à semer, du haut de mon dos, des billes sur le chemin. Le cri de joie de Noin nous fait sursauter, puis nous sautons de joie à notre tour : nous arrivons à l'orée de la forêt ! Nous sortons du massif d'arbres et découvrons une ville. C'est une toute petite ville et on pourrait même la qualifier de village. Mais nous sommes heureux à l'idée de pouvoir enfin nous restaurer un peu !

Nous nous dirigeons vers une auberge en prêtant serment à Heero de le rembourser une fois sortis de ce labyrinthe. Quelque chose me dit qu'il ne nous croit pas trop mais il accepte de payer avec les sous qu'il a en poche. Nous entrons dans le bâtiment et nous asseyons à une table, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer le décor, les tables faites d'un beau bois verni, les bougies, etc. C'est tellement beau. Ça me rappelle certaines auberges que je trouve dans mes livres...

Nous nous rassasions, et sortons après avoir payé, là j'entend Heero lâcher un gros soupir, je le regarde et, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il répond :

« J'aurais bien fait la gueule si mon fric n'était pas le même que celui du coin. Encore une chance. »

J'acquiesce de la tête, moi aussi, j'aurais fait un peu la gueule si nous avions dû faire la vaisselle pour payer.

_FIN POV Trowa_

POV Heero :  
  
Nous traversons la ville pour voir un peu les environs mais aussi dans l'espoir de croiser l'un de nos amis. Mais rien... Noin semble ne pas se faire à l'idée de ne pas voir Relena avant un moment, je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées mais j'ai la vague impression qu'elle éprouve plus que de l'amitié pour cette fille. A peine l'ai-je pensé qu'elle me dévisage, sur le coup je recule d'un pas, ça m'a vraiment surpris, à un moment j'ai cru qu'elle avait lu dans mes pensées ou un truc du genre ! Elle s'approche et me chuchote :

« Si tu lui parles de ce que tu viens de penser, je te tue. Pigé ? »

Et elle s'éloigne. Okay ! Elle lit dans les pensées. Ça me gêne un peu de ne pas avoir d'intimité, mais bon... Je regarde les gens dans la rue, nous croisons un grand blond qui ressemble un peu à un viking, je repense aussitôt à Zechs. Où peut-il être ?

_FIN POV_

Les quatre compagnons marchèrent jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à un hôtel. Ils prirent une chambre et s'assirent sur un grand lit ; là, ils se mirent à discuter :

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le Japonais.

- On pourrait se renseigner sur le coin en questionnant les habitants... suggéra leur amie.

- Bonne idée, Noin... la félicita le Français. Moi, je propose de prendre des vivres.

- Ouais... Mais c'est mon fric qui y passe... râla le brun. De plus, je ne sais pas combien de temps on pourra s'en contenter. »

Sur ce, le silence s'installa entre eux. Puis la voix de Duo s'éleva : 

« C'est marrant. Y en a qui ressemble drôlement à des héros de manga que je connais.

- Qui ? demanda son amant en se rapprochant de lui.

- Eux. » répondit le natté en pointant un petit groupe du doigt.

Le groupe en question était composé de quatre personnes, dont un qui se retourna et dévisagea l'Américain. Celui-ci eu un frisson : les yeux qui le fixaient était aussi rouge que le sang, ses cheveux était roux-rose. L'homme se tourna vers le reste du groupe et parla, mais les deux compagnons étaient trop loin pour les entendre, cependant, ils n'eurent aucun mal à voir un blond à l'air sévère les regarder à son tour. Il fit un signe de la tête.

« Ils me disent quelque chose... murmura le jeune natté.

- Quoi donc ? le questionna le Français.

- Toujours des héros de manga mais... Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de leurs noms. Je vais les voir, ils pourront nous renseigner sur le coin. »

Bien qu'il était un peu contre cette idée vu l'agressivité que montrait les deux hommes à leur égard, Trowa accepta d'aller les voir avec l'Américain ; les autres se joignirent à eux. Ils descendirent donc dans la rue et allèrent à leur rencontre ; le roux les regarda un instant et lança :

« Qu'est-ce que vous aviez à nous matter comme ça, vous ?

- Désolé... murmura Duo. Vos têtes me rappelaient quelque chose...

- Ne sois pas si agressif, Gojô ! le sermonna un autre. Tu leur fais peur ! N'ayez crainte, nous ne sommes pas dangereux.

- Gojô... Mais bien sûr ! clama le natté. Gojô, Sanzô, Gokû et Hakkaï ! Je vous reconnais maintenant !

- Tu peux nous éclaircir ? grogna le Japonais.

- Ce sont les héros de ''Gensômaden Saiyuki'', un manga que j'adore !

- Héros ? Manga ? les quatre intéressés le regardaient sans comprendre grand chose à ses propos.

- Peu importe... répondit Trowa. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur cet endroit si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, c'est bon, mais allons dans votre chambre pour en discuter si vous le voulez bien, messieurs. » sourit le dénommé Hakkaï.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Si je m'attendais à ça ! Faudrait que je leur demande des autographes ! J'ai vite sympathisé avec le plus jeune du groupe : Gokû, il a un tempérament un peu similaire au mien et nous nous donnons à coeur joie pour enquiquiner les autres. J'ai rassuré mes amis en leur affirmant que ces quatre là étaient dignes de confiance ; nous leur avons donc exposé notre problème. Ils nous regardent quelques minutes, puis Hakkaï s'adresse à Trowa :

« Tu serais donc le MAIGO. Enchanté !

- C'est quoi au juste le MAIGO ? demanda mon amour. Parce que vous m'en parlez comme s'il s'agissait d'une légende.

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit à son tour Gojô, il y a une légende sur un certain garçon qui viendrait dans notre monde. Mais... Je ne la connais pas vraiment, je ne m'intéresse pas trop aux légendes...

- Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un garçon qui doit venir avec ses compagnons pour nous aider et repartir une fois que nous les aurons aidés à notre tour... lança Gokû. Je me trompe Sanzô ?

- Non... c'est la première fois que Sanzô veut bien l'ouvrir.

- Vous aider ? Mais à quoi ? les interroge Heero.

- J'en sais rien... répondent les trois en coeur.

- Génial... » gémit Noin.

Nous avons donc décidé de rester ensemble jusqu'à notre départ, ils sont d'accord pour nous aider à essayer de retrouver nos amis disparus...

_FIN POV_

Hakkaï conduisait, pendant que les autres se tassaient comme ils pouvaient à l'arrière de la voiture. Heero communiquait mentalement avec Noin car il savait qu'elle pouvait l'entendre :

/Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses mais je trouve cette histoire tordue... Un manga... Nous sommes enfermés dans un manga... /

/Je comprend ton stress... / fit la voix de la jeune fille. /Je ne comprends pas trop, moi non plus. Mais si Duo affirme qu'on peut leur faire confiance, je pense que nous pouvons essayer, ça ne coûte rien et puis ça peut nous être utile pour retrouver les autres. N'est-ce pas /

Le Japonais vida son esprit. Il ne souhaitait pas poursuivre la conversation, il préférait regarder un peu ce qui ce passait autour d'eux : Duo et Gokû leur avait résumé la situation délicate avec les monstres. Il était donc probable qu'ils tombent nez à nez avec un affreux ou autre. L'Américain s'était installé dans les bras de son amour en essayant de ne pas le frapper avec son plâtre, c'était le seul moment qu'ils avaient pour se reposer un peu, ils en profitaient sans toute fois aller trop loin pour ne pas gêner leurs compagnons de route.

Gojô parlait avec Noin qui se maudissait intérieurement d'être la seule fille du groupe, bien que la beauté du roux n'était pas inintéressante, mais elle avait autre chose en tête.

La voiture s'arrêta, Hakkaï, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, leur expliqua que son dragon de compagnie avait besoin d'un peu de repos, ils passeraient donc la nuit dehors à dormir à la belle étoile. Tous acquiescèrent (ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix) et préparèrent de quoi faire du feu et un bon repas. Le dîner se passa sans encombre, mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se chamailler avec le dit kappa comme tous les jours, Gokû se tut d'un coup tout comme Gojô. Le groupe scrutait l'obscurité, tous leurs sens en alerte. Des bruits se faisaient entendre mais ils étaient si légers qu'ils feraient douter n'importe qui de ses sens. Cependant, un cri de Sanzô les fit réagir :

« Ecartez-vous ! »

**------- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Alors ? Que vais-je faire pour la suite ? Ben, j'en sais rien ! L'idée de Saiyuki vient de mon frère si vous voulez tout savoir. Je ne savais pas trop quoi raconter et l'idée ne me semblait pas mauvaise, maintenant c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews ?


	16. Le symbole

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Pendant mes heures de boulot, je remets ma fic sur pied...

**Chapitre 16 :  
**  
Un cri de Sanzô les fit réagir :

« Ecartez-vous ! »

A peine l'eut-il dit qu'une masse s'écrasa au milieu de leur groupe ; l'évitant tous de justesse, ils se préparèrent au combat. La chose releva la tête, quatre rangées de dents scintillèrent dans l'obscurité. Gokû et Gojô sortirent leurs armes, tous deux avides de bataille ; une paire d'yeux de tourna dans leur direction, ils brillaient d'un étrange feu à glacer le sang. Cependant son attention se reporta sur la seule proie à portée qui n'avait pas pu s'échapper : l'Américain frémit lorsque ce regard se posa sur lui. Son plâtre l'empêchait de se sauver ; la peur, la terreur même se lisait aisément dans les yeux du jeune garçon.

La créature se pencha vers le corps tremblant, se délectant de l'effroi que ressentait sa proie. Son énorme gueule s'entrouvrit, découvrant à nouveau les quatre rangées de crocs qui étaient tels des couteaux extrêmement aiguisés.

« Où crois-tu aller ? lança Gojô en donnant un grand coup de hallebarde dans la tête du monstre.

- Tu nous empêches de bouffer et tu crois que je vais te laisser vivre ! » hurla Gokû.

Les deux guerriers se lancèrent sur la bestiole qui rugit de plus belle ; le Français profita de cet instant de répit pour aller secourir son amant qui avait des yeux plus qu'exorbités. Mais un coup de mâchoire passa à proximité du jeune garçon qui tomba lourdement sur le sol dur ; au même instant, la créature disparut. Le natté tenta de se rapprocher de son compagnon :

« Trowa ! Trowa ! »

Le corps jusqu'à maintenant inerte se releva doucement de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, toujours affalé mais ne mordant plus la poussière. Son visage était couvert de sueur, une chose luisait dans sa main : un croc. Les autres étaient soulagés de voir que leur ami allait bien mais ce qu'ils virent ensuite leur glaça le sang.

_POV Heero :  
_  
C'est pas vrai. Trowa lève sa main ensanglantée à la hauteur de son visage et son visage prend la même expression que les nôtres : sa main gauche a perdu l'annulaire et l'auriculaire... ! Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Hakkaï se précipite et arrête l'hémorragie avec une lumière verte qui sort de ses mains. Il revient vers nous :

« Trowa, ça va ! hurle Duo les larmes aux yeux.

- Ça va, mon amour... lui sourit gentiment Trowa.

- C'était quoi ce monstre ? demande Noin en se tournant vers les autres.

- J'en sais rien... répondent Gokû et Gojô en coeur.

- Moi non plus... nous avoue Hakkaï. Et toi, Sanzô ? »

Il semble très concentré, encore plus que moi lorsque j'étais au bahut devant mes contrôles. Il se tourne finalement vers nous et commence :

« Je cherchais une partie de la légende que l'on m'avait raconté au monastère où j'ai passé mon enfance. Je crois que Trowa porte le symbole (les doigts coupés) du détenteur de la lame divine.

- Ce croc ? j'ai beaucoup de mal à le croire.

- Oui... répond-t-il. Je ne suis plus très sûr mais il me semble que c'est lui qui ouvre les portes entre les mondes du MEIRO. Bien sûr ce sont des ouvertures aléatoires, on ne sait pas où ça débouche. »

_FIN POV Heero_

_  
POV Duo :  
_  
Je sers contre moi Trowa qui regarde sa main amputée. Je dois faire une sacrée tête car il me caresse doucement la joue en murmurant qu'il n'a pas mal. Je remercie Hakkaï de l'avoir soigné et lance un regard noir vers cette lame. C'est à cause d'elle si Trowa a perdu ces deux doigts-là. Son autre main me réconforte. Sanzô nous dit que nous pouvons dormir tranquille pendant qu'il monte la garde, je ne suis pas vraiment chaud à l'idée de le laisser surveiller les environs toute la nuit, mais ses yeux me disent clairement de me taire. Je me couche aux côtés de mon amour.

_FIN POV_

Sanzô commença sa garde comme il l'avait dit, les autres dormaient déjà profondément, cependant, un bruit très léger de pas l'alerta, il se retourna vivement pour découvrir l'un de ses compagnons :

« Gokû ?

- Hai... acquiesça-t-il d'une voix douce qui se voulait calme. Je... N'arrive pas à dormir... Ça t'embête si je reste ?

- Non... C'est bon. »

Le jeune garçon s'installa près de son ami, il regardait le paysage au loin ; le moine sentait bien que quelque chose tracassait le brun :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Gokû ?

- Nani ?

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de ne pas dormir... remarqua le blond. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- ...

- Gokû ?

- Sanzô... Je... commença son ami. Tu te souviens du jour où tu m'as trouvé ?

- Oui... Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu...

- Depuis ce jour, coupa le garçon, je t'ai toujours aimé. De tout mon coeur. »

Le silence régnait à présent entre les deux compagnons, Sanzô regardait Gokû avec de grands yeux, le brun n'osait pas le regarder, ses yeux étaient toujours perdus dans le noir du paysage mais il ne voyait plus rien : des larmes lui embrouillaient la vue, cependant il ne voulait pas les laisser couler, ni les arrêter. Le jeune garçon attendait simplement une réponse, son coeur et son espoir contredisant sa raison, il ne savait que penser, si le moine allait l'envoyer paître ou bien le garder près de lui.

Sanzô fut surpris à la vue de la petite perle scintillante qui roula le long de la joue de cet être d'habitude si joyeux, c'est alors que les paroles qu'Hakkaï lui avait dites un jour lui revenaient à l'esprit : ''il n'y a que toi pour le rendre aussi joyeux ou dépressif.''. A ce moment- là, il n'avait pas compris ces paroles, mais à présent elles étaient très claires.

« Gokû... Moi aussi.

- Huh ? le visage baigné de larmes se tourna vers lui.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime depuis le premier jour. »

Il prit tendrement le garçon dans ses bras, celui-ci alla déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, et ils échangèrent un long baiser rempli de tendresse sous le regard amusé et plein d'émotion d'un Américain qui se lova de plus belle contre son compagnon, lui laissant un léger baiser sur la joue.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel alors qu'ils reprenaient la route. Hakkaï conduisait avec un sourire aux lèvres de celui qui sait, Duo avait éparpillé la nouvelle dans le groupe et ils s'étaient donc arrangés pour qu'il n'y ait plus une seule place à l'arrière, ''obligeant'' Gokû à aller s'asseoir entre les jambes de Sanzô qui avait prit une jolie couleur pivoine.

« Tu as essayé ton couteau ? lança le conducteur au jeune Français.

- Non... répondit celui-ci. Je ne sais pas le faire marcher... »

Hakkaï arrêta la voiture sur une colline qui surplombait une petite ville. Trowa jouait un peu avec son couteau lorsque celui-ci sembla trouver une résistance dans l'air ; intrigué, il appuya doucement dessus, l'obligeant à se rapprocher un peu plus du sol. Mais à peine eut-il retiré le couteau de son emplacement invisible qu'une puissante lumière les aveugla tous. Duo, Heero, Noin et Trowa furent aspirés, laissant leurs amis quelque peu étonnés. Puis Gojô se tourna vers les autres :

« Faut croire que les légendes peuvent être vraies, ne ?

- Seulement en partie... lança Hakai. Ils ne nous ont pas aidé.

- Si... le contredit Gokû en se lovant contre Sanzô. C'est en voyant Duo et Trowa ensemble que j'ai trouvé du courage.

- Baka saru... lâcha gentiment le moine en caressant le visage de son amant.

- Je me demande où ils ont atterri... gémit le dénommé ''baka saru''.

- Bah ! Y a pas à s'en faire, ne ? Ils s'en sortiront... grimaça le rouquin.

- Oui, ce ne sont pas des gens comme les autres ! » conclut Hakkaï avec son éternel sourire.

Il tournèrent la tête vers le ciel et sourirent en voyant quatre nuages aux formes comiques (à savoir, quelque chose ressemblant aux têtes de nos valeureux héros).

--------A SUIVRE...

Sahad : désolée pour le Gokû + Sanzô mais j'ai pas pu résister ! ' Bon, je vais me casser la tête sur la suite ! A toute ! Ah ! J'allais oublier : reviews ?


	17. Retrouvailles

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Enfonçons-nous dans le délire (et il n'y a pas de sous-entendu).

**Chapitre 17 :  
**  
Le vent soufflait fort soulevant de grosse poignée de sable, aveuglant quelconque voyageur et le perdant dans les dunes sans fin du désert. Une caravane chemin faisant, transportait sa marchandise vers une ville proche, cependant, alors que le rythme était bon, le chef leva une main arrêtant ainsi leur route.

« Que se passe-t-il, mon chef ? demanda l'un des subalternes.

- J'ai cru apercevoir quelque chose en haut de cette dune. Je reviens. »

Disant cela, il élança son chameau en direction du sommet de la colline sablonneuse ; arrivé en haut il eut la plus grande surprise de sa vie : quatre jeunes gens affalés dans le sable, visiblement inconscients, dont l'un blessé.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Uwow... J'ai mal... Ma gorge est sèche... Où suis-je ? J'essaye de toutes mes forces de sortir de ce brouillard qui embrume mon esprit. Une sorte de toile multicolore. Une tente... ? Je me lève péniblement, une jeune fille à la peau mate me dévisage, elle ne semble pas effrayée mais me fait signe de ne pas me lever et de boire un peu l'eau d'une gourde qu'elle me tend. Je me désaltère et la regarde. Si je lui parle, elle me comprendra ? Elle me fait signe d'attendre et sort, quelques minutes après, une tignasse blonde me saute au cou :

« Heero !

- Quatre ! je ne l'ai reconnu que lorsqu'il a prononcé mon nom. Que fais- tu ici ?

- J'en sais rien... répond-t-il. Mais ces nomades sont très aimables et m'ont recueilli, je suis si heureux de vous revoir !

- Nous... je murmure. Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont dehors, m'explique-t-il, Duo, même plâtré s'amuse sur le dos d'un chameau sous la surveillance de Trowa. En parlant de ça, que lui est- il arrivé à la main ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un symbole pour créer des portes entre les... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que Quatre me barre la bouche d'une de ses mains et me fait signe de me taire, puis il me chuchote à l'oreille :

« S'il est celui que tu dis, n'en parle surtout pas ! Ce couteau est très convoité, vois-tu. »

Je hoche la tête, il retire sa main. Il a prit des couleurs depuis notre dernière rencontre : il n'a plus la couleur lait d'avant, sa peau a une couleur un peu plus... Bronzée. Je retrouve avec grande joie les autres, ils me saluent en me traitant de marmotte, après quelques ''omae o korosu !'' nous nous calmons. La fille de tout à l'heure nous rejoint, elle semble paniquée et nous hurle de nous abriter (finalement je la comprends) car une tempête de sable se prépare. Nous allons sous une tente, et attendons, pas longtemps : à peine quelques minutes se sont écoulées qu'un vent violent souffle, soulevant des montagnes de sables !

_FIN POV_

Les garçons fermèrent la tente comme ils le pouvaient, bien que ce n'était pas une chose aisée à cause du vent et du sable.

« La tente s'est détachée ! » hurla le blond horrifié.

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'il venait de dire, la tente bascula et fit des tonneaux ; tous se sentirent soulevés, ballottés, écrasés, etc. Heureusement pour eux, le temps se calma, mais le jeune Arabe fit une triste constatation : les nomades n'étaient plus là, ils les avaient perdus. Duo passa sa main dans celle de son ami avec un sourire chaleureux, tentant de le réconforter.

« Restons dans la tente, nous serons protégés du soleil... recommanda le blond.

- Dis, Quatre... lança le Japonais. Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de tout ça ?

- D'après ce que l'on m'a dit dans ce monde, des passages ont été ouverts par des couteaux, tous très différents... son visage s'assombrit brusquement. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'un passage est ouvert pas un couteau, un spectre naît de cette ouverture.

- Un spectre ? répétèrent les quatre autres.

- Oui... acquiesça-t-il. Les spectres se comptent par centaines dans ce monde. Ils s'alimentent de la vitalité des êtres vivants, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, ils ne s'en prennent qu'aux personnes qui ont plus de 18 ans. »

A peine eut-il dit cela que tous les garçons se tournèrent vers Noin (rappelez-vous, elle a le permis), celle-ci fut parcourue d'un frisson, elle ne tenait pas à mourir de cette façon. Le jeune Arabe leva sa main en l'air pour calmer ses amis, il reprit son discours :

« Cependant, je peux les voir. Ça non plus, je ne me l'explique pas.

- As-tu un signe dessiné sur la peau ? demanda l'asiatique.

- Oui... joignant le geste à la parole, il retira l'espèce d'écharpe qui lui protégeait le cou.

- ''SHIKAKU''. La vue, la perception visuelle. » murmura le brun.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Quatre remet son voile en place, masquant ainsi son kanji. Je repasse la main sur ma joue marquée. C'est un peu désagréable de se sentir marqué comme un animal, de plus, pour passer inaperçu, ce n'est pas gagné. Quatre se lève et se dirige dans un coin de la tente qui tient par je ne sais quel miracle, il soulève quelques draps et autres, sort un sorte de petite malle d'où il sort des voiles et nous les tend :

« Mieux vaut cacher vos symboles : nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus. »

Nous mettons les voiles, je le passe autour de mon cou et de ma tête, je le remonte pour que l'on ne voit que mes yeux ; Duo se l'accroche comme un bandeau autour de la tête, ça lui donne une certaine classe ; Noin le met de la même façon que Quatre ; quant à Heero, il le noue autour de son torse et d'une de ses épaules, pour cacher le kanji dans son dos. Nous sortons de la tente et avançons dans le sable. Il fait chaud. Heureusement que Quatre a pensé aux gourdes. Nous avançons lentement, c'est crevant et la chaleur est dure.

Nous parvenons tout de même à une petite ville (plus grande que celle trouvée dans l'autre monde), nous nous fondons facilement dans la foule : nos vêtement nous permettent de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Quatre parvient à nous trouver une chambre, nous nous y enfermons.

_FIN POV Trowa_

POV Duo :  
  
Ma jambe ne me fait plus aussi mal qu'avant. Pourtant, il n'y a que trois ou quatre jours que nous sommes là. J'essaye de passer ma main entre ma jambe et mon plâtre, mais Trowa entre dans la chambre au même moment :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es dingue ? hurle-t-il.

- Mais je... c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

- Ne touche pas à ta jambe ! T'es pas en état de faire des conneries ! il est vraiment énervé.

- Pardon, je... Ma jambe ne me fait plus mal alors je me suis dit que... »

J'ai baissé les yeux, je ne peux pas soutenir ce regard plein de reproches, c'est la première fois et ça fait mal... Venant de lui, ça me blesse. Je retiens quand même les larmes de couler, je ne veux pas qu'il s'énerve encore plus. Une main me fait sursauter, c'est Trowa, il me relève la tête et me sourit d'un air gêné :

« Pardon, mon amour... sa voix sonne mal assurée. Je suis stressé. Cette histoire me tape sur les nerfs.

- Tro... »

Il me sert contre lui et prend mes lèvres, je répond immédiatement à son baiser, sa langue passe doucement sur les miennes, comme une caresse. J'entrouvre la bouche, le laissant entrer, nos langues jouent, se caressent, dansent. Sa main passe dans mon dos, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il rigole, je ne comprend pas pourquoi au début mais remarque après qu'inconsciemment je me suis mis à ronronner. Je passe par toutes les teintes de rouge possible. Ce qui le fait encore plus rire ! Je prends un air boudeur, rien que pour l'enquiquiner.

Et ça marche ! Il grogne et m'embrasse encore, question de ne plus voir mon visage mais aussi parce qu'il en crève d'envie (pareil pour moi !). Mais quelque chose de bizarre. Je... J'étouffe... ! L'air me manque, mais ce n'est pas normal ! J'essaye de repousser Trowa mais il s'accroche à moi ! Je suis complètement paniqué : Trowa ne me ferait jamais de mal ! Alors, c'est qui ça ! Des griffes glissent le longs de mon dos, une voix s'élève :

« Dommage pour toi, sans air tu ne pourras pas crier, et sans cri. Pas d'aide. »

Un rire lui échappe mais il n'est pas assez fort pour que les autres l'entendent ! Dans ma tête, je hurle ; mon corps se débat, mais je sens qu'à chaque fois je suis de plus en plus faible... De l'air ! D'un coup, mon agresseur vole en l'air, Noin se tient devant moi, trempée, en peignoir, avec un grand portemanteau en bois sur l'épaule :

« C'est pas vrai ! grogne-t-elle. Je ne peux même pas prendre une douche tranquille !

- Mais... -PANT-PANT-... Comment as-tu su ? je reprend mon souffle difficilement mais lui pose quand même la question.

- Ton esprit hurle fort. »

La saloperie avec la tête de Trowa nous fixe très méchamment, des crocs brillent... J'avale ma salive.

**----- A SUIVRE !**


	18. Voyage à travers les mondes

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : C'est monotone si je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ?

**Chapitre 18 :  
**  
L'Américain déglutit, le monstre qui avait la tête de son petit ami le fixait avec un regard qui en aurait fait courir plus d'un. Son amie tenait toujours son gros portemanteau en bois d'un mètre soixante de long en direction de l'intrus tout en le fusillant du regard : il n'était pas le bienvenu. Les autres arrivèrent, ameutés par le bruit ; leurs visages changèrent d'expression en voyant la tête de la bête.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur encore ? grogna le Japonais qui avait retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur.

- Il a une aura noire. Maléfique... murmura l'Arabe qui avait prit un peu de recul.

- Nan, sérieux ? J'croyais que c'était un ange ! ironisa Noin tout en continuant de menacer le monstre de son portemanteau.

- On s'en débarrasse comment ? » la voix du natté sonna plus paniquée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Tous demeurèrent silencieux à l'affût du moindre mouvement de la part de l'adversaire, chacun attendant patiemment que l'autre ouvre les hostilités. Ce fut finalement la créature qui sauta en direction de la seule personne armée du groupe : Noin. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul puis assainit un nouveau coup à l'agresseur l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la chambre. Le silence c'était réinstallé, mais c'était un silence pesant trahissant l'anxiété du groupe ; Noin se tourna vers les garçons :

« Allez vous armer avec ce que vous trouverez, je m'occupe de le maintenir ici ! ce n'était pas une proposition mais bel et bien un ordre.

- Tiens bon ! Nous ne serons pas longs. » lança l'asiatique avant de disparaître.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Nous essayons de trouver tout ce qui peut servir mais il n'y a rien de tranchant. Finalement, avec l'aide de Trowa, j'attrape la table au milieu de ce qui ressemble à un petit salon, la retourne et casse les pieds. Nous voilà donc armés ! Mais alors que nous nous apprêtons à rejoindre Noin, son cri résonne dans tout l'appart ! Nous nous précipitons et arrivons en trombe dans la chambre. Noin est affalée sur le lit, Quatre s'approche d'elle et tente de la réveiller alors que nous cherchons le monstre. Je sens quelque chose contre ma jambe, je sursaute et baisse les yeux. Un bras qui sort de dessous le lit ! La main est celle d'une femme. Je ne met pas longtemps à comprendre et me retourne assez vite pour voir la soi-disant Noin attraper Quatre au cou et commencer à l'étrangler.

Trowa, Duo et moi le frappons aussi fort que possible, il hurle, gémit, crache. Son visage se déforme, il reprend le visage de Trowa puis le mien, puis celui de Duo et encore bien d'autres avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, lâchant Quatre qui commençait à suffoquer.

« Apparemment, Quatre, tu avais raison... je lance. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus et apparemment quelqu'un veut que nous disparaissions.

- L'autre vieux gâteau ? Duo lève les yeux vers moi d'un air interrogateur.

- Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense que c'est le labyrinthe lui-même qui nous repousse. »

Les autres me regardent tous d'un air grave, je crois que mon idée n'est pas totalement absurde. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous décidons de passer la nuit ici et de repartir au plus vite.

_FIN POV_

Trowa se penchait sur le plâtre de son compagnon : bien qu'il en soit accablé, il avait bien courut la veille pendant la bagarre, il décidèrent donc d'enlever l'entrave, ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée. Le natté jubilait tout en courant et gambadant ; ne remarquant pas le visage préoccupé de son amour et de son meilleur ami. Les deux garçon étaient assaillis d'un gros doute : sa jambe devait se remettre, certes, mais pas aussi rapidement, ce pourrait-il que le temps dans le MEIRO passe plus lentement que celui dans la réalité et que plus de deux semaines se soient écoulées ?

Noin s'était remise de ses émotions et malgré le bleu qu'elle portait à présent sur la joue, elle avait retrouvé son sourire habituel, bien qu'il lui arrivait rarement de sourire si ce n'était en présence de Relena. C'était du moins l'idée que s'en faisait le jeune Japonais tout en évitant à la seconde même le regard noir que lui jetait la jeune femme.

Ayant presque oublié ce léger incident, ils se remirent en route dans le but de trouver un coin tranquille à l'abri des regards et ainsi se servir du couteau pour passer dans un autre monde.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Quel plaisir de pouvoir marcher à nouveau ! Je crois que les autres commencent à regretter mon plâtre ! Ça me fait toujours marrer mais j'essaye de ne pas être trop chiant car je sais bien que Heero n'est pas totalement dans son assiette : il pense toujours à Zechs, de plus, depuis que nous avons retrouvé Quatre, l'espoir a quand même bien remonté. Je me colle un peu plus contre mon Trowa qui en fait autant.

Nous arrivons à une petite clairière loin de toute habitation. Trowa sort son couteau-croc et commence à sonder l'air : il déplace lentement le couteau dans le vide, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer et repérer le moindre changement dans la texture de l'atmosphère. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a expliqué quelques minutes plus tôt. Je le vois qui s'arrête et une partie du couteau disparaît. Une fente dans l'air ! Trowa nous lance un sourire fier, il tire doucement le couteau vers le sol. Encore cette lumière aveuglante ! Une bourrasque de vente nous pousse, nous sommes complètement engloutis par le trou...

_FIN POV Duo_

_  
POV Trowa :_

J'ai mal partout, je hais tous ces voyages ! Je me relève un peu et regarde le paysage. Tout est gris... Sombre... Les arbres n'ont pas de feuilles, ils sont lugubres. Même le ciel est gris. Tout est triste. Les autres se relèvent aussi et scrutent également le paysage. Je peux sentir la main de Duo glisser dans la mienne et la serrer. C'est Noin qui parle :

« Nous sommes dans...

- Dans quoi ? s'impatiente Heero.

- Le monde des morts. »

A cette révélation, nous nous figeons tous ; je sens un frisson me parcourir le dos, une goutte de sueur perler à ma tempe. Le monde des morts...? J'avale difficilement ma salive. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous arriver ?

_FIN POV Trowa_

POV Quatre :  
  
Je suis complètement horrifié. Le monde des morts... L'endroit d'où personne n'est jamais revenu. Ça jette un froid. Je regarde encore et encore le paysage, toujours le même : triste, sombre. Il n'y a même pas une once de ciel bleu, pas de soleil. C'est la que nous entendons une sorte de rire, une rire qui vous glace le sang. Notre petit groupe se resserre, un arbre proche de nous tremble, nous levons le nez et découvrons une vraie créature de cauchemar : une harpie ! Ses yeux nous scrutent et elle ricane :

« Eh bien ! Eh bien... Que faites-vous là ? Vous n'êtes pas morts ! Le monde est-il si affreux ?

- Heu... Nous sommes... Heu... Perdus ! lance la petite voix de Duo à peine reconnaissable.

- Perdus ? Mais comment êtes-vous arrivés là, dites-moi ? »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'en pense les autres, je les regarde : Heero est aussi méfiant que moi si ce n'est plus, Trowa et les autres aussi. Duo part donc dans une histoire bien moins farfelue que la nôtre et qui pourrait être très vraie ! Mais l'oiseau (si je puis l'appelée ainsi) s'énerve d'un coup et vient donner un violent coup de patte dans la tête du pauvre Duo tout en hurlant :

« Mensonge ! Mensonge ! »

Nous aidons Duo à se relever et partons en courant, essayant d'échapper à cette furie volante ; un brouillard épais se forme et, sans prévenir, un mur apparaît d'un seul coup. C'est si soudain que nous nous heurtons tous à cette paroi, le rire presque hystérique de la harpie nous sort de notre torpeur. Je cherche des yeux une quelconque échappatoire et désigne une porte dans le mur que je suis apparemment le seul à voir. Nous la poussons et nous ruons à l'intérieur tout en la refermant derrière nous.

Nous sommes tous essoufflés mais un cri étouffé de Duo nous réveille, ses yeux sont dilatés par la peur ou la surprise, je ne saurais le définir. Je me retourne aussi et là, je reste bouche bée : des âmes ! Des milliards d'âmes ! Elles se rapprochent de nous. Elles passent au travers de nous, mais c'est si froid ! C'est comme si je sentais ma vitalité effleurée par un vent glacial... ! Vu le visage des autres, c'est pareil pour eux. Nous n'avons pas notre place dans ce monde, notre force vitale attire ses esprits. Des enfants s'approchent de Duo et lui demandent une histoire. Les adultes se pressent autour de nous et hurlent tous les uns plus forts que les autres, nous suppliants qu'on leur raconte comment c'est ''dehors''.

N'ayant aucune autre idée, nous acceptons. Nous nous asseyons et Duo commence à raconter son histoire. Trowa sourit à certains passages. Heero rigole lorsque arrive la partie du collège et donc de toutes les bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire ensemble, de vrais monstres. Nous oublions quelques temps notre situation critique, mais un battement d'aile interrompt l'histoire : c'est la harpie qui est devant nos yeux. Nous nous écartons vivement tout comme les esprits ; elle ne semble pas aussi menaçante que tout à l'heure, Duo lui hurle : 

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ? Tu vas encore me frapper pour me faire taire ?

- Non... répond calmement l'oiseau. Nous, les harpies, nous nourrissons de vérité, or tout ce que tu as raconté jusqu'à présent est vrai. Nous vivons ces instants. C'est si plaisant...

- Nous ? je lève la tête et remarque plusieurs autres créatures dans le ciel nuageux.

- Nous aimerions partir... Heero ne fait preuve d'aucun tact.

- Après cette merveilleuse histoire, nous ne pouvons qu'accepter. Venez... »

Elle prend son envol et nous fait signe de la suivre en précisant d'emmener les âmes avec nous. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. Nous avançons donc dans ce paysage qui semble indéfiniment le même...

_FIN POV_

La marche était longue, la fatigue commençait à se sentir pour les vivants, mais le cortège poursuivait son chemin. Tous discutaient pour passer le temps, certains se remémorant leur vie passée, d'autres écoutant attentivement essayant de se rappeler du ciel bleu et de tout ce qui est symbole de vie. La harpie finit par se poser et se tourna vers le groupe :

« Ces âmes sont tourmentées ici. Peut-être pourriez vous les libérées.

- Croyez-vous que nous le pouvons ? demanda le jeune Arabe, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Oui, si ce jeune homme est bien le MAIGO, il doit pouvoir le faire. »

Répondant à l'interpellation, le Français commença à palper l'air de la main puis de la pointe du couteau dont il était le seul possesseur. Il chercha longtemps avant de trouver une petite faille qu'il agrandit comme toutes les fois précédentes ; mais cette fois-ci, il ne furent pas aspirés : un soleil radieux baignait une grande plage de ses rayons, un ciel bleu, le bruit de l'eau sur le sable fin et chaud. Le petit groupe de vivants sortit en riant et hurlant de joie.

Ils se retournèrent et observèrent les âmes, dont les visages semblaient rayonner eux aussi, avancer et se volatiliser au soleil en une fine poussière argentée. Elles souriaient, heureuses. Tous regardaient ce spectacle féerique avec un sourire plein de douceur, savourant eux aussi la délivrance de toutes ces âmes.

Dans ce monde, l'après-midi n'allait pas tarder à se terminer. Il y avait une grande ville mais aucun habitant, elle semblait totalement déserte. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, ils se ruèrent sur la plage, dansant, riant, jouant, chantant ; savourant pleinement ces moments de tranquillité bien mérité : ce passage dans le monde des morts ne leur avait pas spécialement plu bien que ça leur aie permis de libérer des âmes qui étaient condamnées à errer dans ce monde sans fin. Mais dans leur joie grandissante ils ne se rendirent pas compte que plus d'une paire d'yeux les regardaient.

**----- A SUIVRE...**


	19. Vide

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : ... 'Lecture ?

**Chapitre 19 :  
**  
Le jeune Américain courait en riant dans le sable chaud, son amant le poursuivait avec un grand sourire jusqu'à ce qu'ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, roulant dans la douce chaleur où ils s'étreignaient sans retenue ; profitant de cet instant de bonheur qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé depuis longtemps.

Heero était assis sur un rocher aux côtés du jeune Arabe, discutant, admirant le ciel qui avait pris une belle couleur orangée. Noin s'approcha d'eux, elles s'assit, elle aussi, tout en se tournant vers les deux garçons :

« Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... murmura le Japonais. Je les envie...

- Ne t'inquiète pas... le réconforta Quatre. Tu vas retrouver Zechs bientôt... Et puis, un héros doit savoir se faire attendre.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un héros mais d'un voleur... sourit le brun.

- Un voleur ? les deux autres le regardaient avec des yeux exorbités.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a volé mon coeur. »

Ils rirent et allèrent rejoindre les deux amoureux pour jouer sur la plage qui leur offrait un endroit où ils pouvaient se reposer. Ils allèrent se baigner, s'éclabousser, riant. Tout allait pour le mieux, c'est alors que l'estomac du natté les rappela à l'ordre :

« Haha ! Il doit être l'heure de manger ! rit le jeune blond.

- Ouaip ! Et j'ai très faim ! beugla l'Américain en riant.

- On s'en était rendu compte ! ironisa son petit ami en lui passant ses bras autour de la taille.

- Méchant ! »

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers un café-restaurant qui semblait ouvert... Et désert.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Nous entrons dans le resto, mais rien : il n'y a personne, nulle part. Bon, ben... Je me dirige vers les cuisine et trouve avec un très grand sourire mon bonheur : le frigo ! J'ouvre la porte et là, ma bouche s'étire d'une oreille à l'autre : il est plein, et il y a de tout ! Je prends de quoi me désaltérer lorsque mon Trowa entre à son tour.

« Soif ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

- Hu-hum ! j'acquiesce tout en buvant et je manque d'avaler de traviole !

- Tout doux ! Bon, je vais faire à manger... Voyons... il regarde dans le frigo et en sort un peu de tout. Je pense que je vais faire du porc au caramel !

- Nani ? ça c'est Heero.

- Du porc au caramel ! insiste mon amour. Tu devrais connaître, non ?

- Je crois que c'est vietnamien, c'est normal si je ne connais pas ! grogne-t- il.

- Relax man ! » je m'approche de lui et lui enfourne une bouteille de coca.

Je le regarde et rigole : lui donner du coca ça a le même effet que sur Spinel dans Sakura Card Captor quand il mange des bonbons, il devient aussi dingue que moi ! On se comprend bien !

_FIN POV_

Noin et Quatre arrivèrent dans la cuisine à leur tour, ameuté par des braillements :

« J'en veux encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! Encore ! beuglait le jeune Japonais qui avait les joues un peu rouges et tentait de saisir la bouteille que brandissait l'Américain.

- Tu l'auras paeuh ! Nananananèreuh ! raillait celui-ci.

- Allez jouer dehors, sinon je pourrais pas faire la bouffe. râla le Français.

- Rooooooh ! Tu sais pas rireuh ! » dirent en coeur les deux fous qui sortirent sous la menace d'une poêle à frire.

Sur ce, le jeune Arabe proposa son aide à son ami pour la cuisine, celui-ci refusa, il voulait tout faire tout seul sauf mettre la table. Quelques temps plus tard, ils mangèrent tous autour d'une grande table en applaudissant le Français pour une aussi bonne cuisine.

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Duo gigote sur mes genoux, je l'attrape et lui tend la cuillère pleine de riz et de viande : il ouvre la bouche comme un gosse bien sage. Ça nous fait bien rigoler. Nous rions encore et encore ; d'après la pendule, il va bientôt être 2h du mat. Nous allons prendre des chambres dans un hôtel du coin (toujours vide) où nous pourrons prendre une bonne douche chacun.

Je m'assoie sur le lit deux place et regarde la chambre que Duo a choisie, elle a un papier peint bleu-vert avec des reliefs blancs, il y a une commode avec une glace, les lampes sont incrustées dans le plafond blanc. J'arrête d'admirer la pièce quand j'entend un petit gémissement plaintif en provenance de la salle de bain ; la tête de mon petit Duo apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, me scrutant de ses yeux améthystes tout humides mais il cache mal la malice qui y brille :

« Tro... J'ai peur tout seul... Tu veux pas prendre ta douche avec moi ?

- Duo... Bon, d'accord. »

Je me lève et vais le rejoindre, il ne porte sur lui qu'un boxer noir ce qui me donne très envie. Il vient se lover contre moi et noie son visage dans mon torse, je souris et passe doucement mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux. Ma main descend et je caresse doucement sa peau, ce qui le fait ronronner. Je rigole un peu.

_FIN POV_

Le jeune Français et son amant laissaient leurs mains parcourir le corps de leur compagnon, se procurant mutuellement un réel plaisir. Le natté se débarrassa des vêtements de son amour pour pouvoir plus aisément redécouvrir son corps ; le garçon aux yeux verts débarrassa également son amant de cette ultime barrière de tissu qui le gênait horriblement. Ils se glissèrent tous les deux sous l'eau tiède de la (grande) douche. Ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné, continuant de caresser cette peau qui leur était si chère ; le jeune natté se plaqua contre le mur, entraînant son compagnon avec lui.

Leurs baisers se multipliaient à la même vitesse que leurs caresses, la tête de Duo bascula en arrière lorsque son amour prit son membre dans l'une de ses mains, appliquant un lent va et vient, une douce torture qui le fit gémir de plaisir mais ses yeux réclamaient plus à son amant qui se soumit volontiers à cette demande : il descendit doucement, laissant ses lèvres caresser la peau de pêche du cou de l'Américain, puis commença à maltraiter l'un des tétons qui se durcissait sous le plaisir.

Un autre gémissement échappa au natté, incitant le jeune Français à continuer son travail. Duo plaça ''inconsciemment'' ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant qui arrêta son va et vient manuel et embrassant encore et encore son compagnon. Il arracha un petit cri à l'Américain lorsqu'il pénétra dans son être (chose qu'il avait déjà faite), il entreprit un nouveau mouvement de va et vient, laissant son amour délirer totalement, lui arrachant plaintes, gémissements et râles d'un grand plaisir augmentant au fur et à mesure de la progression de Trowa. L'eau ruisselait sur leurs corps en mouvement qui fusionnaient complètement accompagnée de la musique des gémissements de chacun. Une vague de chaleur et de plaisir intense envahit le natté qui se libéra entre eux, accompagné de peu par son amant qui se libérait à son tour en lui.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent puis, collés l'un à l'autre, caressant tendrement l'être cher, les yeux améthystes encore un peu dilatés par le plaisir ressenti se tournèrent vers le Français, accompagnés d'un large sourire :

« Tu me savonnes ?

- Hein ?

- On n'a pas prit de douche. Et je pense que ça ne t'embête pas, ne ? »

Les yeux vert feuille le regardaient tendrement alors qu'il prenait en main un gant de toilette et le savon.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Je ne trouve pas le sommeil, je pense tout le temps à Zechs. Ça me fait si mal d'être loin de lui. Ne pouvant m'endormir, je me lève et descend les escaliers en direction de la cuisine ; là, je trouve Noin attablée, engloutissant un verre de limonade gazeuse. Elle remarque ma présence et me sourit :

« Tiens... Tu ne dors pas ?

- Non... Je ne peux pas... je murmure.

- Moi non plus... lâche-t-elle.

- A cause de Relena ? je risque.

- Non... Enfin, pas seulement... répond-t-elle en enfilant son verre de limonade.

- Quoi alors ? je demande.

- Tu te souviens de mon pouvoir ? ''Être en contact'', et bien il marche à la perfection. Il y en a deux qui s'en donne à coeur joie et avec tout ce ''vacarme'' je ne peux pas dormir... »

Je la regarde quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, je me doutais que Trowa et Duo allaient se retirer dans leur chambre et en profiter mais de là à ce que Noin soit victime de leur plaisir. Je finis quand même par me calmer et vais me servir un verre de limonade. Les yeux de Noin m'accompagnent, puis elle me lance :

« Ça ne durera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette tranquillité... complète-t-elle.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Une vision ? demande-t-elle.

- Oui... Mais je ne la comprends pas... j'avoue. Je te vois courir, puis d'un seul coup tu es paralysée, les yeux complètement dilatés et tu tombes... Mais je n'ai rien vu autour de toi. J'ai vu nos visages horrifiés et puis... Plus rien. »

Elle ne répond pas, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû lui dire... Je baisse les yeux, mais sa main se pose sur la mienne et son sourire me fait comprendre que j'ai bien fait de la mettre au courant. Même comme ça, je ne me sens pas soulagé... Pourquoi... ? Et qu'elle est la signification de cette vision... ?

_FIN POV_

Le soleil était levé depuis près de deux heures, les jeunes voyageurs avaient repris la route, se disant qu'ils trouveraient peut-être quelqu'un dans ce monde perdu. Ils se dirigeaient d'un pas décidé vers le haut de la rue. Tout était calme, peut-être trop... Leurs pas étaient le seul son qui résonnait entre les maisons, plongeant l'endroit dans une atmosphère lourde, laissant un frisson parcourir l'échine des membres du petit groupe. Un cri les fit sursauter, les quatre garçons se retournèrent pour voir leur amie courir vers eux, d'un pas mal assuré, mais elle ne termina pas sa course : elle sembla d'un seul coup comme figée, paralysée. Ses yeux étaient dilatés par la terreur et la souffrance ; ce fut le jeune blond qui réagit le premier :

« Un spectre ! C'est un spectre ! »

Les garçons se précipitèrent vers leur amie, le Français trébucha, laissant voler son couteau virevolter dans les airs et atterrir aux pieds de la jeune femme. Le spectre la lâcha et parti aussi vite qu'il le pu à la vue de l'objet ; Quatre et Heero aidèrent Noin à reprendre son souffle et se relever pendant que Duo aidait son compagnon.

« Ce couteau semble nous être très utile... murmura le Japonais.

- Ne t'éloigne pas de nous, Noin... la voix et le visage de l'Américain étaient pour une fois tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

- D'accord... »

Ils reprirent leur chemin, puis, à leur plus grande surprise, ils arrivèrent à une sorte d'aéroport. Ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux, le natté se retourna et leur fit remarquer que la plage et la mer avaient disparues tout comme la ville, laissant place à une très grande étendue d'herbe. Ne pouvant revenir sur leurs pas, ils décidèrent d'aller dans le grand bâtiment, le Japonais brisa le silence :

« Vous ne trouvez rien de bizarre ici ?

- Si... remarqua le blond. Ici non plus il n'y a personne, aucune forme de vie.

- Je ne parle pas de ça... grogna l'asiatique. Vous ne sentez rien ?

- Non... répondit l'Américain.

- Et ça ne vous semble pas bizarre ? Dans un aéroport, ça sent l'essence et tout le tralala, et là, rien !

- Il n'y a pas que ça... lança le Français. Ecoutez... »

Le groupe tendit l'oreille, mais il n'y avait pas de bruit vraiment suspect : il n'y avait personne, pas un son de voix, pas un bruit de pas si ce n'est les leurs. C'est alors que la vérité leur apparue :

« Nos pas ! hurla l'Américain.

- Des bruits sourds... la voix de l'Arabe était paniquée. Même vos talons, Melle Noin !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet univers encore ? »

**--------A SUIVRE...**


	20. L'aéroport de l'enfer

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Fatigué(e)... Taskete !

**Chapitre 20 :  
**  
L'endroit était vide, comme la ville précédente, aucun signe de vie. Le petit groupe entra cependant dans l'aéroport, dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelque chose ou peut-être même quelqu'un, sait-on jamais, qui pourrait les aider. Le Japonais s'arrêta, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hee-chan ? demanda l'Américain.

- La désagréable impression de connaître cet endroit... murmura l'asiatique en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Toi aussi ? soupira le Français. C'est pareil, l'impression de déjà vu...

- Pourtant nous ne sommes pas encore venus dans un monde semblable... remarqua Noin.

- Non, c'est vrai... Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler... les yeux cobalt fixaient à présent le paysage.

- Je crois que c'était dans un film, ne ? Trowa serra un peu plus son compagnon contre lui à cette idée.

- Je ne sais plus... »

Sur ces mots, ils continuèrent leurs recherches dans cet endroit qui ne leur inspirait rien de bon. Ils traversèrent le grand bâtiment, s'arrêtant devant une cafétéria :

« Cool ! les yeux améthystes du natté étaient remplis d'étoiles. Manger !

- Tu ne penses qu'à bouffer ! râla le Japonais.

- Ah, Hee-chan ! répliqua celui-ci. C'est connu qu'on réfléchit mieux le ventre plein, ne ?

- Un vrai bide à patte. » sourit son amant.

Le natté ne laissa pas le temps à l'asiatique de grogner autre chose, il se précipitait déjà sur le réfrigérateur. Les autres s'assirent donc, conscient qu'ils ne partiraient peut-être pas tout de suite ; Noin attrapa un briquet, question de s'occuper les mains, Quatre attendait patiemment le retour de leur ami, pendant que Heero et Trowa essayaient de comprendre cette impression de déjà vu. Ce fut le cri de dégoût de Duo qui les ramena à eux :

« Beurk ! Les boissons ne sont plus gazeuse : ce coca n'a aucun goût ! »

Il jeta la canette au loin cependant ils ne l'entendirent pas tomber : aucun éco. Noin râla à son tour contre ce fichu briquet qui refusait de s'allumer alors qu'il semblait être plein, ne comptant pas s'éterniser ici, ils levèrent le camp, Trowa palpait l'air dans l'espoir de trouver une faille où il pourrait glisser la lame de son couteau, en vain. Ils firent cependant une halte aux toilettes pour un besoin pressant du jeune Arabe, le reste du groupe l'attendait patiemment lorsque une furie blonde sortie en trombe des toilettes : Quatre tomba sur le sol, les yeux complètement dilatés par la terreur :

« Quatre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'Américain tenta de le secouer pour le sortir de son mutisme.

- Quatre ! s'impatienta le Japonais.

- Un... Un... Ca... » le pauvre garçon n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots.

Ne pouvant s'exprimer à haute voix, il tourna la tête en direction de Noin. Elle tressaillit en ''lisant'' dans son esprit ; la jeune femme ordonna aux garçons de partir en courant mais avant qu'ils ne puissent comprendre, la porte des toilettes vola, découvrant un visage ensanglanté, des dents luisantes. Le natté ne pu réprimer un cri d'horreur :

« Un zombie ! »

Ils partirent en trombe comme si ce cri avait été un top départ, mais au tournant d'un couloir, une autre porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une autre créature assez ressemblante à la première. Ils firent demi-tour, ne cherchant pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment ; le Français, tout en courant, palpait désespérément l'air à la recherche d'une petite fissure qui pourrait bien être leur salut. Le Japonais se saisit d'un extincteur et l'envoya dans la tête du premier zombie venu :

« Prend çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-BONG-

- Bien joué, Heero ! s'exclamèrent les autres en coeur.

- Bordel, c'est quoi ça ? grogna l'asiatique. D'abord cet endroit qui nous semble familier et maintenant les hôtesses de l'air et autres qui jouent à Resident Evil.

- A... Attend ! frissonna le natté. Le film dont tu parles, c'est pas celui où les zombies veulent à tout prix bouffer les héros et qu'une simple égratignure peut contaminer quiconque !

- Si.

- Oh, shit ! »

N'attendant pas d'avantage, ils se ruèrent vers une porte qui semblait fermer à clé. Ils refermèrent derrière eux et tournèrent la clé dans la serrure.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Soit c'est le pire cauchemar de ma vie, soit je suis en train de faire un coma profond et je délire ! C'est quoi tout ce bazar ? Au début, ça m'amusait même un peu mais là, penser que je vais me faire déchiqueter par une bande de mochetés ambulantes ! Je reste appuyé contre la porte, tout comme Trowa, car nous commençons à douter de sa solidité. C'est Duo qui m'adresse la parole en premier :

« Hee-chan, comment on s'en débarrasse dans ton film ?

- Je sais plus trop, ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu ! je réplique.

- Ah... ! râle-t-il. Ça nous aide vachement ! »

Je vais l'étriper ! Enfin, j'en ai très envie, c'est tout : si je le tue après bonjour zombie-man, pas envie ! Non... En fait, c'est que je ne peux pas le faire : c'est quand même mon meilleur ami. Une forte secousse ébranle un peu la porte... ! Woé ! Les zombies savent se servir d'un... Heu... Merde ! Je m'en souviens plus ! J'ai juste cette image en tête des zombies en train de taper dans la porte avec un madrier ! C'est pas du tout rassurant ! Et en plus, je peux lire dans les yeux de Trowa qu'il est aussi paniqué que moi !

J'essaye de me souvenir. Merde ! Comment c'était déjà... ? Je farfouille dans ma mémoire, mais j'ai peur de m'être endormi au moment où ils l'expliquaient... Rah ! Quel con ! Heureusement, Quatre vient à la rescousse :

« Trowa ! Tu vas me laisser ta place : pendant que nous essayerons de retenir la porte, tu chercheras une issue avec ton couteau !

- Ok !

- Noin ! Cherche dans la mémoire de Heero pour voir si tu ne trouves pas un indice dont il n'arrive pas à se souvenir !

- D'accord ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je laisse Noin marcher sur les étroits chemins de mon esprit (enfin, c'est elle qui le dit), pendant que Duo, Quatre et moi retenons la porte. Nous ne sommes pas trop de trois car on peut sentir la force qui pousse cette porte : ils doivent être à plusieurs dessus, c'est pas possible ! Puis, alors que je suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées, un gros grincement se fait entendre... ! Puis un bruit semblable à celui d'une scie.

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Duo :  
  
C'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi encore ce truc ? Le bruit devient de plus en plus fort et les vibrations avec ! Enfin, ça ne dégonfle pas ces saloperies qui continuent à pousser comme des boeufs ! D'un seul coup, Trowa est projeté contre le mur : une espèce de boule noire géante vient de traverser le plancher et le plafond. ! Je dois devenir dingue. Y a pas d'autre explication !

Heureusement, mon Trotro se relève et continue ses recherches. Argh ! Mes bras me font mal à force de pousser cette porte ! C'est une douleur insupportable, et ce sale bruit résonne dans ma tête ! Une goutte de sueur perle le long de mon visage et tombe parterre. Quatre et Heero aussi ruissèlent. On ne tiendra plus très longtemps ! Ma respiration devient saccadée, un peu comme les battements de mon cœur... J'ai peur. Mal. Tout ça devient vraiment invivable ! Un bras me tire vers l'arrière, Heero et Quatre aussi d'ailleurs : c'est Noin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ! Et d'un seul coup, je comprend : une énorme boule noire défonce le plafond et le sol juste là où nous nous tenions. J'en avale ma salive. La porte est complètement défoncée et les zombies nous regardent, j'ai presque l'impression qu'ils sourient ! Les premiers font quelques pas avant de disparaître dans le trou !

Une lumière aveuglante me brûle les yeux et je suis complètement aspiré, avec mes amis.

_FIN POV Duo_

_POV Trowa :  
_  
La porte a cédé ! Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Je passe mes doigts dans l'air aussi vite que je peux, c'est pas possible ? Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de se sortir de là vivants ! D'un seul coup, mon doigt disparaît : une fissure ! Je loge mon couteau dedans et ouvre, cette lumière est presque un soulagement pour moi ! Nous sommes complètement aspirés par ce portail.

Je me heurte à un sol dur. Aïe ! Ça fait mal. J'en ai une petite larme au coin de l'oeil. Je lève la tête : ça va, tout le monde est là, enfin. Tout notre groupe, quoi ! Je me lève assez difficilement : j'ai mal partout, je tiens à peine sur mes jambes et la peur que j'ai ressentie dans cet aéroport m'a presque achevé. Je regarde les autres, ils sont dans le même état que moi. Je prend Duo dans mes bras, il se love complètement contre moi en murmurant :

« J'ai eu si peur... Putain ! Je me sentais si vulnérable ! C'est pitoyable ! »

Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Il est encore haletant, tout comme Quatre et Heero. Ils ont mal au bras, ça se voit : Quatre se tient le bras en gémissant, Heero se les masse et Duo n'arrive même pas à s'en servir. Nous restons assis quelques moments. Noin s'est levée est regarde autour de nous, l'endroit semble calme. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous reposer. Ça serait le pied ! Je m'allonge sur le sol, Duo sur mon torse, et contemple le ciel : un parfait ciel d'été, pas un seul nuage.

Une demi-heure environ a dû s'écouler depuis notre arrivée dans ce monde. Nous avançons maintenant vers une ville, elle n'est pas très grande (comme toutes celles que nous avons vues jusqu'à présent !). Mais il y a pas mal d'habitants dans les rues. L'impression de déjà vu. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter de plusieurs mètres :

« Yô ! On espérait plus vous revoir !

- Gojô ! hurle Duo avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Retour au point de départ... marmonne Heero.

- Il a dû vous arriver pas mal de truc depuis tout ce temps, non ? lance Hakkaï toujours souriant.

- Ça ne fait que un ou deux jours que nous sommes partis... remarque Noin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? les yeux de Gokû marquent bien sa surprise. Ça fait bien trois mois qu'on ne s'est pas vus ! »

Cette nouvelle nous achève : on se retrouve tous parterre, nos jambes nous ont lâché. Trois mois ? Mais alors... Combien de temps s'est écoulé dans notre monde... ? Le doute m'assaillit, j'ai beaucoup de mal à rester calme : comment savoir... ? Si trois mois se sont écoulés ici, peut-être que trois ans ou plus se sont écoulés chez nous... Je lance un regard aux autres : ils ont les mêmes doutes que moi. C'est Duo qui reprend la parole :

« On ne peut pas savoir, inutile de se torturer l'esprit comme ça. On va se reposer ici... Et plus tard, on repartira. »

Ces paroles pleines de bon sens nous calment : il a raison. Nous allons donc dans le tacot de Hakkaï, alias Dragon Blanc (la voiture ! pas lui !), et les laissons nous mener jusqu'à un endroit pour dormir. Nous arrivons dans une petite maison, il n'y aura pas suffisamment de place pour tout le monde. Sanzô affirme qu'il dormira parterre et Gokû ne veut pas le lâcher, ça fait déjà deux lits. Heero va dans le canapé, Noin dans un lit, Quatre dans l'autre. Duo et moi allons rester parterre comme Sanzô et Gokû qui se dévorent littéralement du regard sous les yeux pleins de malice de mon Duo qui, à mon avis, n'a pas des pensées très sages. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs...

Nous nous endormons tous après un bon repas, Duo dans mes bras.

**-------- A SUIVRE...**


	21. La vision

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : ...

**Chapitre 21 :  
**  
La nuit était à présent tombée sur la petite maison, le feu était éteint, le bois crépitait encore légèrement mais si faiblement qu'il paraissait un doux murmure tel le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la cheminé. Gokû s'était lové contre son amant qui le serrait tendrement contre lui, déposant de doux baisers sur son visage et passant doucement sa main dans les cheveux châtains rebelles. Le jeune garçon souriait à ses caresses, il frémit lorsque une main passa sous son haut, les doigts glissant sur la peau nue de son torse, lui faisant ressentir un réel plaisir et lui arrachant un petit gémissement.

Trowa et Duo sourirent lorsqu'ils entendirent ce petit bruit presque imperceptible, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le couloir, laissant aux deux autres une intimité qu'ils prirent volontiers. Le Français exposa les faits à Hakkaï qui, avec son grand sourire habituel alla dans la chambre de Gojô ; laissant ainsi la sienne aux deux amants qui souriaient rien qu'en pensant à la nuit qu'ils passeraient ensemble.

« Gojô... murmura le magicien. Tu dors ?

- Nan, c'est bon... Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

- J'ai laissé la mienne... A quelqu'un.

- Ah... Bon, ramène-toi, je pense que le lit est assez grand. A moins que tu ne préfères dormir par terre... ? ricana le rouquin.

- Non, non... J'accepte volontiers ton invitation. »

Sur ce, Hakkaï se glissa dans le lit du kappa, celui-ci s'était tourné pour lui faire de la place, mais la simple présence du brun faisait battre son coeur à la chamade. Il ne comprenait pas tellement ce qui lui arrivait et ne cherchant pas à comprendre car cette sensation le gênait au plus au point, il ferma les yeux en tentant de s'endormir.  
Pendant ce temps, Heero avait sombré dans le sommeil, ses paupières s'étaient fermées et sa conscience s'était envolée vers un autre monde : ses yeux étaient perdus dans la brume...

_POV Heero :  
_  
Que de brouillard... Je ne distingue rien, mais... J'entends. C'est des pleurs, quelqu'un pleure... La brume se dissipe peu à peu et là, je vois un corps, effondré. Ses poignets et ses pieds sont enchaînés.

/Heero... /

Je sursaute et tourne la tête, Noin est à mes côtés, mais... Comment... ?

/Je dors aussi. / répond-t-elle. /Nous sommes liés par la pensée. /

Je reporte mon regard sur ce corps secoué par les sanglots, j'examine cette personne que je crois connaître : un corps fin mais ayant tout de même une bonne musculature, ses cheveux couleur ébène... Non... ?

/Wufei... /

/Huh / sa tête se relève et il me dévisage. /Heero ? C'est bien toi /

/Oui... Mais... Que t'est-il arrivé ? Où es-tu /

/J'ignore où je suis... D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est ''le monde des deux lunes'' ou quelque chose comme ça... / sa main efface les larmes qui perlent sur son visage.

Ses vêtements sont de vrais lambeaux, son corps est parsemé de blessures qui ont été faites volontairement. J'essaye de le prendre dans mes bras, le contact est infime mais je peux tout de même le toucher, sa tête disparaît dans mon épaule. Il a mal... Je peux le sentir.

/Que t'est-il arrivé / articule Noin qui est aussi affligée que moi.

/C'est horrible / ses pleurs reviennent, son corps est secoué par ses sanglots une nouvelle fois. /Je suis un jouet pour eux... ! Ils aiment me voir souffrir... /

/Qui ''ils'' / je m'étrangle à l'idée qu'on le torture.

/Des trolls... Enfin, je crois que c'est ça. / murmure-t-il. /Ils me fouettent, m'enchaînent. Je sais ce qu'ils me veulent mais ils ne m'ont encore rien ''fait''. /

/ Ne t'inquiète pas ! On arrive. Tiens bon /

Ces derniers mots sont sortis seuls de ma bouche mais j'y crois sincèrement. Je le serre encore une dernière fois dans mes bras. Son visage est devenu souriant, même si ses yeux sont encore baignés par ses larmes, son sourire reflète l'espoir qu'il voit en moi. Je me sens partir...

Je me réveille en sursaut presque. Le soleil pointe à l'horizon. La sueur perle sur mon front. Je me lève péniblement et vais jusqu'à la fenêtre. Wufei... Il a besoin de nous, plus que toute autre chose. Je passe la main sur mon épaule et là, je suis plus que surpris. Ce n'est pas ma sueur... C'est... Ses larmes...

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Duo :  
  
Je me sens bien... L'aube est là... D'un seul coup, j'entends des pas précipités dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvre en une volée ; je me redresse et dévisage... Heero... ?

« Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Trowa.

- Wufei. Il a besoin de nous ! »

Ces derniers mots nous réveillent complètement : Wufei ? Besoin de nous ? Je tourne la tête vers Trowa, il acquiesce silencieusement : nous devons y aller, maintenant ! Je me lève précipitamment et vais réveiller les autres. Noin est déjà prête à partir, Quatre se réveille sans aucune difficulté. Nous sortons en laissant un mot sur la table à l'intention de nos amis qui dorment encore.

_FIN POV_

« Sanzô ! Ils ne sont plus là... remarqua son jeune compagnon.

- Ils ont laissé un mot... Hakkai se saisit de la feuille et lut. _'' Pardon de partir si vite, nous vous remercions pour tout, mais nous devons partir, un ami a besoin de nous. Je sais que vous comprendrez pourquoi nous devons partir, ou du moins j'en suis sûr. Merci de votre hospitalité. Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Noin.'' _

- Il semblerait qu'on ne les reverra pas de si tôt si ce n'est jamais... grogna Gojo.

- Ils reviendront... murmura Sanzô. Trowa sait se servir de son couteau à présent. »

**A SUIVRE...**


	22. Retrouvé

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 22 :  
**  
Les mains du jeune Chinois étaient attachées au mur, il ne pouvait plus se cacher, plus fuir. Une grande main verte se saisit de ses cheveux, lui retenant la tête en arrière. Sa voix était tremblante :

« Non ! Pitié ! Je vous en supplie ! »

Mais ses supplications étaient vaines, il le savait. Déjà des lèvres balayaient son torse nu et une langue visqueuse glissait vers son ventre ; des larmes perlaient le long de son beau visage meurtri. Son bourreau remonta jusqu'à son cou, déposant ci et là des baisers qui faisaient gémir de peur et de chagrin sa pauvre victime. Une voix méchante lui murmura à l'oreille : 

« Tu seras mien et tu auras beau pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, rien n'y changera ! »

Alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir et s'attendait au pire, une lumière éclatante brilla dans la cellule, le troll recula en se protégeant les yeux de son bras. De cette lumière sortirent les compagnons que le Chinois avait tant attendus, le jeune blond fixa la créature qui couinait contre le mur :

« C'est toi qui a osé toucher à Wufei. ? »

Sa voix était glaciale, pleine de rancoeur et de haine, il lançait à cette immondice un vrai regard de tueur qui en aurait pétrifié plus d'un. Il reprit la parole sur le même ton :

« Ta vue m'appartient à présent. Je vais te faire comprendre ta douleur. »

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que le troll hurlait de douleur, ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux d'où s'échappait un liquide carmin presque noir. Les cinq autres regardaient, stupéfaits, puis se tirant de leur contemplation, Heero et Duo détachèrent le Chinois avec les clés qu'ils trouvèrent sur la créature. Un murmure passa à travers les lèvres du jeune Arabe :

« Disparais de ma vue. ! »

Et le troll se volatilisa en un tas de poussière, qui se souleva à la légère brise dans le cachot. Quatre se tourna vers son ami, il était redevenu lui-même ; Wufei se jeta dans ses bras tout en laissant libre cours à ses larmes :

« Oh ! Quatre !

- Shht... Là, là... C'est fini, nous sommes là, à présent... le berça gentiment le blond.

- J'ai eu si peur... Je me sens trop misérable ! sa voix était si faible.

- Ne dis pas ça ! gronda le Japonais. Personne n'aurait surmonté ça ! Tu es de loin le plus courageux de nous tous, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas nous sortir des trucs pareils ! »

Le Chinois releva la tête vers ses amis, ils avaient raison. Il leur sourit, le Français se détourna et commença à sonder l'air pour ouvrir un passage pendant que les autres trouvaient de quoi habiller un peu leur protégé : Quatre lui passa sa chemise mais garda tout de même sa veste, Duo lui passa la sienne qui lui couvrait un peu les jambes (elle est assez longue). Trowa leur fit un signe de la tête et fendit l'air de son couteau, leur permettant de partir de cet endroit sombre et malodorant.

« Déjà de retour ? sourit Gojô.

- Ouais ! Gokû ne cachait pas sa joie.

- Sanzô, commença le Japonais, tu n'aurais pas des vêtement pour Wufei ?

- Il doit y en avoir dans les commodes des chambres. » répondit l'intéressé en leur précédent le pas.

Wufei trouva de quoi s'habiller convenablement après une bonne douche où il se serait arraché la peau à force de frotter si Quatre ne l'en avait pas empêché. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit en compagnie de leurs amis car il faudrait un temps pour que le Chinois se remette de ses émotions, il était clair qu'il était traumatisé pour le moment. Des bandages recouvraient son corps meurtri et il avait peine à marcher sans tituber, heureusement, ses compagnons étaient là pour le soutenir et la présence du jeune Arabe lui était très réconfortante.

Ils se restaurèrent tous, le petit groupe était arrivé un peu avant une heure de l'après-midi et leurs quatre amis n'avaient pas encore mangé. Ils parvinrent tout de même à empêcher Gokû de tout engloutir. Peu après, Trowa et Duo sortirent un peu prendre l'air :

« Dis, Trotro...

- Hm ?

- Comment as-tu réussi à nous faire revenir ? les yeux améthystes le fixaient.

- Eh bien... tenta d'expliquer le Français. J'ai visualiser Sanzô et les autres et voilà. C'est une question de concentration...

- Alors on pourra vite retrouver les autres ! un grand sourire s'affichait sur le visage du natté.

- Eh, oh ! le calma son amant. Je suis pas inépuisable, je suis même un peu à plat.

- Tu veux de l'énergie ? » les yeux de Duo étaient pleins de malice.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça de la tête, serrant son amour contre lui et déposant de doux baisers sur son visage.

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Je me suis retiré dans une chambre, celle de Quatre, ou du moins celle qu'il occupe ici. Je serre mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Je n'arrive pas à oublier ces moments que j'ai vécu. Sans cesse ils repassent dans ma tête. Je vais finir par devenir fou ! Je me recroqueville encore. L'impression de sentir encore ces doigts passer sur ma chair, ces yeux qui me regardent et qui aiment me voir pleurer, souffrir, hurler. Ma respiration devient haletante, une goutte tombe sur mon pantalon. On me secoue... ! Non ! Pas encore ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Je repousse violemment mon agresseur et ne réalise que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'agit en fait de... Quatre.

« Wufei... il se rapproche de moi.

- Pardon, Quatre, je... j'essaye de m'excuser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends... son sourire est si doux. Sache que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, d'accord ? Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. »

Il me serre dans ses bras. J'aime cette étreinte, si différente de toutes celles qui l'ont précédé pendant ces derniers jours. Je me laisse aller à cette tendresse et me love contre lui. Il ne dit rien, ne me rejette pas, bien qu'il sache ce que je suis à présent. Je suis sale. Mais il n'est pas dégoûté. Je me raccroche encore à lui. Il me berce :

« Je suis là maintenant, c'est fini... sa voix est si mélodieuse.

- Quatre...

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais... Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir mille fois... les mots viennent d'eux-mêmes à mes lèvres. Et je crois que là, j'ai toujours regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit... J'ai toujours eu peur que si je te le disais, tu t'éloignerais de moi... Quatre... Je t'aime. »

Je n'ai pas détourné mes yeux, je le lui ai dit en face. A présent, je peux lire la surprise dans ses yeux. C'était peut-être trop beau, qui voudrait de moi à présent... ? A présent que je suis sale... Je sursaute lorsque ses bras m'entourent à nouveau et encore plus lorsque j'entend ces paroles que j'ai attendu si longtemps :

« Moi aussi, Wufei. Depuis le premier jour. »

_FIN POV Wufei_

POV Quatre :  
  
Je dépose doucement un baiser sur son front et caresse tendrement ses cheveux. Ce moment, j'en rêvais depuis bien longtemps. Mais je ne lui demanderais rien, il n'est pas guéri de ce qui lui est arrivé et le forcer serait égoïste de ma part. De plus. Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour ça. Sa tête glisse au creux de mon épaule et ses mains me rapprochent de lui, je le serre dans mes bras encore une fois, jamais je ne m'en lasserais. Je me relève et lui dis :

« Repose-toi maintenant. Et sois tranquille : je veille sur toi. »

Il me répond par un sourire et se glisse dans les draps ; je dépose un autre baiser sur ses lèvres et reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis, je sors. Noin est dans le couloir, appuyée contre le mur, apparemment elle m'attend : 

« Il te l'a enfin dit... Ça faisait un bon moment qu'il voulait t'en parler.

- Hein ? Mais... Comment tu le sais ? Tu n'avais pas ton pouvoir avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu sais... Une fille n'en a pas besoin pour le voir chez les autres. Il n'y a que chez elle que cela lui pose un problème. Je veillerais sur Wufei par la pensée, je te préviendrais s'il fait un cauchemar.

- Merci Noin. »

Elle se redresse et s'en va dans la salle à manger. Elle est vraiment gentille ; je la suis et retrouve Heero qui lit un livre, affalé sur le canapé. Je m'assoie à côté de lui, il lève les yeux vers moi. Je regarde le titre de son livre : '' le monde du kanji ''. Merde ! J'ai oublié de regardé celui de Wufei ! Et Heero se marre : 

« Héhéhé. T'inquiète donc pas ! J'y ai pensé, moi.

- Oh... Et alors ? je lance, un peu vexé.

- Allez, t'énerve pas va. Ces signes se lisent ''KÔHANRYO'', le fidèle compagnon... il rigole de plus belle. Ça fait un peu clebs...

- C'est ça, marre-toi le devin qui devine pas grand chose ! là, je crois que la moutarde me monte au nez.

- Tu t'énerves pour un rien ! Relaxe. »

Il se lève et va déposer son livre sur un table. Là, il se fige et regarde par la fenêtre, je regarde à mon tour : Duo et Trowa roulent dans l'herbe en riant, l'un sur l'autre. Ils semblent heureux. Je souris, c'est bien pour Duo. D'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté, son ancien petit copain n'était pas très sympa avec lui et ne cessait pas de douter. Il le frappait toujours et le forçait s'il ne voulait pas. Le voir heureux me soulage un peu...

Mes yeux se reportent vers Heero, il fixe toujours dehors. Je me lève et m'approche de lui, je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules :

« Tu penses à Zechs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est, ni comment il va... » sa voix me montre clairement sa souffrance.

_FIN POV Quatre_

POV Heero :  
  
C'est pas vrai... Je me mets à chialer maintenant... ! Quoique ça me fait quand même du bien d'en parler. Quatre attend patiemment que je confie davantage, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un ami comme lui... Je sens ma peine s'atténuer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on le retrouvera, je te le promets ! »

Quatre est si sûr de lui. Ça me réconforte... Je comprends pourquoi Wufei l'aime autant (je ne pense pas lui piquer, pour moi c'est un ami !). J'espère que tout ira bien entre ces deux là...

La nuit tombe, nous mangeons et nous reposons, nous resterons un peu, le temps que Wufei récupère. Pendant le repas, je sens quelque chose contre mon torse, je regarde, c'est la chaîne que Zechs m'a donnée lors de notre première nuit. Ça me rassure de la voir, ça me laisse penser que tout va bien pour lui. Je croise le regard de Noin qui me sourit :

/Aller, courage ! Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, nous irons le chercher demain. On laissera peut-être Quatre et Wufei ici puisque Trowa peut nous ramener n'importe quand /

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête, ils pensent à tout. Ce sont de vrais amis, tous autant qu'ils sont : Trowa aussi le pense, il me sourit, je suis sûr que c'est son idée ; Duo me remonte le moral en créant un tas de petits jouets, et les tords à sa guise pour faire des visages ou des images pas très catholiques. Je rigole bien, ça me soulage. Je vois le visage de Duo changer d'expression d'un seul coup quand je lui demande de me faire un visage de Zechs, c'est de l'inquiétude que je peux lire dans ses yeux :

« Tu es sûr, Hee-chan ?

- Sûr. »

Il se concentre bien, une main devant la table et tenant son poignet de l'autre, une forme en sort. Du blond presque blanc, la couleur de la peau. Tout y est, je le remercie et serre l'espèce de petite peluche contre moi. Je dormirais avec cette nuit et tant pis si on me traite de gamin ou de bébé !

Il est bientôt onze heures et demie. Nous allons tous nous coucher dans nos ''pieux'' respectifs. Je serre encore plus la petite peluche contre moi, c'est là que j'entend une petite voix émaner de ce Zechs miniature : « Je t'aime Heero... ». Je souris, sacré Duo. Puis mes yeux se ferment.

Attend-moi, Zechs. Je serrais bientôt là.

**------ A SUIVRE ! **

Sahad : Bon, vu que demain c'est la grève des profs, je verrais si je peux rester à la maison et vous écrire la suite, hai ? Reviews, onegai ! Please, please, pretty please!


	23. Pourquoi?

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : ... Encore merci pour les reviews que je laisse une nouvelle fois sans réponse, désolé(e)...

**Chapitre 23 :  
**  
Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque les yeux cobalt s'ouvrirent, la lumière les aveugla bien qu'elle ne soit pas très forte. Le jeune Japonais tourna la tête et remarqua une forme à proximité de son visage, il comprit de suite qu'il s'agissait de la peluche que son ami avait créée pour lui à l'effigie de son amant. Il sourit, serrant la petite boule de poil contre son visage, puis se leva pour aller se doucher: le moment était venu, il allait retrouver celui qu'il aimait et il s'avait que l'Américain était un grand consommateur d'eau chaude. Il traversa donc la maison à grand pas sans pour autant réveiller qui que ce soit, s'enferma dans la salle de bain et enleva ses habits pour pénétrer dans la douche.

L'eau tiède glissait agréablement sur sa peau, lui procurant un réel plaisir. Il se surprit à rêver d'être dans les bras de son amour, cette pensée le fit sourire: oui, il avait très envie de le retrouver... Et il en aurait l'opportunité aujourd'hui...

_POV Duo:  
_  
Je me réveille... Les rayons du soleil passe à travers les rideaux, mais difficilement: la chambre est encore plongée dans les ténèbres... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'obscurité à toujours était pour moi quelque chose de rassurant... Des bras m'entourent, ça me plaît de sentir la main de Trowa sur mon torse nu et l'autre sur mon... Enfin, bref!

Mon Trowa dort toujours... C'est compréhensible avec la nuit que nous avons eue, rien que d'y repenser, je souris. C'était une nuit extraordinaire, comme à chaque fois où je le sens en moi... Sa respiration caresse ma nuque, laissant un frisson parcourir mon dos... J'aime ça, c'est dingue, une vraie drogue. Je me tourne doucement dans ses bras pour ne pas le réveiller: j'aime bien le regarder quand il dort, il a quelque chose de... Magique... Il doit se sentir observé car il émerge à on tour:

"Bonjour mon amour... il me sourit.

- Bonjour ma marmotte adorée...!" je lâche en rigolant.

Il râle, il n'aime pas que je l'appelle comme ça! Mais moi, ça me fait marrer. Ses mains glissent sur ma peau... Je sens mon corps s'échauffer, c'est une si douce torture, j'aimerais qu'elle dure toujours... Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls sous le plaisir, je sens ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue qui les caresse, me suppliant de la laisser entrer... C'est le paradis, ses caresses me rendent presque dingue, j'aime trop ça... Puis d'un seul coup on entend un bruit, comme quelqu'un qui donnerait des coups dans le mur, et là, j'entend la voix de Noin dans ma tête:

/Ça commence à bien faire! J'aimerais bien dormir/

Je dévisage Trowa, lui aussi l'a "entendue", nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Je n'arrive plus à me calmer et j'en ai mal au ventre! Puis finalement c'est Heero qui frappe à la porte:

"Désolé... Mais, vous ne pourriez pas... Vous dépêcher... S'il vous plaît...

- Sois pas comme ça, Hee-chan! On comprend bien que tu veux revoir Zechs, tu n'as pas besoin de faire cette tête!"

C'est vrai, quoi! A le voir, on dirait un enfant qui a fait une connerie et qui demande pardon... Il est mignon comme ça, ça me fait marrer, encore! C'est un matin sympa aujourd'hui!

_FIN POV_

L'Américain prit sa douche en dernier pour laisser les autres profiter des bienfaits de l'eau chaude. Lorsque tout le monde fut prêt, les dernières recommandations venaient:

"Faites attention, ok? lança le rouquin.

- Tinquiète pas, Gojô... murmura le Japonais. Par contre, on vous laisse la garde de Wufei et Quatre, ok? Je pense qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de calme...

- Compte sur nous!"

Le Français fendit l'air de son couteau et ils disparurent dans un éclat de lumière éblouissant. Le moine regardait encore l'endroit où le petit groupe avait disparut, ce fut son jeune compagnon qui le sortit de ses pensées:

"Ils reviendront vite, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr... répondit-il. Mais... Où sont les deux qui devaient rester avec nous?"

_POV Heero:  
_  
Je tombe lourdement sur le sol, une vraie masse! Je me relève péniblement en me tenant le crâne d'une main: j'en ai marre de tous ces atterrissages douloureux. Les râles des autres me fait comprendre qu'ils n'en pensent pas moins... Nous sommes tous là, mais d'un seul coup, la surprise me frappe:

"Quatre? Wufei? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là!

- On n'allait pas vous laisser partir seuls, non! réplique aussitôt Quatre. Je te rappelle que dans ta prédiction, j'étais avec vous!

- Mais... je n'ai rien à dire sur ce coup là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? On ne fait plus partie de la bande, c'est ça! Quatre a l'air très vexé...

- Mais non, Quat-chan! intervient Duo. Si Heero voulait pas vous emmener c'était pour que vous puissiez vous reposer rien que tous les deux... Trowa était obligé de venir étant donné que c'est lui qui ouvre les portes entre les mondes, quant à Noin c'est pour trouver Zechs plus vite!

- Et toi? demande Quatre.

- Personne ne me séparera de mon amour!"

Il s'agrippe au bras de Trowa comme si on allait le lui enlever... Je regarde la scène quelques minutes puis détourne mon regard, Noin est appuyée contre un arbre, très concentrée... Merci, Noin...

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Trowa:  
  
Nous marchons, guidés par Noin... Ce n'est pas que marcher me fatigue, mais les petites disputes entre Duo et Quatre sont exaspérantes. Bon, je ne suis pas totalement contre: Duo reste pendouillé à mon bras, et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire... Le décor ne change pas beaucoup, toujours des arbres...

"T'es sûre de toi, Noin? je demande.

- T'as des doutes? réplique-t-elle sèchement.

- C'est bon, on te suit, on te suit..."

Décidément, elle se vexe pour un rien... Puis d'un seul coup j'ai les yeux exorbités: nous nous retrouvons en face d'un immense château qui fait très médiévale... La pierre est presque en parfait état... Nous longeons les murs et arrivons dans ce qui doit être le jardin; là, le cri de joie de Heero se fait entendre:

"Zechs!"

En effet, c'est lui qui est en train de respirer les roses... Il semble vraiment surpris de nous voir. Heero se jette sur lui, mais... Il ne lui rend pas son étreinte...? Et c'est quoi cette tristesse que l'on peut lire sur son visage? Je ne suis pas le seul à en être étonné, tout le monde semble sur le cul... La voix de Heero ne cache rien de sa peur, sa déception:

"Zechs...?

- Qui sont ces gens? un homme sort de nulle part et vient à notre rencontre.

- Ce sont... Des amis, mon aimé."

Ces dernières paroles nous clouent tous sur place. Heero l'a lâché, il a baissé la tête... Heero... Il la relève et là, c'est vraiment choquant: plus une seule expression... Un vrai glaçon, ses yeux sont complètement vides... Il revient vers nous, métamorphosé... Duo lance un regard noir à Zechs... J'ai l'habitude de déchiffrer les sentiments qui apparaissent dans ses yeux, mais là... Il n'y a que incompréhension, reproche et... Une profonde haine...

**------ A SUIVRE... **

Sahad : pardon d'avoir été si long(ue) mais c'est que mon disque dur avait eu un tout petit problème (fusillé)... Donc, c'est très court, pardon... J'ai un peu honte de demander ça mais... Reviews, onegai!


	24. Pardon!

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : ça avance, ça avance !

**Chapitre 24 :  
**  
L'homme qu'ils avaient croisé était en réalité le seigneur des lieux, sachant que le groupe de voyageurs était des amis du grand blond, il les invita à se restaurer et leur fit préparer des chambres. Le Japonais ne prononça pas un mot pendant toute la durée du repas, se contentant de fixer son attention sur ce qu'il mangeait; le roi trouva la discussion plus aise avec le jeune Arabe qui pourtant n'avait aucune envie de parler:

"D'où venez-vous?

- De loin... Notre voyage a été bien éprouvant pour nous, aussi vous demanderais-je la permission de nous retirer, votre altesse...

- Bien entendu."

Zechs décida de sortir dans la fraîcheur du soir, il marcha dans les allées du jardin, ne remarquant pas l'ombre qui le suivait. Arrivé dans un coin sombre où personne ne pouvait le voir, il fut plaqué contre un mur. La peur l'assaillit jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive l'éclair améthyste qui brilla dans la pénombre:

"Duo...?

- Toi... siffla ce dernier. Tu mériterais que je te saigne comme on saigne les connards de ton genre! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce qui me retient...! T'es qu'un enfoiré de t'être servi de Heero! Toi, tout ce que tu voulais c'était un mec pour un moment, hein? Tu t'es bien foutu de lui!

- Duo... murmura le blond. Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre...

- Ouais... acquiesça le châtain. Y a qu'les salopards pour se comprendre entre eux...! Mais je te préviens: fais bien gaffe à toi...! Je pourrais surgir de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment et là, crois-moi, j'te ferais ta fête! Alors note ça: la chasse est ouverte, tu es le gibier et je suis le Dieu de la Mort que tu dois craindre...!"

Sur ce, le natté s'éloigna. Zechs frissonna lorsqu'il vit briller dans la main du jeune Américain un couteau dérobé pendant le repas, il déglutit: oui, la chasse était ouverte et le prédateur était l'un de ceux qu'il considérait comme ses amis...

OoOoO

"Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sincère... murmura Noin.

- Peut-être... Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi? la questionna le jeune Arabe.

- Ça, je l'ignore, Quatre... avoua la jeune femme.

- Et Heero s'est enfermé dans sa chambre..."souffla le Français.

_POV Heero:  
_  
Je suis assis sur mon lit, dans le noir... J'ai encore du mal à réaliser... Pourquoi...?... J'essaye de comprendre... Mais ça me fait si mal! J'ai envie de chialer... Je tourne la tête vers le carré de lumière que forme la fenêtre par terre, une ombre...

"Je ne veux voir personne..." je murmure.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas non plus rester seul... L'ombre se rapproche de moi, s'assit sur le lit deux places de ma chambre...

"Hee-chan..."

Ce surnom qui est le mien depuis que je le connais... Je sens les larmes me monter subitement aux yeux, j'ai mal! Trop mal! J'enfonce mon visage dans son haut, Duo sursaute d'abord puis ses bras m'entourent, il me berce doucement:

"Hee-chan... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour ne plus te voir pleurer... Depuis toujours c'est toi qui me consoles... Tu t'es toujours montrer fort pour moi... Je suis vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de chose... Mais, si tu veux parler, je suis là... Tout près de toi, Hee-chan...

- Duo... Pourquoi...! je pleure. J'ai si mal! Je ne comprends pas...! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...?

- Tu n'as rien fais de mal, Hee-chan... reprend-t-il. Je te jure, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de mal ce n'est sûrement pas toi... Toi, tu es toujours celui sur qui on peut compter, je suis bien placé pour le savoir: tu es toujours venu à mon secours, et ça, je ne l'oublierais jamais."

Il dit ne pas être doué pour consoler mais ça me fait vraiment du bien de lui parler, de l'entendre... Et sa simple présence me fait du bien... Je noie mes larmes dans son haut...

_FIN POV_

Le Japonais souriait en remerciant son ami, il se sentait mieux, bien que ça n'ait pas duré très longtemps, il sentait son moral remonter. Mais la surprise le frappa lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de son meilleur ami sur les siennes, il ne le repoussa pas mais ne répondit pas non plus. L'Américain s'écarta, laissant son ami parler:

"Pou... Pourquoi...?

- Je voulais voir ce que j'avais raté au bahut! sourit-il. Mais nan! Je blague! C'était juste pour te faire penser à autre chose: tu penses bien que je ne vais pas tromper mon Trowa, ne?"

L'asiatique dévisagea le natté quelques secondes puis sourit:

"Merci, Duo... T'es vraiment le meilleur...

- Thank ya!"

L'Américain sortit de la chambre et alla rejoindre ses compagnons dans la bibliothèque qui était juste à côté, mais c'est un atmosphère tendue qui l'accueillit. Remarquant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, il tourna les yeux vers Quatre et Wufei, tous deux se regardèrent comme s'ils s'interrogeaient du regard. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il regarda du côté de Noin, celle-ci baissa les yeux, coupable, murmurant d'une petite voix:

"Je... J'ai été tellement surprise que... Que je..."

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir, il avait compris. Il s'approcha du Français qui était appuyé contre une sorte de bureau en bois et tenta de s'expliquer:

"Trowa... Je... C'était pour lui...

- Si t'aime tellement le faire t'as qu'à aller avec lui! s'énerva l'intéressé.

- Mais...! Ça n'a pas de sens! Tu n'as pas à être jaloux! se défendit le châtain.

- Pas de sens? hurla le Français.

- C'est mon meilleur ami! s'emporta le natté à son tour.

- Si tu fais ça avec tous tes potes pas étonnant que l'autre t'aie largué!" prononçant cette dernière phrase, sa main alla frapper l'Américain au visage.

Celui-ci tomba au sol, une main sur sa joue gauche. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, exprimant la surprise mais également un grand chagrin; mais ça n'attendrit pas le Français pour autant:

"Je ne veux plus te voir!"

Le natté se releva en chancelant, ses yeux améthyste se remplissant de larmes. Il s'enfuit en courant, laissant les autres interloqués devant ce qu'ils venaient de voir; mais à peine avait-il disparu que déjà Trowa regrettait ce qu'il avait dit et fait:

"Bon sang... Duo!"

_POV Duo:  
_  
J'ai mal! Mais ce n'est pas ma joue brûlante qui me fait souffrir... Ces paroles, tout ça... Mon coeur est trop douloureux! Tout me revient alors que je croyais l'avoir oublié!

_--- MODE SOUVENIR ---  
_  
"Tu passes plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi!

- Mais... Solo!

- Tu es à moi! Et à personne d'autre! A moi, t'entends!"

Mal! Peur! Mal! Tristesse! Mal! Mal! Mal! Mal! Mal! Mal!

_--- MODE SOUVENIR FIN ---  
_  
Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais... Ça me fait si mal! Je ne veux plus souffrir, plus vivre ça, ne plus jamais être frappé par ceux que j'aime! Je cours aveuglément dans les couloirs, renversant pas mal de choses sur mon passage; ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je finis quand même par m'arrêter, je reprends mon souffle dans une des pièces, en regardant par la fenêtre je suppose que je suis en haut d'une tour... Une tour... Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, l'ouvre en grand et regarde en bas... C'est haut... Une centaine de mètres... Peut-être plus... J'entends la voix de Trowa appeler mon nom, non... Je ne veux pas le revoir... Pas de reproches... Je ferme les yeux et avance. Le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, j'entends hurler:

"DUO!"

Une main attrape fermement la mienne, je rouvre les yeux et lève la tête... Trowa... Il m'empêche de tomber, même si je suis déjà complètement dans le vide... Il commence à me hisser... Non! Je me débats comme je peux pour qu'il lâche ma main, mais il a une très bonne poigne, je hurle autant que je peux:

"Lâche-moi, tu m'entends? Lâche-moi!"

Mais j'ai beau me débattre, rien ne le fera me lâcher... Il arrive à me hisser complètement dans la chambre. Je reste assis parterre... Je ne peux pas le regarder, je n'ose pas... J'ai peur... Puis des bras m'entourent...!

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Trowa:  
  
Je suis à genoux en face de lui, ses yeux me fuient, il a baissé la tête... Je le prends dans mes bras, ce qui le fait sursauté... J'ai peur qu'il me repousse, qu'il se jette dans le vide et que je ne puisse pas le rattraper:

"Pardon! je hurle presque. Pardonne-moi! Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça! Je n'aurais pas dû te frapper! Pardonne-moi, Duo! Je t'en prie!

- Tro... mumure-t-il. Ne... T'excuse pas... Ça me gêne, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour plein de choses... Pardon... Je ne pensais pas à mal... Je le jure..."

Je l'embrasse, il ne va pas se suicider... Nous avons compris, pardonné... Je le serre fortement dans mes bras... Je l'aime tant... Rien ne pourra jamais nous séparer... Rien...

**OoOoO**

POV Duo:

Je me réveille dans les bras de mon Trowa... Etait-ce un rêve? Je regarde autour de moi... Cette chambre... Ce lit... Non, je n'ai pas rêvé... Malheureusement... Je sens ses mains glisser sur ma peau: il ne dort pas, le bougre! Je me retourne vivement et l'embrasse:

"Tu croyais m'échapper, hein? je ricane.

- Mais je le peux... répond-t-il calmement.

- Nan! Pas les chatouilles! Pitié! Hahaha! Arrêteuh! J'en peux plus!"

Il s'arrête finalement, je l'embrasse à nouveau en lui donnant une gentille petite tape avec un "méchant!"... Tout est comme avant... Je suis heureux... J'entends des pas dans le couloir, je les connais... La porte s'entrouvre mais je ne peux pas voir le visage... Je lâche:

"Tu peux entrer, Hee-chan!"

Mais là, je me congèle sur place, ce n'est pas Heero! Ces longs cheveux blonds presque blancs... Cette taille... Je me sens bouillir d'un seul coup:

"Toi! Comment oses-tu te représenter devant moi, Zechs?

- Duo... soupire-t-il. Je peux te parler?"

Je demande du regard la permission à mon amour, il acquiesce d'un signe de la tête. Je m'habille et suis cet homme en qui je n'ai plus aucune confiance. Nous nous rendons dans une sorte de bureau, là, Zechs ferme la porte mais pas à clé... Je me suis glissé dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce; dans ma poche, je sens le métal froid du couteau que j'ai dérobé l'autre soir... Il sait que je l'ai... Et pourtant, il est si calme... Je reste silencieux, c'est lui qui commence:

"Dis-moi... Je veux juste savoir... Heu...

- Accouche! J'vais pas attendre 107 ans! je râle, un peu sur les nerfs.

- Bien... Comment va Heero?

- Ça te regarde! je deviens agressif.

- T'inquièterais-tu?"

Zechs et moi tournons la tête vers la porte, dans la pénombre je peux voir briller deux yeux cobalt, on peut les voir brûler... Mais d'un feu glacial qui vous... Ben, glace le sang, ne? Je me rapproche de lui, il me prend par les épaules et me fait sortir... Il m'accompagne, bien sûr, mais avant de refermer la porte, il lance à Zechs:

"Si tu tiens tant à le savoir, je me porte comme un charme."

Ce ton était tranchant et froid, je n'ai aucun mal à lire la haine qui se glisse dans ses paroles... Je ne suis pas habitué à le voir aussi dénué de sentiments... C'est... Inquiétant...

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Zechs:  
  
La porte se referme presque en claquant... Ah, Heero... Si tu savais... J'ai de la peine en te voyant souffrir... Je souffre autant que toi... Mais pour une raison que je ne peux te révéler, je suis obligé de t'éloigner de moi... Le plus vite possible.

**A SUIVRE...**


	25. Où est elle passée?

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : bonne lecture les gens !

**Chapitre 25 :  
**  
L'Américain était toujours en compagnie de son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci était méconnaissable: bien qu'il ne se soit jamais complètement ouvert aux autres, il laissait paraître ce qu'il ressentait, n'hésitait pas à se confier à son meilleur ami. Mais aujourd'hui, il était impassible; le natté avait pu discerner de la haine dans la voix du Japonais lorsque celui-ci c'était adressé au grand blond, mais là, il ne disait rien, ne laissait aucun sentiment paraître sur son visage, tel un masque.

Un lourd silence planait alors que les deux garçons avançaient dans les couloirs en directions des chambres, cette ambiance mettait Duo particulièrement mal à l'aise, ses pensées ne cessaient de l'assaillir:

/Bon sang... Je sais que Heero est près de moi, je peux le voir... Mais si j'étais aveugle, je ne saurais même pas qu'il est là... Il ne dégage aucune aura... N'importe quel humain laisse une sorte d'atmosphère s'installer autour de lui, quelle soit bonne ou mauvaise... Mais lui... /

L'asiatique avançait sans prononcer un seul mot, il ne disait plus que le strict nécessaire depuis la veille, il s'était incontestablement renfermé sur lui-même et ne laissait plus personne pénétrer sur le territoire de son être. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son ami...

_POV Heero:  
_  
Je sentais le regard de Duo posé sur moi, mais il détourne les yeux dès que je le regarde... Je vois bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire pour le détendre, avant j'aurais pu trouver un sujet de conversation, n'importe quoi mais... Je n'en suis plus capable... Je n'ai plus envie de parler, je n'ai plus envie de rien en fait...

Les couloirs sont silencieux et c'est à peine si l'on peut entendre nos pas, cet endroit me répugne... Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Zechs m'a largué ici ou bien si c'est autre chose... Je n'ai plus les idées très claires... Enfin, je ne veux plus revivre ça, j'ai eu trop mal lorsqu'il a prononcé ces mots, que j'étais jusqu'alors le seul à recevoir, à un autre... J'ai dressé un mur entre le monde et moi... Je me sens... Protégé... De plus, ça évitera aux autres de s'inquiéter. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour Duo, il me connaît depuis toujours et quoique je fasse il s'inquiètera toujours... Duo... Pardonne-moi...

_FIN POV_

Ils se séparèrent devant la chambre que l'Américain partageait avec le Français, le natté entra d'un pas las, il en avait marre de tout cela mais il était aussi très préoccupé; voyant cela, son compagnon l'invita à se confier:

"Duo... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- C'est Heero... souffla le garçon en ce laissant aller dans les bras de son aimé.

- Heero? répéta Trowa.

- Oui... Zechs m'a demandé comment il allait... Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais répondre et instinctivement j'ai commencé à être agressif, et c'est là que Heero est venu...

- Et? la voix de son amant était douce, réconfortante.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... murmura le natté. Il était froid, silencieux... Avant je pouvais dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête ou des trucs du genre mais là... Je me trouve devant un mur..."

Prononçant ces derniers mots, il se blotti contre le garçon dont les yeux verts de l'avaient pas quitté une seconde et dans lesquels on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude. Il caressa tendrement la chevelure de son amour et leva la tête vers le plafond:

/Tu as entendu, Noin/

/Oui... J'essaierais de me glisser dans l'esprit de Zechs dès que nous le retrouverons... Mais se glisser dans un esprit est plus difficile que de lire les pensées de qui que ce soit... /

/Je le distrairais avec l'aide de Wufei et de Quatre... Je ne pense pas que Duo est très envie de le faire, de plus, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il ne montre que de l'agressivité envers Zechs. /

/Bien reçu. /

Ils arrêtèrent de communiquer mentalement. La jeune femme était levée depuis longtemps et était déjà prête à sortir, elle quitta sa chambre et s'engouffra dans le dédalle de couloirs qui ressemblaient fortement à...

_POV Noin:  
_  
Un labyrinthe...? Et si c'était ça le Meiro? Si la réponse se trouvait ici...? Peut-être que Relena serait dans ce château...? Je m'arrête et cherche son esprit... Si elle est ici, je dois pouvoir la retrouver! Je reste de longues minutes immobile: il y a tant de monde dans ce château, ce n'est pas facile!... Huh?... J'ai senti... Comme un appel...? Je me concentre encore et encore, mais une voix me fait carrément sursauter:

"Bonjour gente dame.

- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ...

- Pardonnez-moi! Je vous ai fait peur?

- Non, ça va... je répond. /J'aurais pu crever d'une crise cardiaque, espèce d'abruti/

- Me voilà rassuré... sourit-il. Que faites-vous déjà levée?

- Et vous? (c'est quoi ça de me poser toutes ses questions!)

- Et bien, j'étais venu vous voir...

- Me...?

- Oui... Quelqu'un vous demande..."

Je reste quelques minutes sans vraiment comprendre puis le suis... Nous traversons une grande partie du château (c'est si grand que je commence à en avoir marre de marcher!). Nous arrivons devant une grande porte, il l'ouvre et... Non... !

_FIN POV_

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, Trowa chercha Noin du regard, mais ne la trouva pas. Il questionna les domestiques, mais personne ne l'avait vue. Le jeune garçon ne fit pas part de son inquiétude aux autres membres du groupe, mais le jeune Arabe se doutait bien de quelque chose.

"Pardonnez-moi, j'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre, je reviens.

- Je vous en prie." répondit le roi d'un geste de la main.

Le petit blond retourna à l'étage, une main se posa sur son épaule, manquant de le faire sauter jusqu'au plafond. Les yeux turquoises un peu dilatés par la peur dévisagèrent l'agresseur:

"Heero?

- Hn... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lança le Japonais.

- Je... J'ai oublié quelque chose dans ma chambre et... tenta de s'expliquer le garçon.

- Quatre... Duo ment bien mieux que toi...

- Je sais... grimaça le blond.

- Alors? insista l'asiatique.

- Je cherche Noin...

- Hn...

- Tu veux venir?

- Hn.

- Quelle conversation! ironisa l'Arabe.

- Hn..." râla le brun.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, rien ne semblait suspect. Ils avancèrent et fouillèrent un peu partout bien qu'ils n'en aient nullement l'autorisation et sachant pertinemment que si leur amie les surprenait à farfouiller dans ses affaires, ils passeraient un sale quart d'heure...

_POV Quatre:  
_  
Il n'y a rien qui pourrait nous aider ici... Heero s'est installé en face d'un ordinateur portable... J'ignorais que Noin en avait un... Et surtout qu'elle l'avait amené ici... Enfin... Je cherche dans les tiroirs et même un peu partout. En ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit, je tombe sur un cahier... Sa couverture est dure, bleu marine... Je l'ouvre:

" 25.07

Nous sommes toujours dans ce maudit château... Je viens de "discuter" avec Trowa, apparemment Duo ne va pas très bien à cause de Heero... Notre petit Japonais se serait renfermé sur lui-même...  
J'essaierais de me glisser dans l'esprit de Zechs au déjeuner... Mais en attendant je vais sortir un peu... Autant avoir une bonne connaissance des lieux."

Je regarde un peu plus ce qui est écrit mais rien ne dit que Noin avait quelque chose derrière la tête en plus de cette histoire de se glisser dans le crâne de Zechs... Je tourne le livre et le referme...

"Quatre. m'appelle Heero.

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Regarde..." il me montre l'écran de l'ordi du doigt.

Je regarde l'écran, c'est un bureau tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal... Mais l'arrière plan représente quelque chose, je m'approche un peu plus et remarque qu'il s'agit de deux yeux... Et là c'est comme un déclic! J'actionne le pouvoir de mon Kanji: la perception visuelle. Je balade mon regard dans la pièce... Rien de particulier... Ah si! Des pas venant de la porte (ce ne sont pas les empreintes de Noin) et se dirigeant jusqu'à la table de nuit... Je baisse les yeux sur le journal que j'ai toujours dans les mains... Des empreintes!

**A SUIVRE...**


	26. Le dévoreur d'âmes

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : BL.

**Chapitre 26 :  
**  
Le journal tomba sur le sol, le jeune Arabe l'avait lâché et avait reculé de deux pas. Les empreintes étaient tout sauf... Humaines. Il fit part de sa découverte au Japonais qui l'avait regardé faire sans rien dire.

"Il faut prévenir les autres! lança le blond. Je vais descendre retrouver Trowa et le lui dire, il se chargera de le dire à Duo... J'en parlerais également à Wufei...

- Hn... bien que Quatre se soit habitué à la conversation de son ami, il vit à quel point celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Heero... Je ne pense pas que Zechs y soit pour quelque chose, tu sais... murmura-t-il.

- M'en fous...! râla l'asiatique.

- Si tu le dis." soupira son ami.

Il ramassa le journal et le remit dans la table de nuit, exactement comme il l'avait trouvé. En sortant, il regarda rapidement vers où allaient les empreintes: elles semblaient suivre l'obscur couloir. Puis, juste avant de partir, le blond se retourna vers le Japonais et le dévisagea:

"Heero...

- Hn?

- Tu sais... Duo se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi... murmura l'Arabe. Il est peiné de te voir comme ça...

- T'l'a dit? les yeux cobalt le fixaient comme pour voir si le petit blond n'avait rien à cacher.

- Non... Il n'en a pas besoin, ça se voit..."

Sur ce, il descendit rejoindre les autres, laissant le Japonais devant la porte de la chambre; celui-ci s'adossa au mur, scrutant un point dans le vide, puis ses doigts passèrent là où les lèvres de l'Américain s'étaient posées la veille et murmura:

"Gomen, Duo..."

Il resta un moment ainsi, les doigts caressant ses lèvres, appuyé contre le mur. Puis se releva, prêt à descendre à son tour mais quelque chose l'arrêta: dans la pénombre du couloir, caché par un pilier, un morceau de... Tissu...? L'asiatique attrapa le petit bout d'étoffe et l'examina. C'était le bout d'un vêtement ou de quelque chose y ressemblant, il était rose... Rose...?

"Relena...?"

OoOoO

Le jeune blond descendit les escaliers rapidement pour aller parler avec ses amis, mais une main le retint. A deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, l'Arabe se retourna pour découvrir que cette main appartenait à...

"Zechs...?

- Quatre... Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance mais... N'y allez pas... la voix du jeune homme semblait sincère.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça... ! grogna le garçon.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose... Pas à vous, ni à Heero... les mots sortaient difficilement de sa bouche, comme du remord.

- Ça ne te concerne plus." trancha le petit blond avant de repartir d'un pas plus décidé que jamais.

_POV Quatre:  
_  
Ainsi, Zechs semble au courant de pas mal de choses... Moi? Abandonner mes amis? Il me connaît bien mal! Je presse le pas en direction de la salle à manger: j'ai hâte de retrouver les autres pour pouvoir chercher Noin. Mais d'un seul coup, je m'immobilise et écoute... Il m'a semblé entendre quelque chose... Je me retiens presque de respirer pour mieux entendre... Je ferme les yeux... Un appel...? Dans ma tête...? Noin!

Je cours de plus belle pour retrouver les autres. Quelle idée d'avoir un château aussi grand! J'arrive à bout de souffle.

" Rien ne presse, mon ami. Nous vous aurions attendu tout le temps qu'il fallait... murmure le roi, je ne lui fais plus du tout confiance mais essaye de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Pardonnez-moi, le château est bien grand et il est aisé de se perdre...

- Vous êtes excusez..."

Je m'assoie en face de Trowa, Wufei est à mes côtés... Je lui chuchote à l'oreille ce que j'ai découvert dans la chambre de Noin, son visage reste impassible mais il n'en pense pas moins, je peux me vanter de le connaître... Trowa me questionne du regard... Je ne lui réponds pas car le faire discrètement serait dur... Que faire? Nous entamons le repas, un long moment s'est écoulé, Heero nous a rejoint; je cherche le moyen de prévenir Trowa mais je ne vois pas comment... La main de Wufei glisse jusqu'à mon ventre...? Il mange toujours comme si de rien était mais serre d'un coup mon ventre. J'ai un haut le coeur et ne m'y attendant pas je hurle de douleur en me pliant en deux.

" Que se passe-t-il! le roi semble paniqué.

- Quatre semble avoir mal au ventre... Je l'emmène dehors pour se soulager un peu! Trowa, tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît?"

Je comprends tout maintenant, bien joué Wufei! Mais ça fait mal ! Trowa a compris lui aussi, il vient et nous accompagne jusqu'à un balcon porte-fenêtre. Là, Wufei fait le guet pendant que je raconte tout à Trowa...

_FIN POV Quatre_

POV Wufei:  
  
Je scrute le couloir d'un bout à l'autre: manquerait plus qu'on se fasse pincer! J'écoute en même temps ce que raconte Quatre, je n'avais pas tout compris (quand il chuchote, c'est vraiment chuchoter!)... Noin aurait été enlevée... Nous restons un moment avant de penser à retourner à table, je commence à m'éloigner mais des bras m'entourent... Quatre m'a pris par la taille... Trowa sourit et s'en va.

Je me retourne et enlace Quatre à mon tour... C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble... Il s'est blotti contre moi, je le serre un peu plus, tendrement... Nous restons longtemps dans cette position, puis, doucement, je lui relève la tête d'une main et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes... Il répond... Je l'embrasse plusieurs fois puis caresse doucement ses lèvres de ma langue, il entrouvre les siennes, me laissant découvrir sa bouche... Nos langues jouent, se caressent...

Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, je le regarde et lui sourit; il me renvoie mon sourire au moins mille fois plus grand (il est habitué à sourire, Quatre!)... Il est chou comme ça... Nous retournons vers la salle à manger.

_FIN POV _

Le Français revenait seul, il avait laissé ses compagnons d'infortune profiter d'un moment de calme. Il savait qu'ils en avaient besoin... Il comprenait ces choses-là depuis que Duo faisait partie de sa vie... La porte de la salle à manger était visible à présent... Mais un cri le paralysa quelques secondes, puis...

"Duo!"

Il atteignit la porte en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et l'ouvrit à toute volée. Le natté était à terre, le roi aussi... Sur lui! Cette vision fit enrager Trowa qui, d'un splendide coup de pied, arracha le roi à sa prise. L'Américain se blottit dans ses bras, tremblant de terreur. Le roi les considéra un moment avec un sourire en coin, un lourd silence planait mais le Français le brisa de sa voix claire et menaçante:

"Si vous lui avez fait du mal, je vais vous...

- Trowa... Merci d'être revenu si vite! le châtain resserra son étreinte, il se sentait protégé dans les bras de son amant.

- J'ai eu une... Comment dirais-je?... Une impulsion... lança le roi. Votre ami est si beau que j'en ai perdu mes moyens...

- Pas tant que ça, on dirait! les yeux verts auraient pu le tuer mille fois s'ils avaient été des révolvers. Duo n'est pas mon ami, il est bien plus que ça! Il est une partie de moi-même!"

Disant ces mots, il passait un bras protecteur et possessif autour des épaules de l'Américain qui était encore tremblant. Le roi les fixait, toujours avec le même sourire en coin...

_POV Trowa:  
_  
Je vais lui faire avaler ses propres dents! Je sens mon sang bouillir, mais le fait d'avoir Duo sain et sauf dans mes bras m'apaise quelque peu: il n'a rien, c'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi... Je vais étriper ce connard! Lui faire ravaler son sourire!

Je pousse Duo derrière moi, il ne m'a pas lâché mais fait ce que je lui demande sans rechigner, je pourrais plus aisément le protéger comme ça... Je tourne mon regard une nouvelle fois en direction de cet enfoiré qui a essayé de s'approprier MON Duo et sans son consentement, en plus! Il me fixe toujours...

"Hais-moi, ton âme n'en sera que plus délicieuse..." ricane-t-il.

Mon âme! Ce mot me pétrifie pendant quelques secondes... Un dévoreur d'âmes? Noin... Un sanglot vient de derrière moi, la voix de Duo est tremblante:

"Heero a essayé de me protéger... Et c'est lui qui... A ma place..."

Je tourne la tête, contre un pilier je vois le corps de Heero, ses yeux sont blancs, un mince filet de sang coule de sa bouche... Il est vide... C'est une vision d'horreur! Je manque de ressortir tout ce que j'ai mangé pendant le repas... Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le monstre et déjà sur moi! Il me plaque au sol, un sourire sadique se dessine sur son visage... Merde! Je vais mourir comme ça?

_FIN POV_

POV Duo:  
  
Je suis éjecté et me fracasse contre la porte; j'ai mal mais peu importe. Trowa! Il est parterre, le "roi" est sur lui, il n'a plus du tout l'air d'un roi d'ailleurs... Une langue fourchue sort de la bouche... Non! Il s'est déjà emparé de Heero sans que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, mais pas Trowa! Je sens la rage monter en moi, je n'ai plus peur... Me concentrant, j'actionne le pouvoir de mon kanji: le divertissement, la distraction. Je me retrouve avec une superbe batte de baseball dans la main, je n'y réfléchis pas à deux fois et flanque un super coup dans la tête de ce maudit monstre!

Il vole et s'écrase au sol... Bon sang! A ce moment là, Wufei et Quatre entre dans la pièce, ils sont complètement interloqués par ce qu'ils voient, y a de quoi! Les yeux de Quatre se mettent à briller:

"Je les vois! Les âmes sont dans son corps! Vers l'estomac!"

Je me redresse et attaque! Je donne un violent coup de batte dans le bide de la bête, les yeux complètement exorbités, il ouvre la bouche et une sorte de petite lueur blanche s'en échappe. Elle va rejoindre le corps de Heero... Celui-ci secoue la tête et me regarde:

"Duo! Attention!"

De puissant bras m'attrapent, je ne peux plus rien faire! Je me débats comme je peux, sans résultat... Je panique. Trowa se jette sur la bête, elle me lâche d'un bras pour se débarrasser de lui, j'en profite pour m'enfuir. Je cours ensuite en direction de Trowa qui a été projeté contre un mur et semble inconscient. Je regarde ses yeux... C'est bon, il est toujours là... Son âme est toujours là!

Wufei attrape ma batte et donne un coup dans le ventre du monstre, une deuxième petite lueur s'en échappe et disparaît dans les couloirs. Puis Heero se poste en face de la créature:

"Mon Kanji est celui de l'avenir... Mais je suis aussi le maître du temps!"

Disant cela, son corps brillent de mille feux, un spectacle éblouissant... Magnifique...! La créature se ratatine, elle vieillit à grande vitesse! Il ne meurt pas, Heero tombe parterre, dans les pommes... Son pouvoir demande beaucoup de concentration et de force psychique...! Quatre l'attrape et vient nous rejoindre...

**--------- A SUIVRE! **


	27. Rancune

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : ça continue !

**Chapitre 27 :  
**  
Le Chinois se ramassa un violent coup de langue: bien que très affaiblit, la créature n'avait pas perdu toute ses forces. Wufei se retrouvait désarmé, cependant il se concentra à son tour:

"Heero a commencé le travail... Ce serait une insulte envers lui de ne pas l'achever! Liasses démoniaques de la haine!"

Hurlant ces mots, des fils noirs et rouges jaillirent de toute part, immobilisant la créature. Le Chinois tomba au sol et murmura:

"Je n'ai... Plus de forces... A toi... Quatre..."

Et sombra dans l'inconscience... Quatre attrapa le pied d'une chaise qui traînait dans la salle, et s'approcha de la bête. Mais au moment où il leva le bras pour frapper la créature, celle-ci envoya sa langue dans sa direction, tel une lance. L'arabe ferma les yeux, sentant sa dernière heure arriver. Pourtant, quelque chose le protégea... Relevant le tête et rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit:

"Zechs!

- Bande d'imbéciles... sa voix était faible. Je vous... Avait dit... De partir...!"

Prononçant ces mots, il s'arracha à la langue qui lui avait transpercé l'abdomen. Il lança un dernier regard aux adolescents avant de tomber au sol... Les yeux des deux garçons encore conscients étaient exorbités, puis, pris d'une énorme colère, le jeune Arabe frappa de toutes ses forces la créature, libérant la dernière âme. Puis, le visage toujours défiguré par la haine:

"Disparais de ma vue, saloperie!" hurla le blond en actionnant son kanji.

La bête s'effaça.

**OoOoO**

Le jeune brun était assis prêt d'un arbre, sentant quelqu'un s'approcher et sachant de qui il s'agissait, il lança:

"Eh! Sanzô...

- Nani? répondit le moine.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont bientôt revenir?

- Bien sûr, Gokû..."

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'une lumière les aveugla et ils découvrirent leurs amis:

"Vous les avez retrouvé! claironna Gokû.

- Zechs a besoin de soins! s'exclama Quatre.

- Hakkaï! T'as du boulot!" hurla Duo.

Le mage arriva et, utilisant ses pouvoirs, soigna les blessés. Il regarda le petit groupe:

" Vous êtes au complet maintenant?

- Non... le Japonais secoua la tête. Bien qu'il y ait des indices flagrants, la fille que nous avons trouvé n'était pas Relena..."

Noin se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux. L'Arabe la regarda partir d'un air peiné, ne cherchant nullement à la retenir; le natté quant à lui fixait le grand blond sans prononcer un mot (chose très rare). Zechs s'apercevant qu'on le regardait tourna les yeux vers le jeune garçon, celui-ci se détourna:

"Désolé... murmura-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Pour quoi? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Tu le sais... il lui tournait le dos. Il m'est déjà assez pénible d'admettre que je m'étais trompé, n'en rajoute pas...

- Duo... souffla le grand blond.

- Laisse... intervint le Japonais. Duo n'aime pas que l'on fasse souffrir ses amis, il t'en veut encore un peu...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Hee-chan... râla l'Américain. Je lui en veux toujours, mais pas qu'un peu.

- Mais..." l'asiatique demeura interdit.

Le châtain se retira, n'adressant plus aucun regard au jeune shérif, celui-ci déglutit, se sentant quelque peu coupable mais envahit également par le sentiment d'injustice...

OoOoO

"Duo...

- Qu'y a-t-il, Trowa? demanda l'interpellé.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu dur avec Zechs? continua le Français. Il voulait nous éloigner pour nous protéger...

- Il aurait pu nous le dire... répliqua le jeune garçon.

- Il savait que nous ne l'abandonnerions pas... remarqua Trowa.

- Peut-être... Je ne sais plus...

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi... Fais-le au moins pour Heero."

Disant cela, le Français se retira: son compagnon souhaitait rester seul un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Le jeune Européen retourna dans le salon où l'attendaient les autres garçons:

"Alors? débuta le petit blond.

- Il reste un peu perturbé... affirma le nouvel arrivant.

- Dis, Zechs... reprit le Chinois. Duo t'a dit qu'il était désolé... Mais pour quoi?

- Lorsque vous êtes arrivés au château et que j'ai essayé de vous faire partir, Duo est venu me voir... s'expliqua l'intéressé.

- Que t'a-t-il dit? l'interrogea Trowa.

- Il m'a dit que j'étais un enfoiré de m'être servi de Heero... Il pensait que je l'avais prit pour un temps pour le jeter ensuite... Et il a ajouté: "Alors note ça: la chasse est ouverte, tu es le gibier et je suis le Dieu de la Mort que tu dois craindre...!"

Les autres demeurèrent muets, était-ce possible? Le Duo qu'ils connaissaient était si gentil, doux... Heero se recroquevilla sur son fauteuil: tout cela arrivait un peu à cause de lui. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule, le Japonais se retourna pour faire face aux yeux d'ébène qui le fixaient et au sourire réconfortant que lui adressait le Chinois pour le dissuader de cette dernière pensée. Les yeux cobalt se perdirent dans le couloir qui menait aux chambres, le jeune garçon se leva et se dirigea vers celle de son ami de toujours.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il observa l'Américain: celui-ci était assis parterre, adossé contre le lit et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le Japonais s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui, les deux améthystes ne se tournèrent pas vers lui mais cependant la voix du natté se fit entendre:

"Je n'arrive pas à le pardonner...

- Duo... murmura l'asiatique.

- Je n'y peux rien... Lorsque tu étais triste, j'ai éprouvé tellement de haine pour lui que maintenant elle me serait presque devenue naturelle... J'ai du mal à admettre que je me suis trompé sur son compte...

- Tu l'as fait parce que j'étais retourné... Je te remercie... sourit l'autre garçon.

- Huh?

- Ton amitié m'est très précieuse... Et ça me fait plaisir que tu es pris ma défense comme ça... continua le Japonais.

- Hee-chan... murmura le natté.

- Zechs le faisait pour nous éloigner le plus vite possible de ce monstre, il ne voulait pas nous voir mourir... C'est compréhensible... "

L'Américain détourna les yeux de son ami, il n'arrivait pas à se faire une raison. La haine qu'il avait éprouvé pour cet homme était encore trop vive, il avait vu son meilleur ami en pleurer et cela ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il soupira, le bras que l'asiatique passa autour de ses épaules le fit sursauté puis il se détendit; les yeux cobalt le regardaient tendrement, son sourire était réconfortant comme celui du Chinois quelques minutes plus tôt. Le natté posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami est ferma les yeux en soupirant:

"Si je ne le fais pas pour moi, je le ferais au moins pour toi..."

Le jeune garçon qui épiait la conversation sourit: son compagnon avait compris et il ne serait peut-être pas si long à pardonner le grand blond. Il s'éloigna silencieusement de la pièce, marchant à pas de loup; arrivant au bout du couloir, il se retourna, demeurant silencieux.

_POV Trowa:  
_  
Je me retourne dans le couloir... Avec tout ça, j'en avais presque oublié Noin... Je rebrousse chemin et vais jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, je frappe doucement contre la porte, une faible voix me répond, j'entre. Noin est affalée sur son lit, le visage ravagé par les larmes, je m'assis à côté d'elle et attrape un mouchoir sur la table de nuit pour le lui tendre... Elle me remercie d'un signe de la tête et sèche ses larmes en murmurant:

"Je... J'espérais tellement retrouver Relena... J'en étais quasiment sûre, en fait... Et puis, je réalise que je me suis trompée...

- Je comprends... Il est dur de rester loin de la personne que l'on aime... je cherche un peu mes mots, ce n'est pas facile.

- J'ai mal... elle pose sa main sur sa poitrine. J'aimerais tant que tout cela se termine ou ne soit jamais arrivé...

- Dis-toi bien que lorsque nous la retrouverons, vous pourrez vous aimer, vous le dire et vivre heureuses... je répond.

- Si nous la retrouvons... soupire-t-elle.

- Arrête! Si tu es défaitiste maintenant ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à chercher! Elle, elle croit en toi! Elle t'attend! Alors sois forte pour elle! je m'emporte.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est alors ferme-la! gronde-t-elle.

- Non... C'est vrai... Mais je sais que si j'étais séparé de Duo, je garderais espoir de le retrouver et je mettrais toutes mes forces dans ma quête. Lorsque l'on aime vraiment, on garde la foi."

Je ne veux pas continuer à la sermonner, je lui fais du mal... Je venais la réconforter et je lui fais la morale... Quel imbécile je suis! Je m'éloigne en direction de la porte lorsque la voix de Noin me parvient:

"Merci, Trowa... Tu as raison, je suis ridicule... Je dois garder espoir et ce quoiqu'il arrive!"

Je souris... Les choses s'arrangent...

**--------- A SUIVRE...**


	28. Première fois

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

**Chapitre 28 :  
**  
Wufei était couché sur son lit, la nuit tombait, il était bercé par le chant des animaux nocturnes et regardait danser les lucioles dans un tourbillon de lumières. Le vent frais vint soulever une de ses mèches, il avait détaché ses cheveux et les laissait caresser ses épaules ; un bruit de pas attira son attention, le jeune Arabe frappa à la porte :

« Je peux entrer ?

- C'est aussi ta chambre, Quatre... murmura le Chinois surpris par la question de son compagnon.

- Oui, c'est vrai mais... Tu avais l'air tellement serein que je me suis demandé si je ne te dérangerais pas...

- Quatre... Tu es le dernier qui me dérangerait ! »

Le jeune blond sourit et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son amour, l'asiatique lui sourit en retour, repoussant d'une main l'une des nombreuses mèches blondes qui cachaient le visage de son aimé. Il franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du petit Arabe, l'embrassant d'abord un peu avec timidité puis passionnément. Ils laissèrent leurs langues jouer, danser pendant quelques minutes qui étaient magiques pour eux.

Quatre s'écarta un peu de son compagnon et, s'allongeant sur le lit, il l'invita muettement à le rejoindre, ce que le Chinois fit sans une once d'hésitation. Wufei était à présent sur le jeune blond qui lui retira doucement avec une patience infini la fine couche de vêtement que celui-ci portait, puis ses mains parcoururent doucement le torse chaud de l'asiatique, ses doigts passant sur les moindres lignes ; les mains exploratrices arrivèrent bientôt au pantalon, elles s'apprêtaient à défaire les boutons lorsqu'une autre les retint.

Les yeux turquoises rencontrèrent ceux d'ébène, posant silencieusement une question, le Chinois sourit puis se pencha :

« Ça ne serait pas juste que tu sois le seul à partir à la découverte, ne ? »

Les mains de l'asiatique défirent soigneusement les boutons de la chemise, découvrant une peau blanche, laiteuse. Il caressa doucement le torse du blond dont la respiration s'était déjà accélérée, se penchant un peu plus, il déposa quelques baisers dans le cou du jeune Arabe puis en parsema le long du torse qui lui était offert.

Wufei arrêta ses baisers pour reprendre les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait tant, continuant son exploration de ses mains : il laissa ses doigts glisser le long de la peau, descendant de plus en plus bas, dépassant le bas ventre. Le blond eut un sursaut lorsqu'une vague de plaisir l'envahit, il ne pu réprimer un petit gémissement qui encouragea l'asiatique a continuer de caresser cette forme déjà volumineuse, exerçant un très lent va et vient relevant du supplice. Quatre sentait sa respiration s'accélérer encore, les battements de son coeur manquant de lui faire exploser la poitrine, n'y tenant plus, il commença à mouvoir son bassin afin de suivre les mouvements de la main du Chinois. Celui-ci sourit davantage, chuchotant à l'oreille de son amant :

« Cette nuit je te ferais connaître le septième ciel, mon ange.

- Oui. »

L'asiatique retira le pantalon du blond qui le gênait tant (le pantalon qui gêne, pas le blond !), laissant son regard parcourir ce corps qui lui semblait si parfait. Le jeune Arabe fit de même avec celui de son compagnon, il murmura :

« Belle musculature...

- Ta couleur de peau me donne envie de te manger... ricanna le Chinois avec un regard de prédateur affamé.

- Ce n'était pas ton intention dès le départ... ? les yeux du jeune garçon en disaient long sur ses pensées.

- Si... acquiesça son amant d'un sourire. Mais pas dans ce sens là...

- Moi, c'est les deux que je veux. »

Le sourire carnassier de Wufei s'agrandit, les yeux remplis d'un désir non dissimulé ; il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de son amour, laissant sa main jouer encore un peu mais à un rythme plus rapide, arrachant quelques gémissement à sa victime. Il traça un petit chemin brûlant de sa langue sur le torse du blond qui en eut des frissons. Le jeune garçon, haletant, murmura à son amour :

« Prend-moi... S'il te plaît... »

Son désir étant partagé, le Chinois attrapa à nouveau les lèvres de son compagnon, se glissant petit à petit vers son intimité. Le corps de l'Arabe se raidit et un cri de douleur lui échappa, ce qui stoppa net l'asiatique dans son ascension, l'inquiétude s'empara de lui :

« Quatre... !

- Ça... Ça va... tenta de le rassurer le jeune garçon. Je... C'est ma... Première fois... Alors... Ça m'a un peu surpris sur le coup...

-Tu aurais dû me le dire... ! lui reprocha son amour.

- Pardon... se culpabilisa le blondinet.

- Tu veux toujours ?

- Oui.

- J'essaierais d'être le plus doux possible... »

Disant cela, sa main s'empara à nouveau de son jouet pendant que l'autre caressait doucement la peau du torse de son amant. Ne s'étant pas retiré, il continua mais avec une extrême lenteur ; la main du blond serra le drap. Wufei embrassa tendrement son amour pour le détendre, le temps s'écoula lentement, jusqu'à ce que le jeune Arabe souffla :

« Vas-y... Je n'ai plus mal. »

Le Chinois accéléra son mouvement de bassin, suivant le même que sa main sur le membre de son compagnon, lui arrachant de longues plaintes d'un réel plaisir ressenti. Des vagues de chaleur et de plaisir leur parcourraient le corps, les faisant totalement perdre pied, puis, dans un dernier coup de rein, Quatre hurla le nom de son amant en se libérant entre eux, suivi de près par Wufei qui se libéra en lui. L'asiatique se retira et se coucha aux côtés de son amour qui se blottit contre lui, aussi haletant l'un que l'autre, transpirants.

« C'était... Génial... soupira le blond dans les bras de son amour.

- Oui... Génial... »

Ils se sourirent, échangeant de derniers baisers avant de sombrer dans un sommeil emplit de rêve où ils étaient toujours ensembles.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Pourquoi suis-je si rancunier... ? Tout serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais oublier ça. En plus, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute... Alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui en veux à ce point... ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me lève, doucement pour ne pas réveiller Trowa.

Le vent frais de la nuit est si agréable, si apaisant... Je soupire et regarde au loin, bien que l'on soit en pleine nuit, la pleine lune permet de voir comme en plein jour. Bon, peut-être pas à ce point-là, mais...

« Tu vas rester longtemps dehors ?

- Ah... ! C'est toi, Trowa... je murmure. Pardon, tu m'as fait peur.

- Duo... Je... Tu m'inquiètes en ce moment... m'avoue-t-il.

- Pardon... ? je ne comprends pas tout.

- Je... Tu sembles tellement perdu dans tes pensées que... J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi... Et... Je ne veux pas. »

Je vois une larme perler sur son visage. C'est... A cause de moi... ? Je me jette à son cou et me cramponne à lui :

« Pardon ! Pardon ! J'ai été égoïste ! Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que ça pouvait te faire... Pardon !

- Duo... Je suis si content de te retrouver... Tu viens dormir ?

- Je n'y arrive pas... je râle.

- Et si je te serre dans mes bras en te faisant plein de câlins... ?

- Avec une super berceuse comme la fois où tu m'as consolé ?

- D'accord... il sourit.

- Ça marche, alors ! »

Cette nuit promet d'être géniale !

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Heero :  
  
Uwa... Je ne suis vraiment pas du matin ! On va dire que cette nuit a été plutôt sympa, ne ? Je m'assoie et regarde Zechs. Je l'ai enfin retrouvé... Je me lève et vais préparer le petit déjeuné. Au passage, je regarde dans une pièce d'à côté, Sanzô et Gokû dorment l'un dans les bras de l'autre... Ils sont mignons comme ça... Je crois que j'ai toujours mon appareil photo dans mes affaires. Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends le dit appareil.

« Un petit sourire. » je ricane.

Je les prends en photo, le flash réveille Sanzô qui me regarde. Je lui montre l'appareil du doigt avec un grand sourire, il me fait la gueule... Oups... Bon, je vais dans la cuisine, hein ? Les autres ne vont pas se réveiller avant un petit moment. Je commence à préparer le petit déj... Y a pas grand chose mais on fera avec !

Je mets la main dans ma poche. Huh... ? Qu'est-ce que... ? Oh, c'est le bout de tissu rose que j'ai trouvé chez le roi. Je reste un moment perplexe. Pourvu qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il y ait un problème... !

**--------- A SUIVRE ! **


	29. Que t'arrive t il?

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : C'est beau le temps libre...

**Chapitre 29 :  
**  
Heero évita de justesse une tornade blonde qui pénétra dans la cuisine pour se jeter sur la nourriture qui était sur la table, attrapant les premières choses qui étaient à portée de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? le Japonais se remettait doucement de sa surprise.

- Je... Il a dépensé pas mal d'énergie cette nuit... répondit le Chinois, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée.

- Oh... les yeux cobalt brillèrent et un sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon.

- Quaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatre ! gémit l'Américain qui surgit dans la cuisine à son tour. Ne mange pas tout ! Laisse m'en un peu ! »

Le Français arrivait lui aussi, il s'assit à sa place, sirotant son café du matin. Il félicita Heero pour son délicieux café qui était juste comme il l'aimait, les deux monstres engloutissaient les pâtisseries comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangés depuis des semaines entières. Le Chinois admirait avec un tendre sourire son compagnon, il était heureux, une sensation l'envahissait : celle que c'était ce qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie, que rien ne pouvait gâcher ce bonheur.

Pendant les quelques minutes du petit déjeuner, les garçons en oublièrent qu'ils étaient dans le Meiro, prisonniers dans un lieu inconnu. Mais l'arrivée de leur amie les ramena à la réalité : bien qu'elle s'efforce, on lisait sur son visage sa fatigue, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle leur sourit néanmoins, ils se forcèrent à faire de même, comprenant parfaitement ce que pouvait ressentir la jeune femme.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ? proposa l'Arabe.

- Je veux bien, merci... » répondit-elle.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, les garçons avaient tous peur de dire des bêtises ou autres choses qui pourraient blesser leur amie, mais le fait de se taire empirait les choses. Noin mangea et bu ce qu'elle pu, se forçant pour avoir la force nécessaire de retrouver Relena, elle se leva ensuite et retourna dans sa chambre où le Français la rejoignit : 

« Noin.

- J'essaie de m'accrocher, murmura-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas facile... Et ça s'en ressent sur vous les garçons... Je suis désolée...

- Ne le sois pas... la coupa le garçon. Nous nous battrons s'il le faut pour la retrouver et tu le sais, nous ne te laisserons pas tomber, je le jure.

- Et nous aussi ! braillèrent deux ombres qui surgirent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Duo ? Heero ? la jeune femme les dévisagea quelques secondes.

- Tu pensais qu'on allait te laisser ? grimaça le natté.

- Tu m'as aidé à retrouver Zechs, c'est à moi de t'aider à présent ! lança le Japonais avec un grand sourire.

- Les garçons... Merci du fond du coeur ! »

Elle les enlaça en continuant de les remercier, puis l'asiatique se releva et beugla fort pour rameuter les autres afin de partir à la recherche de la manquante. Ils refirent leurs adieux au groupe de Sanzô et s'éclipsèrent une nouvelle fois dans une lumière aveuglante.

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Je m'écrase parterre sur le sol dur... Ça fait mal ! Je me relève comme je le peux et regarde les autres, ils sont aussi pitoyables que moi. Je réprime un sourire pour ne pas les énerver plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Mais malgré cette arrivée brutale, la bonne humeur revient grâce à Quatre, Duo et Heero ; Trowa se concentre, son kanji devient lumineux, ses yeux aussi et nous suivons le chemin qu'il nous indique. Nous marchons un long moment comme lorsque nous étions à la recherche de Zechs...

Duo court devant avec Heero, ils rient, s'amusent. Ils ressemblent plus à des lycéens ou collégiens qu'à des... Adolescents perdus au milieu de nulle part. Quatre pointe le doigt devant lui et nous hurle :

« Regardez ! On dirait une sorte d'auberge ! »

Effectivement, en sortant d'une sorte de forêt, je découvre la mer à perte de vue. C'est magnifique, l'auberge est située en haut d'une falaise. Ce n'est pas bien grand. Et ça a franchement l'air abandonné. J'entre le premier et manque de crever d'un arrêt cardiaque :

« Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » les voix des autres me réconfortent un peu.

Devant moi se tient une femme, je ne la vois pas bien car elle est dans la pénombre de la pièce. Le soleil qui passe par la fenêtre n'éclaire que le bas de sa robe rose... Rose ? Les autres sont entrés eux aussi, la femme s'avance vers nous. Elle sort de l'ombre, le soleil l'éclaire complètement. Mais c'est... !

_FIN POV  
_  
« Relena ? hurlèrent-ils en coeur.

- Bienvenue à vous. Vous désirez des chambres ? la jeune fille s'arrêta et leur sourit.

- Relena ! »

Noin était prête à l'étreindre lorsque la fille la coupa :

« C'est bien mon nom, mais je vous prierais de ne pas m'importuner.

- Mais... ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? un homme apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière eux.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ces gens me veulent... répliqua la jeune fille toujours aussi calme.

- Nous désirons des chambres ! intervint le Chinois sentant que s'ils continuaient de la sorte ils iraient tout droit à la catastrophe.

- Bien. Voici vos clés. Nous souhaitons que les couples ne dorment séparément, comprenez-nous, c'est une auberge respectable ici, pas un bordel. »

Disant cela, la blonde leur tendit quatre clés, ils se retirèrent dans leurs chambres sans demander leur reste. Duo inspecta la pièce, le papier des murs ainsi que la peinture du plafond se décollaient, les couvertures étaient poussiéreuses ; de toute évidence, personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps.

« Puah ! pesta le Japonais en se prenant la tête dans une toile filandreuse. Il y a des toiles d'araignées partout !

- Bouge pas, je vais te l'enlever ! »

L'Américain aida son ami à se débarrasser des longs filins blancs collants, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

« Bonjour, je viens vous apporter les horaires des repas.

- Tu veux dire ''rebonjour'', Relena. » rectifia le natté.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, comme interloquée, elle les examina quelques minutes puis, laissant les feuilles avec les horaires sur la table de nuit, elle lança avant de se retirer :

« Pardonnez-moi mais je ne vous ai jamais rencontré. »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent partir, puis leurs regards se croisèrent : ne venaient-ils pas de la voir à l'entrée ?

_POV Heero :  
_  
Duo est aussi étonné que moi. Je ne comprends plus rien de mon côté... Relena nous accueille froidement, elle est toujours calme, ignore complètement Noin et quelques minutes après nous avoir passé les clés des chambres, elle affirme ne nous avoir jamais rencontré ; c'est quoi ce sale plan ? Duo se détourne en soupirant :

« Y en a marre des trucs tordus !

- Duo... Je sais que ça n'est pas normal mais il faut comprendre.

- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre, Hee-chan ? rétorque Duo. Nous sommes dans un monde et Relena semble nous avoir oubliés, c'est aussi simple que ça !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! je gifle inconsciemment Duo. Comment veux-tu qu'elle nous oublie ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle oublie Noin !

- J'en sais rien ! s'emporte Duo. Mais avoue que c'est de plus en plus tordu ! Oh, et puis zut ! J'en ai ras-le-bol !

- Où tu vas ? je l'interroge.

- Faire un tour sur la plage en bas pour me changer les idées. Tu viens ?

- Ok. »

Pas que je n'ai que ça à faire mais peut-être que cette simple balade pourrait nous faire découvrir des réponses à toutes ces questions. Quand j'y pense... Pauvre Noin... Je comprends à quel point ça fait mal de se sentir rejeté. Malheureusement, je ne vois pas comment l'aider sinon chercher des indices sur cette transformation si soudaine.

Duo et moi marchons le long d'un sentier qui mène jusqu'à la plage. C'est haut, j'ai le vertige et ça se voit apparemment :

« Tu n'as pas changé, Hee-chan ! rigole Duo. Pourtant je t'ai vu faire des sauts bien plus impressionnants avec ta Wing Zéro !

- En moto c'est pas pareil ! je gémis. Je ne risquais pas de tomber sur des rochers ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de si haut non plus !

- Haha... Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! J'ai bien le droit de rigoler, non... ? Oui, je sais : ''Omae o korosu'', tu me le dis souvent, depuis la petite école, je crois, non ?

- Mmh... j'acquiesce. Ça remonte à loin... On était de vrais monstres, je vois encore la tête de notre prof de maths ! Tu te souviens lorsque tu avais mis du sel dans son café ?

- Pendant que tu faisais diversion ? Ouais ! C'était top ! Et avec la prof de Français quand on l'a fait enrager en la privant de son café : tu connaissais super bien l'électronique et t'avais inverser tous les fils du distributeur ! »

Que de souvenirs... Avec tout ça, nous avons atteint la plage sans que j'aie trop le vertige, nous marchons dans le sable fin, c'est génial. Huh ? Il y a une femme qui se baigne... Elle est blonde. Mais c'est Relena ! Je la montre à Duo, il regarde et semble aussi surpris que moi : elle était en haut, non ? Ah ! C'est quoi ce bin's !

**------- A SUIVRE ! **


	30. Relena!

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 30 :  
**  
Les deux garçons fixaient la jeune fille qui se baignait sans réellement savoir s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination ou non, ils n'osaient croire que cette fille était la même que celle qu'ils avaient vu précédemment dans l'auberge. Ils se dévisagèrent un court instant, mais lorsqu'ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'eau, il n'y avait plus personne...

OoOoO

Noin s'était retirée dans sa chambre, le visage ravagé par les larmes, recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce. Le visage dans les genoux, elle ne cessait de répéter les mêmes mots :

« Pourquoi, mon Dieu ? Pourquoi ? »

Le Chinois s'était immobilisé dans le couloir, partagé entre l'envie d'aller consoler la jeune femme et celle d'aller rejoindre ses deux amis sur la plage pour tirer cette affaire au clair. Il écoutait les plaintes déchirantes de la jeune femme, muet, interdit, le coeur lacéré par de telles paroles qui revenaient comme une longue mélodie d'une tristesse immense ; son compagnon vint le retrouver :

« Wufei...

- Quatre... Je suis content de te voir... murmura l'intéressé.

- Cette histoire est compliquée... soupira le petit blond. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Relena nous aie oubliés...

- Moi non plus, Quatre... Moi non plus. »

L'Arabe se laissa enlacer par son amant, conscient qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin de réconfort : ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part, dans une auberge où ils avaient retrouvé celle qui manquait dans leur groupe, mais celle-ci semblait ne pas les reconnaître, elle niait jusqu'à la possibilité de les avoir une seule fois rencontrés. Les deux garçons demeurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, écrasés par l'évidence même : ils ne savaient comment résoudre cette histoire et la voie de la réponse semblait être longue et tortueuse.

OoOoO

Le Japonais et l'Américain étaient assis sur les rochers qui surplombaient la vaste étendue d'eau, contemplant la splendeur que leur offrait la beauté des lieux. Les yeux cobalt fixaient sans relâche le soleil miroiter dans les ondes azur de l'océan, cherchant une quelconque réponse à ses questions, mais les flots demeurèrent silencieux, ne chantant que cette douce mélodie qui leur était propre ; la voix du natté le sortit de sa torpeur :

« J'ai peur qu'on ne s'en sorte pas cette fois-ci...

- Perdrais-tu espoir, ô grand maître de l'optimisme ? ricana le brun.

- Je suis sérieux ! répliqua l'autre adolescent.

- Je sais... répondit simplement le Japonais. Moi aussi, je le crois... Mais je ne perds pas espoir, je suis également persuadé que tout ira pour le mieux.

- Hee-chan... Tu dois avoir raison. » sourit le natté.

L'asiatique répondit à son sourire par un autre. Ne sachant que penser de leur situation et demeurant perplexes par cette apparition si soudaine de la jeune blonde dans la mer, ils étaient perdus. Des voix les interpellèrent :

« Heero ! Duo !

- Zechs ! appela à son tour Heero.

- Tro ! hurla le châtain en agitant le bras. Vous venez pour profiter de l'air frais du bord de mer ?

- Tu sais que je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi... répondit doucement le Français.

- Mmh... Ces paroles sont si douces... commenta l'Américain. Viens me les dire à l'oreille, Trochou !

- Avec plaisir ! »

Les yeux verts pétillaient de tendresse, le jeune garçon s'approcha de l'élu de son coeur et lui murmura ces mêmes paroles à l'oreille du natté qui, recevant de doux baisers dans la nuque, se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Le grand blond, lui, s'installa derrière le jeune Japonais et le coucha sur lui, ainsi installés, il déposa de tendres baisers sur le visage du petit brun qui sourit en l'embrassant à son tour. Heero maudissait intérieurement cette auberge de le séparer de son amour pour une histoire de convenance et de réputation : il aurait aimé passer une nuit de pure luxure en compagnie du grand blond sur lequel il était appuyé.

Les deux couples restèrent quelques minutes ainsi à profiter de ce moment de plénitude, de calme. Un petit repos mérité. Puis un son de cloche retentit, brisant cette ambiance si fragile mais ô combien envoûtante.

« L'heure du dîner semblerait-il... murmura Zechs.

- Casse-ambiance ! marmonna le natté en scrutant la cime de la falaise d'un air mauvais.

- Bouh... gémit le Japonais. Il faut repasser pas le même chemin... ?

- Où est le problème ? s'étonna le Français.

- Hee-chan a le vertige... répondit l'Américain laissant son ami prendre une jolie teinte rouge-pivoine.

- Je... Je n'aime pas l'altitude ! x Tu vas souffrir !

**A SUIVRE...**


	31. Au fond du trou

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis  
**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Ce chapitre a manqué pour une raison que j'ignore, ne le rajoutant que maintenant, j'espère que mon idée de départ ne se sera pas trop modifiée... Quoique en fait je ne me souviens plus du tout du chapitre que j'avais tapé à ce moment là... Désolé(e)

Note 2 : bonne lecture quand même, et désolé(e) pour le manque de réponses aux reviews.

Note 3 : j'ai reclassé les chapitres avant d'écrire celui-ci donc il est possible que les notes de l'auteur ne soient pas très compréhensibles.

**Chapitre 31 :  
**

Duo s'éloignait de Heero en riant, content de constater que sa petite pique avait portée. Leurs deux compagnons les regardaient se chamailler en riant : le spectacle était effectivement plutôt comique. Zechs soupira attirant l'attention du jeune Français :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Crois-tu que nous rentrerons bientôt ? Je suis las de ces aventures tordues... murmura le blond.

- Moi aussi... lui assura son vis-à-vis. Mais je n'en ai aucune idée, désolé...

- Ce n'est pas grave. »

Trowa allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque des cris attirèrent son attention, son coeur fit un bond et il tourna la tête en direction du chemin menant à l'auberge. Il était encore loin, mais dans le sable, il découvrit un trou béant. Il se précipita :

« DUO !

- Arrête, malheureux ! s'exclama Zechs en le retenant par le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! Ils sont peut-être blessés ! s'écria l'adolescent en se débattant.

- Si tu t'avances encore, tu feras tomber du sable dans ce trou et là, ils seront véritablement en danger ! » gronda son aîné.

Le jeune châtain ne répondit pas, fixant simplement le trou où avaient disparu les deux garçons. Il hocha finalement la tête, sentant la poigne de son vis-à-vis se défaire. Que faire ? Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit... Duo allait-il bien ? Et Heero ? Le grand blond coupa net le cours de ses pensées :

« Allons chercher les autres. Nous allons trouver un moyen de les faire sortir de là. »

Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête et lui emboîta le pas en courant. Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent !

_POV Duo :_

Aïe... J'ai mal au bras... Et la tête qui tourne... Je me redresse et me secoue pour me débarrasser de tout ce sable. Puah ! J'en ai dans la bouche ! Je crache. Heero se relève aussi, se passant une main sur le crâne, apparemment, lui aussi à souffert de la chute. Je lève la tête...

« La vache... On est tombé de haut...

- J'en tombe des nues... ironise Heero en débarrassant le sable de ses cheveux.

- Très drôle... je réplique. Ça fait combien de mètres à ton avis ?

- J'en sais rien... il évalue rapidement. Je dirais une quinzaine de mètres...

- Cool... Après ''20 000 lieues sous les mers'', on a droit à ''Voyage au centre de la Terre''... je soupire.

- Tu connais tes classiques, c'est bien... se moque Heero.

- Va te faire... je grogne. TROWA ! »

Mais pas de réponse... Ils ont dû aller chercher les autres... Je regarde tout autour de nous : du sable, du sable et encore du sable. J'en frémis : tout pourrait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre et nous, mourir étouffés. Je garde cette pensée pour moi et me tourne vers Heero :

« Rien de casser ?

- Non, ça va... Et toi ?

- Je vais bien. »

Il hoche la tête et s'installe plus confortablement... C'est vrai qu'à ce stade là, mieux vaut prendre son mal en patience...

_FIN POV_

Trowa et Zechs avançaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient sur le petit chemin qui remontait vers l'auberge. Il était vrai que c'était haut et pas particulièrement rassurant. Le jeune Français préféra garder les yeux sur le dos de son aîné plutôt que de penser au vide qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de ses pieds. Une fois arrivés sur le plateau, les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible, comme s'ils avaient le diable aux trousses : il fallait qu'ils fassent vite !

Arrivant en trombe dans l'auberge, ils manquèrent de percuter Quatre qui, lui, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur les fesses :

« Aïe... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On t'expliquera plus tard ! s'exclama Trowa. Où sont les autres ? »

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, le jeune Arabe leur fit signe de le suivre et ils se rendirent à une espèce de petit salon où Noin essayait vainement de fermer l'œil pendant que Wufei lisait un livre. Les voyant arriver à bout de souffle, les deux occupants adressèrent un regard interrogateur au petit blond qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Zechs fut le premier à parler :

« On a un problème. »

OoOoO

_POV Heero :_

Purée... Le temps passe super lentement quand on attend. Je commence à avoir mal au derrière à force de rester assis. Apparemment, Duo n'en pense pas moins mais nous préférons éviter de trop bouger : je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver enseveli sous des tonnes de sable...

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » lance une voix.

Mon regard croise celui de Duo. Enfin ! Je me redresse légèrement et met ma main en porte-voix :

« Noin ? C'est toi ? »

Pas de réponse... Je considère un moment Duo qui secoue la tête en haussant les épaules. Elle est partie ou quoi ? Je lève la tête, reportant mon attention aux rebords du trou et distingue tout à coup une forme... Je fais signe à Duo, il lève la tête et sourit : on va enfin sortir de là. Puis, brusquement, j'entends un bruit... ? Je tourne la tête et remarque un pâté de sable... Un autre vient s'écraser près du premier. Mais...

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? je crie. On est là !

- Noin ! »

Mais en relevant la tête, je remarque que... C'est Relena ! Je sens mon ventre faire un nœud. Un nouveau pâté tombe...

« Elle est en train de nous enterrer !

- Relena ! crie Duo. Arrête ! Mais t'es dingue !

- C'est pas vrai ! »

_FIN POV_

OoOoO

« Un trou ? le jeune Arabe n'en croyait visiblement pas ses oreilles.

- Profond ? enchaîna le Chinois.

- Je dirais un peu plus d'une dizaine de mètres... répondit Trowa. Mais leur chute a été amortie par du sable, je pense qu'ils vont bien.

- Mais ils ne sont pas à l'abri d'un éboulement... fit remarquer Noin. Il faut se dépêcher.

- On y va. » approuvèrent les garçons.

OoOoO

_POV Duo :_

Putain ! On a du sable jusqu'au genoux ! J'essaye de ne pas m'appuyer contre la paroi mais ce n'est pas facile. Du sable me tombe dessus.

« -TOUSSE- -TOUSSE- !

- Duo, ça va ? lâche Hee-chan.

- ça va... je réplique. Mais à ce rythme là...

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il font ? s'impatiente Heero. Si ça continue, on va crever enterrés vivants !

- Bonjour l'optimisme... je râle en évitant une nouvelle gerbe de sable.

- Parce que tu as une solution ? »

La voix d'Heero trahit son stress... Et je le comprends. J'ai du sable jusqu'à mi-cuisse... ! J'essaye de bouger un peu, mais ce n'est pas facile ! Si seulement je pouvais extirper mes jambes et m'aider du sable pour remonter !

« On n'a pas le choix, faut tenir le coup le temps que les autres arrivent... » souffla Heero.

Nos regards se croisent... La vache... Pourvu qu'ils arrivent vite. Je glissa ma main dans la sienne, la serrant fortement. J'ai peur, je l'avoue... ! Mon cœur bat à tout va... Ses doigts se resserrent, il m'adresse un sourire un peu forcé et relève la tête juste à temps pour se ramasser un nouveau paquet de sable. Trowa... Dépêche-toi... !

_FIN POV_

Les jeunes gens sortirent de l'auberge, se mettant en route. Il fallait qu'ils les sortent de là, mais sans matériel, ça ne serait pas une chose aisée. Trowa accéléra quand il aperçut le chemin, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : courir...

**A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : Un peu court, c'est vrai, mais c'est difficile d'inventer un truc, comme ça, en plein milieu... J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop dérangé...


	32. Une nuit bénéfique

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis  
**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Ce chapitre était en réalité le 32... Ça faisait longtemps que je devais y remédier... Désolé(e)...

**Chapitre 32 :  
**  
_POV Trowa :  
_  
Je cours aussi vite que je le peux, devançant un peu mes amis. Je me souviens à peu près d'où se trouve le trou... Là ! Une silhouette ! Mais c'est... Relena ? Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux ! Relena ? Je cours toujours dans sa direction, mais d'un seul coup, mon pied heurte quelque chose et je me retrouve à mordre la poussière ! -TOUSSE- - TOUSSE- ! Je relève la tête rapidement et... Il n'y a plus personne... ? Je m'approche du trou, il n'y a plus rien, même pas des empreintes de pas. Je secoue la tête : ce n'est pas le moment !

« Duooo ! Heeroooo ! »

D'abord, c'est le silence et puis, en tendant l'oreille, j'entends des voix mais elles semblent assez éloignées :

« Trowa ? C'est toi ? c'est la voix de Duo.

- Oui ! C'est moi ! Vous allez bien ?

- Ouais, si on veut... ça, c'est Heero. Tu peux nous aider à sortir de là ?

- Les autres vont arriver. Mais on n'a rien pour vous remonter.

- Laisse ! J'essaye quelque chose ! »

Qu'est-ce que Duo a dans la tête ? Je reste vraiment perplexe sur ce coup là. J'espère juste qu'ils s'en sortiront...

_FIN POV Trowa_

POV Heero :  
  
Je me tourne vers Duo :

« Tu as une idée ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais je peux toujours essayer. »

Il pose sa main au sol et se concentre. Je vois son kanji devenir lumineux puis j'entends un bruit, comme si une multitude de petit bout de verre s'entrechoquaient. Et là, je vois une multitude de couleurs, des billes, ce sont des billes. ! Je vois Duo relever les yeux vers moi et sourire :

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à nous faire sortir mais... »

Il me prend la main et d'un seul coup, c'est comme un ascenseur, c'est marrant, on monte assez vite, entourés du bruit des billes qui s'entrechoquent. On peut voir le ciel se rapprocher, la sortie ! Mais d'un seul coup, tout s'arrête, nous ne montons plus, je regarde à mes côtés, Duo est épuisé et je le comprends, il vient de nous faire remonter d'une dizaine de mètres. Il est haletant, exténué. Il a l'air si fragile comme ça. Ça me donne une idée de mon état lorsque j'avais utilisé le pouvoir de mon kanji pour la première fois.

J'entends une voix, je lève les yeux, Trowa ! Il est penché au-dessus de nous, mais pas trop pour éviter une avalanche de sable. Ce n'est pas très haut. J'entends d'autres voix et des visages familiers m'apparaissent :

« Zechs ! Quatre ! Wufei ! Noin !

- Ça va ? Quatre me regarde, il est très inquiet comme à son habitude.

- Oui, on va bien, mais Duo est fatigué car il nous a remonté d'une dizaine de mètres grâce à son kanji.

- Attend deux secondes. » me lance Wufei.

Je vois sa tête disparaître ainsi que celles des autres. Nous attendons donc, le temps est long, rythmé par les halètements de Duo qui reprend peu à peu ses forces, mais je pense que ce qu'il lui faut c'est une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Tiens, attrape ! »

Je vois une sorte de corde qui descend mais en y regardant mieux, on devine que c'est des ceintures toutes accrochées les unes aux autres. Pourvu que ça tienne ! Je me lève mais un gémissement m'arrête, je me retourne et découvre rapidement le problème : Duo est trop faible pour se lever et s'accrocher à la corde... Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de le hisser sur mon dos :

« Je ne peux pas remonter tout seul en tenant Duo. Essayez de nous hisser de là-haut.

- Bien compris ! » et tous en coeur !

Je me tiens le mieux possible aux ceintures mais ce n'est pas facile, cette corde improvisée me griffe les mains... ! En plus, le poids de Duo accentue la douleur. Pas qu'il soit lourd mais ça fait quand même un poids supplémentaire, en plus de mon corps. Plus que quelques mètres... Je dois tenir bon ! Je serre les dents et retiens avec peine des larmes qui menacent de couler le long de mes joues. Zechs attrape mon bras et nous hisse sur le dernier mètre, merci au ciel : je n'aurais pas tenu jusqu'en haut. Une fois posé à terre, je souffle sur mes mains en les massant, Zechs me prend dans ses bras et me couvre le visage de baisers. Lui aussi, il m'a manqué, je le serre contre moi sans pour autant me servir de mes mains trop douloureuses.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Duo, il est dans les bras de Trowa, presque endormi, il répond encore un peu aux questions des autres mais ses hochements de tête lui coûtent. Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Trowa le hisse sur son dos et nous décidons de rentrer ; Zechs, lui, passe un bras dans mon dos et l'autre à l'arrière de mes genoux, je suis soulevé du sol. Ça ne me déplait pas et je me love contre son torse tout en sombrant lentement à mon tour dans le sommeil.

_FIN POV  
_  
Ils laissèrent les deux adolescents dans leur chambre, tous deux assoupis. Cependant, Trowa avait peine à dissimuler son inquiétude le remarquant, le grand blond vint lui poser des questions auxquelles le Français fut contraint de répondre, il narra donc ce qu'il avait vu le soir même en se précipitant sur la plage et comment tout avait disparu lorsqu'il était tombé. Zechs l'écouta sans l'interrompre, pensif. Il décida que le mieux était de veiller chacun leur tour sur leur deux protégés, les deux émeraudes acquiescèrent en silence, puis il pénétra dans la chambre, s'asseyant dans un coin sombre de la pièce et attendant, tous les sens aux aguets.

La nuit avança lentement et au bout de une heure d'attente, les yeux du français commencèrent à se fermer contre sa volonté, la fatigue le gagnait peu à peu. Cependant, un grincement le réveilla complètement. Il se blottit contre la commode et observa. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement dans un faible murmure, une ombre entra dans la pièce, sa démarche était aussi lente que silencieuse, uniquement trahie par le faible souffle du vent s'engouffrant dans ses vêtements. L'inconnu s'approcha des deux dormeurs, se penchant doucement vers eux. N'y tenant plus, Trowa se jeta sur l'ombre et la plaqua au sol sans ménagement, ce ne fut qu'à ce moment où un rayon de lune passa, que le Français la reconnue :

« Relena ?

- ...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ! C'est bien toi que j'ai vu tout à l'heure près du trou ! Pourquoi cherches-tu à nous éliminer ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, la jeune fille ne semblait nullement effrayée par la soudaine agressivité du jeune homme, gardant un calme presque déroutant. Elle s'assit doucement, sans le moindre geste brusque ou suspect. Puis fixa ses yeux dans les deux émeraudes qui ne la quittaient plus. Nulle échappatoire ne s'offrait à elle, elle se contenta donc de rester silencieuse, ce qui énerva passablement le Français :

« Du vas répondre, oui ! Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix... souffla-t-elle finalement.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Trowa, tu crois sincèrement que je pourrais vous faire du mal de mon plein gré ? »

Cette question figea le Français sur place, il ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas à cela, il demeura interdit quelques minutes puis, doucement secoua la tête négativement, sans pour autant quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Elle lui sourit puis continua :

« Je ne le fais pas parce que je le veux. Mais parce que quelqu'un m'y oblige.

- Qui ? demanda Trowa sortit soudainement de son court mutisme.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire... IL m'en empêche. Et je ne peux pas aller contre SA volonté. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est... Ne t'approche pas de moi. Ni toi, ni les autres, je pourrais vous faire du mal et ça je ne le veux pas.

- Tu n'es pas seule, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua le Français.

- Non... Je ne suis pas la seule Relena. Je ne suis même pas la vraie... Moi, je ne suis qu'une poupée... Un pantin... La vraie est quelque part.

- Où ça ? »

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse à sa question car la dite poupée fut soudainement dépourvue de toute vie. Tenant le corps inerte dans les bras, Trowa parut quelque peu horrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, cette poupée avait pu lui révéler des informations précieuses mais les autres poupées seraient-elles aussi coopératives ? Combien étaient-elles en tout ? Et surtout, où étaient Relena ?

_POV Duo :  
_  
Uwaaaaaaa... J'ai bien dormi ! Je m'étire de tout mon long, ça fait du bien... Aïe ! Le dos qui craque ! Je me mets sur les coudes et ferme les yeux, la lumière du soleil qui pénètre dans la chambre et si délicieuse sur la peau... Ronronronronronronron... Je vais devenir un vrai chat, moi. Je me lève et m'habille (Trowa a pensé à ne pas me foutre tout habillé dans le lit, il est chou), je me rend à la salle à manger où les autres m'accueillent avec le sourire. C'est moi ou celui de Trowa est crispé... ? Bon, je lui demanderais tout à l'heure : l'appel du ventre à toujours été le plus fort chez Duo Maxwell ! Je commence à engloutir un croissant lorsque je sens la main de Trowa dans mon dos. Ça me fait du bien... Mais en même temps, je sais qu'il n'est pas bien : il ne me caresserait pas tout à fait de la même manière si tout allait pour le mieux : je sens ses doigts trembler un peu, hésitants. Je ne pose pas de question mais mange rapidement mon petit déjeuner avant de dire aux autres que je vais me promener sur la plage en compagnie de mon amour, j'ai le don pour le faire rougir, ça m'éclate !

Nous marchons, les pieds dans l'eau de la mer. C'est agréable... Je l'apprécierais à sa juste valeur si Trowa ne me semblait pas si crispé. Je n'en peux plus d'attendre alors je me lance :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Trowa ?

- Hein ! il est pris au dépourvu apparemment.

- Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude... je continue. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Comment l'as-tu su ? s'étonne-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas ton amant pour rien ! je rigole. Alors ? »

Il hésite, aurait-il peur de quelque chose ? Nous marchons de longues minutes en silence, juste en nous tenant le bras. J'allais désespérer d'avoir une réponse lorsque Trowa prend la parole :

« Relena... La vraie... Elle est ici. Mais je ne sais pas où...

- Tu veux dire que l'autre est une usurpatrice ? je demande, là je comprends plus trop.

- LES autres ne sont en réalité que des poupées, des pantins... sa main s'est refermée plus fermement sur la mienne. Elles sont manipulées mais leur but est apparemment de nous détruire... C'est une des Relena qui était en train de vous enterrer l'autre soir. »

Je frissonne à ce souvenir, l'idée de terminer enterré vivant ne me plaît pas du tout. Je serre un peu plus le bras de Trowa contre moi, je dois l'avouer, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré. Son bras passe autour de mes épaules et il murmure à mon oreille :

« Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal... Personne. »

Ces mots m'apaisent. Ils me rassurent, me réconfortent. Je sais qu'il fera tout pour tenir sa promesse, aussi je veux en faire une, moi aussi :

« Tant que je vivrais, tu n'auras pas à te plaindre de moi, je te le promet. »

Ses yeux verts montrent de la surprise puis il me sourit tendrement et me dépose un baiser sur le front en me caressant les cheveux. Il m'a compris et sait que je ferais mon possible pour m'y tenir, il fait tant d'efforts pour moi... Puis je lève les yeux pour regarder devant nous et c'est là que je stoppe net :

« Trowa... Hier... Cette grotte n'était pas là. »

_FIN POV  
_  
Les deux garçons demeurèrent interdits quelques minutes puis se dirigèrent vers la dite grotte, il y faisait sombre et les parois étaient quelque peu coupantes ; à plusieurs reprises ils s'égratignèrent contre les pierres. Ils marchèrent à tâtons, se perdant encore et toujours dans l'obscurité ; puis de la lumière leur apparut, ils avancèrent davantage. L'Américain serra inconsciemment la main de son amant dans la sienne, il ne pouvait nier que, tout comme le Français, la peur lui nouait les entrailles, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'ils trouveraient ce qu'ils cherchaient dans cet endroit.

S'avançant encore un peu, ils découvrirent que le tunnel débouchait dans une sorte de grande salle. Les parois avaient été travaillées, elles étaient lisses et non coupantes comme le reste de la grotte. Un rire strident les fit sursauter, un homme leur tournait le dos et ne semblait pas avoir décelé leur présence, ils s'aplatirent tels des félins dans l'ombre, tentant de freiner leur respiration et leurs battements de coeur. Lorsque l'homme s'écarta, ils découvrirent un corps qui leur était familier : la jeune fille était dans une sorte de liquide, munie d'un masque à oxygène, une multitude de fils étaient accrochés ci et là sur son corps. Ses yeux étaient la seule preuve qu'ils avaient qu'elle était encore en vie.

Ils n'échappèrent pas à son regard, elle ne sourit pas à leur vue mais la lueur de soulagement et d'espoir qu'ils virent dans ses yeux les rassura grandement. Ils se retirèrent, décidés à aller chercher les autres, il était hors de question d'affronter cet homme sans aide : peut-être avait-il d'autres pantins à sa disposition. Le natté avançait devant, suivi du Français, les yeux améthystes avaient peine à percer la pénombre mais dans un coin plus éclairé, ce qu'il vit le fit sursauté, réprimant cependant le cri qui resta prisonnier de sa gorge : devant lui se trouvaient des pantins, assis parterre, à leur effigie ; il se reconnut, ainsi que son amant et tous les autres. Trowa fut lui aussi bouche bée devant ce spectacle, mais reprenant ses esprits, il poussa l'Américain à continuer d'avancer. Ils sortirent de la grotte et allèrent directement à l'hôtel. Leur amie avait besoin d'eux et ils la sauveraient.

**------ A SUIVRE ! **

Sahad : j'ai mis du temps à écrire, gomen nasai ! Mais c'est que je n'était pas chez moi. Alors voilà.


	33. Attaque nocturne échouée

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'espère trouver le temps de taper le chapitre 31 pendant mes heures de taf.

**Chapitre 33 :  
**  
« C'est comme je te dis ! hurla presque le natté.

- J'ai compris, Maxwell... râla le Chinois. Mais avoue qu'on ne peut pas foncer tête baissée ! Il nous faut un plan.

- On ne peut pas abandonner Relena ! critiqua Noin de vive voix.

- Je ne parle pas de l'abandonner ! grogna l'asiatique.

- Tu tiens à la laisser plus longtemps là dedans ? cria la jeune femme.

- FERMEZ-LA ! » s'emporta Wufei.

Le silence s'installa entre les membres du groupe, tous surpris par la brusque colère du brun qui les dévisageait tous avec un regard noir, il lâcha finalement :

« Vous croyez que j'en ai rien à battre ? Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de l'imaginer dans cette situation ? C'est une de mes amies, merde ! Mettez- vous bien ça dans le crâne : je ne laisse jamais mes potes en arrière, pigé ? Mais aller se fritter contre une armée de poupées ce n'est pas l'aider, loin de là, alors essayez de comprendre, bordel !»

Et sur ce, il s'en alla, d'un pas rapide et dur, dénonçant toute sa colère, vers sa chambre ; le jeune Arabe le suivit après avoir rassuré ses compagnons, il arriva dans la petite pièce munie de deux lits dont un où le Chinois était affalé, la tête noyée sous un oreiller, râlant et bougonnant.

« Je peux entrer, Wufei ? tenta le petit blond.

- Bien sûr. »

La réponse avait été un peu sèche mais Quatre ne le prit pas mal : son amant était énervé et cela pouvait aisément se comprendre. Aussi le jeune garçon s'efforça à calmer son amour :

« Ne leur en veux pas trop... Duo est choqué par ce qu'il a vu et Noin est bouleversée parce qu'il s'agit de Relena.

- Mouais, mais quand même... il n'avait pas retiré l'oreiller de sa tête mais son ton n'était plus aussi agressif.

- Wufei... Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. »

Réconforté quelque peu par les mots, les caresses que son amant exerça sous sa chemise achevèrent de tranquilliser l'asiatique ; enlevant l'oreiller et se relevant doucement, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du jeune blond qui lui sourit avec un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse. Ne pouvant rester trop longtemps ainsi, ils se levèrent pour aller rejoindre les autres ; ils décidèrent ''d'attaquer'' au milieu de la nuit, lorsque tout devrait être calme.

Alors que tous repartaient à leur activités, l'Américain s'approcha du Chinois, sentant en lui une culpabilité depuis leur dispute, il murmura :

« Fei-chan... Je voulais m'excuser... Pour ce que j'ai dit. Ce n'était pas très cool de ma part...

- Non, ça va... T'as pas à t'en faire... le rassura l'asiatique. Je ne t'en veux pas d'être sur les nerfs avec toute cette histoire... Mais essaye d'être plus naturel.

- What ? s'étonna le natté.

- On lit sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert, ce n'est pas dur de voir qu'on prépare quelque chose dans ces conditions... Wufei tira la langue dans sa direction avec une mimique assez comique.

- Moi qui te prenais pour quelqu'un de coincé ! ironisa le châtain.

- Maxweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell... Je suis calme mais je ne te garantie pas de le rester indéfiniment.

- Okay ! I'm sorry ! Don't kill me, right? Soupira-t-il avec un sourire.

- Maxwell... Je ne pige pas l'anglais... lui fit remarquer le brun.

- J'ai dit : ''Ok ! Je suis désolé ! Ne me tue pas, d'acc ?''

- Mouais... J'vais y réfléchir. »

L'Américain s'empressa de rejoindre son compagnon pour aller se lover contre lui, le Français ne le repoussa pas, l'accueillant à bras ouverts ; celui-ci passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux châtains doux et soyeux et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front, lui arrachant un petit rire cristallin. Ils emmenèrent ensuite Zechs et Heero sur la plage pour leur montrer l'emplacement de la grotte en question, puis pour ne pas paraître trop suspects au cas où quelqu'un les observeraient, ils s'installèrent sur les rochers comme pour un rendez-vous amoureux pour deux petits couples tout à fait normaux.

Trowa cessa de passer les doigts dans les cheveux de son amant en grognant ce qui alarma ce dernier :

« What's up ?

- Il y a que je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à avoir seulement trois doigts à une main... Même avec le temps, c'est pas facile de s'habituer... répliqua le Français.

- Mon pauvre Trotro. murmura Duo.

- Remarque... Ça doit être plus pratique pour le pieu, non ? lança le Japonais avec un sourire.

- Heero ! grimaça le natté.

- Merci de ta solicitude... grogna l'Européen.

- De rien, tout le plaisir fut pour moi !

- Je vais te démolir ! lança l'Américain sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

- C'est drôle, Duo, t'es rouge pivoine ! remarqua l'asiatique toujours sur sa lancée. On ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées pas très sages ?

- Heeeeeeeeerooooooooooooooooooooo ! I'll kill you some day... 

- Ben voyons... Quand les poules auront des dents et qu'elles se les laveront en tenant la brosse à dent avec leurs ailes !

- Maieuh ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire avec la mimique qu'adopta Duo, celle du petit chiot battu, qui était évidemment à mourir de rire. Puis Zechs reporta discrètement son attention sur la grotte : le passage devait être fermé. Mais cependant il était clair qu'une partie de la paroi n'était pas tout à fait la même que le reste, travail d'amateur qu'ils n'avaient pourtant pas remarqué à leur arrivée.

_POV Heero :  
_  
C'est le soir... Il est environ 21h00. Je me suis couché, comme Duo, tout habillé, prêt à passer à l'action. Nous attendons patiemment le signal tout en essayant de respirer le plus lentement possible afin d'avoir l'air de dormir mais surtout pour calmer nos coeurs battant à la chamade. Ce n'est pas sans risque mais il faut le faire, pour Relena... Le silence est pesant, j'envisage en même temps ce qui pourrait arriver si nous échouons. Très mauvaise idée ! T-T Ça me rend très nerveux...

Nous entendons tout à coup un grattement contre le mur. C'est le signal ! Duo et moi nous levons et prenons des sacs que nous avons préparés pendant la journée lorsque nous étions revenus de la plage. Ça ne sera pas facile de se retrouver exactement dans l'obscurité. Nous sortons de l'auberge sans difficulté et sommes tout de suite rejoints par les autres. Trowa et Duo, qui connaissent mieux le chemin, nous servent de guides ; nous arrivons au bout de quelques minutes à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle est ouverte. C'est comme une invitation... Très suspect. Je le sens mal, très mal ! Ma main se resserre sur celle de Zechs : j'ai les boules, je l'avoue.

Nous pénétrons dans une sorte de tunnel naturel, l'endroit est sombre et je me coupe les bras et les jambes à plusieurs reprises. C'est là qu'un petit grognement, à peine audible pourtant me fait sursauter, je me retourne et en demande la raison à Quatre :

« J'ai failli me faire castrer si tu veux tout savoir ! » chuchote-t-il vraiment très bas.

J'ai du mal à me retenir de rire, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Mais un rire strident nous cloue tous sur place. Kami-sama, c'est un dingue, y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier son propriétaire. Quoique mon prof de maths avait le même, mais c'est p'têt pas le moment de penser à ça !

Nous avançons toujours prudemment dans la pénombre en essayant d'éviter le plus possible les parois coupantes de la grotte. Je peux voir une lumière au bout du couloir. Nous nous approchons à pas de loup (et encore, j'suis sûr qu'on est plus discrets, tellement on a la pétoche !) ; nous arrivons dans une salle qui ressemble fort au laboratoire du Docteur Foldingue. Puis, à quelques mètres de nous, Relena est attachée au mur, Noin se précipite vers elle : elle est vivante. Mais à peine essaye-t-elle de nous prévenir que quelqu'un nous projette, avec une force prodigieuse, à côté d'elle. Je relève la tête et vois le professeur en question, correspondant exactement à la description de Duo, entouré de poupées à l'effigie de Relena (les nôtres n'étant pas encore opérationnelles).

« Héhéhéééééééé... Vous resterez enfermés ici jusqu'à la marée montante : l'eau inonde la grotte... Et vous mourrez noyés ! Hahahahaha ! (le rire strident).

- Merci pour les détails ! ironise Duo.

- Vous pouvez me remerciez, jeune homme. Comme je suis gentil, je vous laisse en compagnie de vos amis. Quelle belle fin que de mourir ensemble pour une cause commune. Oh ! Je dois me hâter, au revoir ! Au revoir ! »

Et il se casse ! Rah ! On s'est fait avoir en beauté. Noin s'acharne déjà sur les entraves de Relena, mais je doute que ça serve à quelque chose, ça à l'air très solide. J'essaye de réfléchir mais avec toute cette pression, c'est pas facile. Je recule un peu et un ''floc'' sonore me fait tourner la tête : j'ai un pied dans l'eau. Et merde !

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Duo :  
  
Nous sommes tous accablés par cette constatation. Puis je sens le bras de Trowa passer autour de mes épaules. J'ai peur...

« Thanks, Trowa... je murmure.

- Trois... Trois... Mais bien sûr! » S'exclame-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre, il porte ses mains à sa ceinture et en extirpe son couteau. Trowa, je t'adore ! Il libère Relena en deux temps trois mouvement et nous ne prenons pas le temps de réfléchir : un passage et... Au revoir !

**------ A SUIVRE ! **


	34. Une bonne dose de réalité

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : je ne me suis pas gourrée de fic ! Je vous rassure, lisez jusqu'au bout et vous comprendrez ! Les nouveaux pers et leurs ''égaux'' : Noémie (Nono) Heero ; Yaële Duo ; Elsa (Zazou ou Godzi) Zechs ; Marion Trowa ; Samuel (Taichi) Noin et Relena (mais il est pas du tout fan) ; Kathleen (Katoo) Quatre(a cause du surnom) et Fanny Wufei (à cause de son sale caractère à vouloir justice et ce même quand il n'y en a pas ! TxT)

**Chapitre 34:  
**  
Un petit groupe de sept amis se pressaient autour des affiches du Dragon (cinéma), hésitants :

« Dis, Nono... lança l'une des filles. Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache, Yaële ? répliqua celle-ci. Et puis pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ?

- Comme ça... Te fâche pas ! râla la première. Miss Godzi, qu'avez-vous à proposer ?

- Evil Dead.

- Bon ben on y va alors.

- Veux pas ! grogna Nono. Il m'a pas l'air trop génial. Puis les films d'horreurs finissent toujours pareil, le méchant crève à la fin et le héros se barre ! (mimique complètement crétine idéalisant bien le héros)

- Ça fait effectivement plus pitié qu'autre chose... ' remarqua Yaële.

- Bon ben prenez autre chose ! Moi, je propose c'est tout ! Demandez à Taichi pour l'avis masculin. »

Les filles se regardèrent, toutes au bord du fou rire, les larmes aux yeux et un mal au ventre d'enfer ; ce qui eût pour effet de faire râler le dit Taichi :

« C'est Samuel ! Pas Taichi ! Et puis qu'est-ce qui vous fait marrer ?

- ''L'avis masculin''... hoqueta Noémie .

- Si toi, t'es un mec... ! ironisa Fanny.

- Vous... » TxT grogna Samuel en lui faisant un shampoing spécial avec son poing sur le crâne avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous deux à se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Ils prirent tous un ticket pour le film ''d'horreur'' en question et se dirigèrent à la salle n°1 ; arrivés et assis, Yaële se tourna vers la gauche, la droite, derrière, devant, en haut puis en bas (1) avant de se tourner vers Noémie :

« Nono...

- Hn ?

- On est seuls.

- Tant mieux ! (il est vrai que Noémie est l'associable du groupe)

- Mais je crois qu'on devrait se déplacer un cran vers la gauche... »

Sans vraiment comprendre, le groupe suivit les deux filles et se décala d'un siège vers la gauche ; ce n'est qu'une fois assis et bien installés (déjà en train de sortir coca et friandises) que Nono fit remarquer que finalement il fallait aussi se décaler d'un rang en arrière. Ce fut un regard noir (2) qu'elle lança qui fit taire les réclamations. Puis Zazou demanda :

« Mais je comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre ! déclara Yaële. De toute façon, ils ne devraient plus être longs... »

Comme pour confirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire, un éclair parcourut la salle et dans une lumière aveuglante et sous des cris stridents, huit corps tombèrent sur le groupe.

_POV Duo :  
_  
Agna ! J'ai maleuh ! Je viens de tomber sur... Sur quoi au juste ? Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec... Une fille ! Je suis ''légèrement'' assis sur ses genoux, elle me fait un grand sourire :

« Kikoo Duo ! Pas trop dur l'atterrissage ? »

Je rêve ou elle vient de m'appeler par mon nom, je détourne les yeux pour constater que tout le monde est sur les genoux de quelqu'un ; même que Noin et Relena sont sur le même gars (aouch !). Je regarde la fille (encore une ?) sur laquelle a atterri Heero, elle me regarde avec un regard sadique :

« Bon voyage ? puis elle s'adresse à mon coussin humain. Dis, Yaële, je crois qu'on aurait dû rester à notre place.

- Pourquoi ? rétorque la dite Yaële. Tu n'apprécies pas ?

- Non pas que ça me dérange d'avoir le plus beau cul du monde sur moi... commence-t-elle (sous le regard noir de Zechs). Mais il a les os pointus !

- Huh... Gomen ! » s'excuse Heero.

Là, je ne comprends plus rien! Je suis sur le cul (et c'est le cas de le dire), elles n'ont pas l'air dangereuses, enfin juste un peu dérangées. Elles nous font asseoir à leurs côtés en nous promettant de s'expliquer après le film (je viens de remarquer qu'on est dans une salle de ciné).

_FIN POV Duo_

POV Heero :  
  
Le film était nul à chier ! Et la fille à mes côtés, Noémie je crois, faisait des commentaires à tout bout de champ, pire que Duo, mais c'était marrant. Donc nous sortons du cinéma, sous le regard étonné d'un gars. Ça doit être le contrôleur, il ne nous a pas vu entrer. Raison de plus pour foutre le camp !

Arrivés près d'un port, je me colle à mon Zechs et regarde le groupe de filles (pardon, il y a aussi un mec, le seul d'ailleurs), elles sont toujours aussi souriantes qu'à notre arrivées, pas étonnées le moins du monde. Nous demandons nos explications :

« Alors ? lance Trowa.

- Est-ce que tu sais nager ? le coupe Noémie avec un regard suspicieux.

- Non, Nono ! Pas maintenant... intervient Yaële. Alors, je vais vous dire. Vous êtes à La Rochelle, un p'tit bled paumé de la France (3), c'est le port comme vous pouvez le voir.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très surprises de nous voir... remarqua Quatre.

- Ah... Heu... elle semble gênée.

- C'est clair que je pige pas ce qu'il se passe ! dit Elsa en admiration devant MON Zechs.

- Heu... poursuit Noémie. On était un peu... Heu... Au courant de votre arrivée.

- Comment... ? j'ai du mal à comprendre là.

- Heu... Une voyante ? dit Yaële.

- Rêve prémonitoire ? continue Noémie.

- Une connerie... ? ironisa Marion à l'intention de leurs remarques stupides.

- Lignes de la main ? enchaîne à nouveau Yaële. Enfin, bref, on le savait, cherchez pas à comprendre.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Vous êtes des mecs ! ricane Noémie.

- Ne craignez rien, elle n'a rien contre, elle aime juste les faire... Hn... Chier ! râle Samuel en essayant de se décoller de Relena.

- Bon, on va à la médiathèque et après on envisagera ! » claironne Fanny.

Nous les suivons, bien qu'on ne sache pas grand-chose d'elles ni de l'endroit qu'elles disent s'appeler La Rochelle (quand je disais que c'était un bled paumé ! ) ; enfin, y a que Trowa qui sait ce que c'est... Mais... Si on est ici... On est peut-être sortis du Meiro !

« Non ! rit Yaële.

- Non, quoi ? je demande un peu pris au dépourvu.

- Vous êtes toujours dedans ! ricane à son tour Noémie.

- Mais comment... ?

- On s'en est douté, voilà tout. » coupe Marion.

Y a vraiment un truc qui cloche, là ! Nous arrivons à la médiathèque (c'est grand), Wufei y trouve son bonheur guidé par Fanny qui la connaît comme sa chaussure.

« Comme sa poche... me lance Noémie.

- Hein ?

- On dit ''comme sa poche'', pas ''comme sa chaussure''.

- Comment... ?

- Laisse tomber, t'es un mec... me coupe-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Tu serais pas empathe ? je demande au cas où.

- En pâte ? répète Elsa.

- Non, non ! intervient Yaële. Juste télépathe ! »

Je la dévisage, elle dit ça comme ça, elle... Comme si c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus courant.

_FIN POV Heero_

POV Yaële :  
  
Agna ! Je peux pas leur dire que je suis l'auteur (1) ! Ils me tueraient. TxT Argh ! Je me retourne. Noin ne me regarde pas, elle est occupée à essayer de séparer Relena et Taichi... Ouf... Je regarde Nono, elle acquiesce : on a eu chaud (4). Nous attendons donc devant la médiathèque (ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup : j'ai un peu de mal à aimer les livres. '), Fanny se ramène en râlant et en désignant Wufei du doigt (en train de dévorer son livre) :

« Je lui ai loué le bouquin, sinon on y était pour la nuit ! »

Trowa serre Duo dans ses bras. C'est-y pas choupi ? Je regarde autour de nous, Heero est avec Zechs et Quatre essaye de sortir Wufei de son livre. Les passants les dévisagent, certains d'un air dégoûtés ; c'est le moment que choisit Noémie pour leur beugler :

« KOOOOOOAAA ! Vous avez quelque chose contre les homos ? Z'êtes homophobes ou quoi !

- En plein milieu de la rue, c'est vraim... »

L'inconnu n'a pas le temps de finir que Nono lui décroche son ''coup de pied furieux'' (made by Misao dans Kenshin) mais dans l'entrejambe. J'éclate de rire en remarquant les têtes que tirent les garçons de notre groupe (et oui, Samuel n'est plus le seul mec). Nous décidons de rentrer en passant par chez moi (mes parents raccompagneront tout le monde, les pauvres), nous longeons donc le port ; c'est là que Nono lance à Heero :

« Dis, tu sais nageeeeeeeeerrrrrrrr ? 

- Heu... Oui, pourquoi ? »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Heero fait un splendide amerrissage, ou plutôt un superbe plat (5) ; Marion se frappe le front de sa main, je me penche au bord comme tout le reste de la bande avant de voir Zechs sauter juste au-dessus de nous (maman !) à la poursuite de son amour (c'est-y pas romantique, ça ?). Il le remonte tant bien que mal notre Japonais qui a un peu bu la tasse (ewww) dans le port, Zechs le serre contre lui en disant qu'il a eu si peur et l'embrasse. Noémie prend un air malicieux lorsque Heero la regarde, inutile d'être devin pour comprendre que le sourire qu'il lui lance est un remerciement pour le baiser et une malédiction pour le plongeon, mais... Nous remarquons que la foule a attiré un schtroumpf (poulet, flic... Uh-oh...). Il pose la main sur l'épaule de Zechs :

« Dites-moi... Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Heu. Ben, 21 ans.

- Et vous ? » il se tourne vers Heero.

Noémie lui fait des gestes pour essayer de prévenir notre Japonais mais c'est trop tard car môssieur n'est pas foutu de comprendre les gesticulations de Nono et répond :

« 15 ans, pourquoi ? »

D'un geste le policier relève Zechs et l'entraîne derrière lui tout en disant :

« Détournement de mineurs sur la voie publique, suivez-moi au commissariat monsieur. »

_POV Noémie :  
_  
Et merde ! Je retiens comme je peux Heero de le suivre. Ils ont déjà disparus et la foule s'est dispersée. Heero se retourne vers moi et me hurle :

« Mais lâche-moi ! Il a besoin d'aide !

- Arrête tes conneries ! je crie tout aussi fort. Si tu n'es pas là, qui pourra l'aider à sortir ? »

Il me dévisage, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et il me pleure dans les bras. Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire pour le consoler... ? Yaële me lance :

« Je vais à la cabine publique qui n'est pas très loin, occupe-toi de lui !

- Heeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn ? »

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à articuler avant de voir toute la bande se barrer. Ok, je me retrouve seule avec Heero. Je me sens mal... C'est quand même de ma faute ce qui arrive. J'essaye de lui parler mais ma voix est vraiment faible, presque un murmure, j'ai la gorge serrée :

« Heero... Pardon. C'était juste un jeu... Et...

- C'est pas de ta faute... me coupe Heero en relevant la tête. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Son visage est encore baigné (en fait, il est toujours trempé mais là je me focalise sur le visage) par les larmes mais il me sourit gentiment. Ça ne fait que m'enfoncer mais je ne vais pas lui dire ça quand même. Enfin, ça me fait quand même du bien de penser qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Je prie pour que Yaële trouve une solution.

_FIN POV Noémie  
_  
La bande revint presque à bout de souffle, Yaële leur ordonna de les suivre, ils se retrouvèrent à la Place de Verdun, là, une voiture vint les trouver. Noémie reconnut sa grande soeur :

« Bob ? (Barbara, mais Nono l'appelle toujours comme ça)

- Montez ! » leur lança-t-elle.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la voiture à expliquer le problème à leur chauffeur, la jeune fille sembla réfléchir quelques minutes avant de s'exclamer :

« Bande de cons !

- Quoi ! râlèrent les interpellés. C'est pas notre faute si ce putain de schtroumpf est homophobe !

- Mériterait un procès ! beugle Noémie.

- Ben voilà ! T'as trouvée toute seule ! grommelle Barbara. Vous le menacez d'un procès pour homophobie et il le relâchera. Enfin, j'espère...

- Bon, ben, appuie sur le champignon ! hurle la bande.

- Ça va pas, non ? J'veux pas un PV, en plus de ça! Là, ça serait la totale ! »

Noémie se retourna vers le Japonais et remarqua avec soulagement qu'il se détendait lui aussi, accroché à ce nouvel espoir ; celui-ci la fixa à son tour et lui afficha un large sourire qui ne fut pas sans effet ! La jeune fille sourit à son tour puis se détourna tout en se maudissant intérieurement de sa connerie. Puis l'idée de pouvoir soutiré de l'argent afin de partir en voyage au Futuroscope lui dessina un large sourire carnassier sur le visage.

La voiture arriva, quelques bonnes minutes après à cause des embouteillages, au commissariat ; là, toute la bande mis pied à terre et se dirigea vers le policier qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques temps auparavant, en train de se limer les ongles, les deux pieds sur son bureau. Noémie ricana :

« Mattez-moi ses pompes ! Il doit rouler sur l'or le zigoto ! (elle savourait déjà sa vengeance) On va pouvoir se le payer ce voyage au Futuroscope !

- Noémie... On va simuler, pas faire un procès... lui fit remarquer Marion.

- Oooooh... Casse l'ambiance. » bougonna-t-elle sous le regard amusé de son interlocutrice.

Le policier dévisagea le groupe, puis Barbara, étant la plus âgée de tous, s'avança, posant les mains sur le bureau et lança son regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue-assez-similaire-à-celui-de-Heero (6), et lança :

« Dites-moi... Vous êtes bien l'homme qui a embarqué notre copain, non ?

- Oui... le policier retira ses pied et ne semblait plus très sûr de lui face à l'assurance de la jeune fille.

- Bien. Dans ce cas vous ne m'en tiendriez pas rigueur si je vous collais un procès pour homophobie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! se défendit l'homme. C'est du détournement de mineur !

- Oh ! Vous foutez pas de ma gueule, des détournements de mineurs y en a à tous les coins de rue, si vous les avez arrêtés ceux-là justement c'est parce qu'ils sont homos, avouez-le.

- Restez polie !

- Ta gue... le Japonais ne put finir sa phrase car déjà Noémie l'avait bâillonné de sa main.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit le policier, je n'ai pas la preuve que ses parents soient effectivement d'accord en ce qui concerne la relation de leur fils. Qui plus est avec un homme.

- Vous voyez ! beugla toute la bande en coeur.

- Mes parents sont tout à fait d'accord en ce qui concerne cette relation... répliqua Barbara tout en faisant reculer la marmaille et surtout sous le regard étonné de sa soeur, Noémie, qui trouvait qu'elle s'avançait dangereusement.

- Vos parents. Vous êtes frère et soeur ? demanda le flic, cherchant le lien de ressemblance.

- Enfin, adoptifs... Barbara se sentit déglutir mais sans le montrer pour autant, gardant toujours son calme légendaire.

- Très bien... acquiesça l'homme. Vous ne voyez donc pas de mal à ce que j'appelle vos parents ?

- Non, non... Pas du tout.

- Votre numéro. »

Pendant que l'homme cherchait le combiné du téléphone sans fil sous la paperasse, la jeune fille fit un geste discret à sa soeur, que celle-ci compris immédiatement. Noémie sortit chercher un adulte de taille raisonnable et lui expliqua l'affaire. Celui-ci accepta de coopérer au grand bonheur de la jeune fille, empruntant le portable de l'homme elle envoya un texto à sa soeur : '' C bon g ce kil fo, donne ce num : 06... (anonymat)''

Au commissariat, Barbara sourit en recevant le texto et donna donc le numéro qu'elle venait de recevoir, la farce ne fit que continuer :

« Allô ? commença le policier (mode haut parleur branché).

/Oui / répondit une voix.

- Vous êtes le père de Mademoiselle Barbara -biiiiiiiiiiip- (anonymat)

/Oui, c'est pourquoi /

- Le jeune Heero -biiiiiiiiiiip- (il n'a pas vérifié s'il avait réellement le même nom que les deux soeurs) est-il votre fils ?

/Oui, de quoi s'agit-il ? Il a fait une connerie /

- Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas ! le ''rassura'' le policier. Je tenais seulement à savoir si vous étiez au courant de la relation de votre fils ?

/Tout à fait, avec Mr Zechs Merquise. /

- Vous êtes au courant et vous approuvez ? s'étrangla le policier (7).

/Oui, Mr le policier, un problème avec ça /

- Non, non ! Désolé de vous avoir dérangé ! »

Sur ce, il raccrocha et fit sortir le jeune homme sous les acclamations de la bande, Barbara se retira non sans lancer un sourire victorieux au policier. Noémie (revenue) s'apprêtait à partir, puis se retourna en tirant la langue :

« Homophobe ! »

Et détala en courant, sous le regard plus qu'énervé du flic. Une fois à bonne distance du commissariat, la bande remercia vivement leur sauveur qui s'en alla en leur faisant signe de la main. Yaële se tourna vers son amie :

« Nono, j'espère que maintenant t'as compris qu'on ne balance pas n'importe quoi dans le port.

- Maieuh ! protesta l'interpellée.

- N'importe quoi... ? souligna le Japonais avec un regard noir.

- Heu ! N'importe qui, je voulais dire !

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! grogna Heero.

- Ça, on avait remarqué ! » ricana Duo avec un graaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd sourire.

Trowa se tourna vers Quatre qui avait l'air inquiet, lui demandant la raison de cette expression, le jeune Arabe lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient aucun endroit où passer la nuit et il était déjà 19h00. Fanny s'avança :

« T'inquiète pas, on va vous héberger !

- A sa place, c'est ce qui me ferait peur... lança Samuel (le mec martyrisé par les filles de la bande).

- Tôôôôôôôôaaaaaa... (trente minutes de course poursuite)

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un... ricana l'Américain en direction du Chinois.

- Maxweeeeeell... grogna Wufei.

- Bon, c'est pas tout! Mais il faut s'arranger ! Yaële !

- Nani Nono?

- C'est pas toi qui disait que tu avais une maison à l'Ile de Ré qui est vide en ce moment, non ?

- Le trou paumé où tu vis d'habitude ? s'étonna la fille.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan... Je le sais, pas la peine de me le répéter ! Bon alors ?

- Oui, c'est vrai... acquiesça Yaële. Pourquoi ?

- Tes parents seraient d'accord pour qu'on squatte ? demanda Noémie avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Vu qu'on fait tous le pont et qu'on a pas cours lundi et mardi à cause de la grève.

- Bonne idée ! Je vais les appeler ! »

_POV Trowa :  
_  
Nous arrivons dans la dite maison, elle n'est pas très grande mais je pense qu'elle fera l'affaire. Il n'y a que deux chambres (les deux autres seront en construction), mais le salon semble assez grand et les filles ont pensé à amener des matelas donc tout le monde ''dort'' par terre. Je regarde mon amour, c'est marrant de voir à quel point il s'entend bien avec Yaële alors que ces filles nous sont totalement inconnues. Mais si on regarde bien, Heero s'entend très bien aussi avec Noémie, comme Zechs avec ''Zazou'', Quatre avec Kathleen, les deux filles avec Samuel (le pauvre), Wufei avec Fanny et moi avec Marion. Nous demandons finalement des explications claires, nettes et précises. Ça les embarrasse un peu puis finalement Noémie se dévoue pour tout raconter :

« Vous êtes ici dans un monde parallèle au vôtre. Nous sommes tous vos ''doubles'', inversés sexuellement.

- Oh... je lance. Donc... Yaële tu sors avec Marion et...

- Pas du tout ! beugle l'intéressée. T'as tout faux ! Ça a rien à voir ! Je suis p'têt ''Duo'' de mon côté mais je suis quand même quelqu'un libre de décider avec qui je veux être, n'est-ce pas Nono ?

- Hu-hum (genre désapprobateur). Bon, je continue... Donc, nous sommes vos soi-disant doubles et nous vous aiderons à repartir, mais pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ? demande subitement Quatre.

- Parce qu'on vous aime bien ! Nan, je déconne ! ricane ''Nono''. En fait, c'est qu'en venant ici, vous avez dû ouvrir un portail, hors, comme vous devez le savoir, chaque portail donne naissance à un spectre. Vous allez donc nous aider... »

Un gros silence s'installe. Lorsque je regarde les autres, les filles ont l'air complètement abasourdies par ce qu'elles viennent d'entendre, seules Noémie et Yaële semble au courant et paraissent savoir de quoi elle parle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait très bizarre d'un seul coup. --'

Nous nous préparons notre repas, moi aux fourneaux, comme d'habitude. --x Quoique Duo me propose son aide, je décline son offre et lui demande de mettre la table, conscient que je serais capable de faire cramer le repas juste pour le prendre dans mes bras. Il a compris et ne rechigne pas. Nous mangeons tous face à la plage en discutant de ce spectre. D'un seul coup, Noin se tient la tête en gémissant :

« Il est là, quelque part, je sens sa présence !

- On n'est pas très avancé avec ça. » --' grommelle ''Taichi''.

D'un seul coup, le portable de Yaële sonne, elle le sort de son étui et regarde, d'un seul coup elle soupire comme si toute la misère du monde s'abattait sur elle (ce qui n'est pas faux) :

« C'est l'aut' con... !

- Ça c'est un mec ! ricana ''Nono''. C'est qui ?

- C'est Otacon26. »

Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais à voir leur mine dégoûtée, ça doit pas être quelqu'un qu'ils apprécient vraiment. Yaële finit tout de même par décrocher.

« Allô... ? »

A ce moment-là, Noin gémit de plus belle :

« Je le sens plus fort ! »

Je peux voir un grand sourire carnassier se dessiner sur le visage de Noémie et Yaële lorsqu'elles entendirent cela. Qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent ?

« Allô duc... Heu... Otacon ? (anonymat respecté même dans les pires circonstances.). Oui... Tu veux venir ? Vi. La maison près du pont... Vi, je veux bien pour une fois... Vi... On t'attend. »

Yaële raccroche et dévisage Noémie avec un très grand sourire carnassier. C'est quoi cette bande de dingue !

_FIN POV Trowa_

_POV Wufei :  
_  
Il est environ 21h30. J'ai lâché mon bouquin depuis un long moment car Quatre me l'a demandé (supplié). Nous attendons donc que le dit ''Otacon26'' se ramène. Vision d'horreur ! Je ne crois pas être le seul à le penser. Quatre se sert contre moi en murmurant :

« C'est un spectre. Il a un spectre à l'intérieur de lui. »

Trowa a entendu, il pose sa main sur son couteau, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Nous sommes tous tendus. Puis, Yaële chuchote quelque chose à Trowa, il semble surpris et hésiter quelques minutes puis dans un geste souple il lance son couteau en direction du spectre. Le couteau comme par magie va se planter dans son torse (si, si, c'est possible pour ceux qui connaissent Otacon26), il tombe lourdement sur le sol et se désintègre. Je reste un peu ébahi par ce que je viens de voir puis Trowa se tourne vers Yaële :

« Comment savais-tu ?

- Il m'a demandé par téléphone s'il amenait le gros aimant qui lui sert de pendentif, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en profiter et voilà. »

Elle est toute souriante. Mais d'un seul coup, elle devient plus sombre puis soupire, je regarde Noémie, elle en fait de même. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi puis finalement Yaële redresse la tête et nous souffle :

« A présent, vous n'êtes plus obligés de rester... C'est dommage.

- Pourquoi ? demande Duo.

- Le spectre n'est plus. Votre mission ici est terminée... bougonne Noémie.

- Mais... On va rester ! proteste Quatre.

- Quoi ? s'étonnent les deux filles.

- Ben, nous rentrerons de toute manières. Et puis nous avons besoin d'un peu de repos. reprend-t-il.

- C'est vrai ? beuglent Noémie et Yaële en coeur.

- Ouais ! acquiesce-t-on tous en coeur.

- Super ! crie Fanny. Demain on va faire des purikuras ! Comme ça on aura un souvenir de vous !

- Et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? demande Trowa au reste de la bande.

- Nous, on est largués depuis un petit bout de temps... râle Elsa. On ne comprend pas trop ce qu'il se passe. Mais si les filles sont contentes c'est qu'il n'y a pas de mauvais trucs pour nous. »

Nous rigolons puis allons préparer le lit pendant que Noémie, Yaële, Heero, Duo et Trowa ramassent la table et font la vaisselle.

_FIN POV Wufei_

POV Duo :  
  
Je m'approche de Yaële et lui demande :

« Dis, comment se fait-il que seules toi et Noémie soyez au courant de notre histoire ?

- C'est assez compliqué sans l'être... répond-t-elle. En fait... Je suis un peu... La responsable de tout ceci. »

Je ne comprends pas vraiment et lui demande de m'expliquer, elle soupire et repart dans ses explications :

« Tout ce qu'il vous arrive jusqu'à présent... C'est pas vraiment comme si c'était le hasard...

- Comment ça ? je demande encore plus perdu qu'avant.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave. Disons que je le sais, un point c'est tout, et Noémie aussi.

- Mais comment ?

- L'avenir... A la Heero quoi...

- Comment tu sais pour Heero ? là y a un truc bizarre !

- Fanny lit le japonais... lance-t-elle.

- Quelqu'un veut des gâteaux ? » la voix de Relena raisonne dans toute la maison.

Nous acquiesçons volontiers vu qu'on a encore faim. C'est dur de penser l'estomac (à moitié) vide. Oui, je sais, on vient de manger mais ce n'est pas ça le problème : le problème c'est que l'appétit de Duo est légendaire ! muahaha ! Nous rejoignons les autres qui sont déjà tous assis dans le salon sur les matelas et qui commencent à manger des petites gâteries ! J'en veux ! Relena donne des gâteaux un à un à Samuel. C'est assez comique comme scène mais je me retiens quand même de rire. On pourrait presque croire qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Faut voir comment elle passe ses doigt dans les cheveux bruns de Samuel en lui répétant des ''c'est bien !'' avec un grand sourire. Je vois de là le rouge vif qu'a pris le visage de Samuel.

Elle n'a pas l'air décidée à se descotcher de lui ! Bon j'arrête sinon je vais me faire des films. Quoique vu la tête de certains, je ne suis pas le seul ! Yata ! Enfin, je vois quand même clairement qu'il est bien embarrassé : allez vous faire traiter comme un chienchien à sa mèmère ou un gamin. Enfin, les filles ne le traite pas vraiment comme un mec. Ou est-il leur souffre-douleur car c'est un mec ? That is the question ! Bon j'arrête mes conneries, Noémie déteint beaucoup sur moi! Mais c'est pas désagréable. Alors, je vais me blottir contre mon Trotro d'amour, il m'enlace et me berce doucement en chantonnant la même petite mélodie de toujours que j'aime tant. J'avale mon gâteau quand même avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Même si je dors, je peux sentir la douce étreinte de ses bras, son souffle sur ma nuque. C'est enivrant.

**----- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : les ch'tites précisions désormais...

Note :

(1) Au cas où vous n'auriez pas bien lu ou pas remarqué, Yaële, c'est moi, l'auteur !

(2) Nono a un vrai regard qui tue quand elle veut être autoritaire, c'est flippant ! '

(3) La Rochelle se trouve dans la Charente-Maritime (17) dans le Poitou- Charente ; et l'Ile de Ré juste à côté. Pourquoi ne regardez-vous pas une carte, bande d'incultes !

(4) Elle est avec moi, c'est son ordi et elle m'a aidé pour ce chapitre (d'où le côté plus trip que fanfic sérieuse) c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'on parle plus de nous deux et qu'elle s'en prend plein la face ! Ça, c'est typique avec moi !

(5) Désolée pour les fans d'Hee-chan, le trip de Nono est par contre tout à fait réel.

(6) Eh oui, la soeur aussi a le regard de la mort qui tue, voir note deux. C'est de famille, j'vous dit !

(7) Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas parce que CE schtroumpf est homophobe qu'ils le sont tous et je n'en ai pas encore rencontré dans mon petit bled de La Rochelle (pas aussi paumé que l'Ile de Ré, qu'elle dit Nono) et c'est encore heureux pour eux. doigts qui craquent.


	35. Retour

**Tous les désespoirs sont permis**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Le chapitre 31 a été rajouté, donc voici le dernier chapitre, le 35ème, encore désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, c'était parmi mes premières fics alors je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup et il est un peu tard pour le faire à présent. Merci d'avoir tenu le coup jusque là... ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 35:  
**  
Le soleil se levait, éclairant la maison où dormaient quinze adolescents ; deux yeux cobalt s'ouvrirent avec difficulté puis complètement, le Japonais se redressa sans pour autant réveiller son compagnon. Il se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain pour aller se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, il était vrai que la chaleur était écrasante et pourtant, d'après le calendrier accroché au mur, il n'était que début Juin.

_POV Heero :  
_  
Purée... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud... C'est inhumain ! Je regarde les murs et mon regard se pose sur un thermomètre. Je m'en approche et regarde plus attentivement... Nani ? 34°C à l'intérieur ? Je n'ose même pas pointer mon nez dehors. Je me tourne et fixe le salon : Duo dort dans les bras de Trowa sans avoir l'air de souffrir de la chaleur, Zechs... Ben, je l'ai délaissé pour me lever, Relena et Noin dorment dans l'une des chambres, Taichi est affalé sur une sorte de canapé, Marion est allongée sur un matelas. Je vais dans l'autre pièce, Elsa et Fanny dorment lovées l'une contre l'autre (y aurait-il quelque chose entre elles ?), Noémie et Yaële dorment elles aussi mais en se tournant le dos. C'est moi ou il en manque trois ?

Je vais dans la véranda et là je vois Quatre, Kathleen et Wufei en train de discuter autour d'un ventilateur. Je m'approche, Wufei me remarque le premier :

« Tiens, Yuy ! Bien dormi ?

- De l'air... »

Je m'affale sur la table, juste devant le ventilateur sous le regard étonné de mes trois amis... Ben quoi ? Je crève de chaud ! Ah... Ça fait un bien dingue de sentir cette douce fraîcheur glisser sur ma peau. Je suis au paradis... Ah, non... Kathleen me dévisage vraiment comme si j'étais un dingue :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je râle.

- Oh... Rien... Tu as faim ? demande-t-elle en me désignant la cuisine.

- Ouais... Je vais me servir, t'inquiète ! je lui dis avant qu'elle ne se lève : je suis encore capable de bouger quand même.

- Et ne te met pas dans le frigo : il est trop petit ! » rigole Quatre.

Je vais finir par le tuer, notre petit blond. Je vais jusqu'au dit frigo et l'ouvre. Ok, je vais entrer dedans ! Nan, c'est pas vrai... Je regarde : il y a plein de cannettes de soda toutes fraîches ! J'en prend une, l'ouvre et laisse le doux liquide frais glisser dans ma gorge, rafraîchir tout mon corps... Mmh... C'est trop bon. J'entends un bruit, je tends l'oreille. Ça se rapproche... Et d'un seul coup, quelqu'un apparaît à deux centimètres de moi, je manque de hurler quand je reconnais... Yaële. Visiblement, elle n'est pas du matin : les yeux à moitié fermés, les cheveux en bataille, un vrai zombi.

« Merci... bougonne-t-elle.

- Hein ? Mais... J'ai rien dit ! je proteste.

- Nan... Mais tu l'as pensé... » me lance-t-elle en prenant à son tour un coca dans le petit frigo.

Elle laisse la porte du frigo ouverte et reste plantée devant en buvant son soda (un truc à ne jamais faire), je la considère quelques secondes, puis je m'apprête à lui dire un truc quand elle me coupe de court :

« Je sais qu'il ne faut pas laisser la porte ouverte... Mais j'ai chaaaaaaauuuuuuud. »

Elle referme la porte du frigo et me fixe, je dois faire une drôle de tête car elle éclate de rire dans son coca et manque de s'étrangler, ça la réveille complètement. Kathleen et les deux autres arrivent et la regarde quelques secondes sans comprendre, elle me dévisage en me demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passe. Je hausse les épaules. Finalement Yaële se calme et on entend un grognement très distinct derrière nous : c'est Taichi réveillé par le rire de Yaële. Il n'est pas du matin non plus...

_FIN POV  
_  
Le jeune garçon fusilla la fille du regard pour l'avoir réveillé, elle, s'en fichait royalement, retournant au frigo, attrapa une glace et s'assit sur une des chaises de la véranda, en face du ventilateur.

« Tu vas grossir, petite soeur ! râla Taichi.

- M'en fiche ! répliqua celle-ci en enfournant sa crème glacée.

- Vous êtes frère et soeur ? s'étonna l'asiatique.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaan... articula Yaële. Seulement spirituellement. »

Heero regarda le jeune Arabe qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel : lui non plus ne comprenait plus grand-chose aux trips des adolescentes. Mais quelque chose leur disait que cette journée allait être bien mouvementée...

_--- TROIS HEURES PLUS TARD ---  
_  
Le petit groupe arpentait les rues, certaines filles faisant du lèche-vitrine : Elsa, Marion et Kathleen regardaient les vêtements pendant que Fanny montrait à Yaële et Noémie les nouvelles Newrocks dans une vitrine de chaussures. Mais à peine l'idée de s'asseoir quelque part pour attendre leur effleura l'esprit qu'elles vinrent les chercher et les emmenèrent faire des purikura. Ne pouvant les faire tous ensemble sans risquer de mourir étouffés, ils y allèrent chacun leur tour par groupe de deux, une fois avec chacun (la somme d'argent dépensée dans cette machine devenait vite colossale, ruinant la majorité des ados).

« J'ai plus de fric ! gémit Noémie.

- T'inquiète pas... la rassura Marion. Il m'en reste...

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Contrairement à vous, je ne me jette pas sur tous les articles dans les magasins ! ironisa-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Maieuh !

- Don't worry ! (t'en fais pas !) claironna Yaële. J'ai toujours mon compte pour ça...

- Et c'est reparti. » soupirèrent les garçons.

Ils passèrent donc une journée assez mouvementée. Le soir venu, ils se rendirent dans l'une des ruelles de la ville, là où personne ne pouvait les voir ou les déranger ; une fois sûrs qu'ils ne risquaient rien, Noémie leur tendit leurs affaires sous leurs regards remplis d'incompréhension. Voyant cela, Yaële leur lança :

« Le Meiro se refermera dans pas longtemps. En partant d'ici, vous devriez arriver dans votre monde. Trowa, une fois de l'autre côté, tu refermeras le portail et tu tuera le spectre qui s'en sera échappé ; ensuite, détruis le couteau et le Meiro disparaîtra.

- Mais... Et vous ? demanda l'Arabe inquiet.

- Quoi nous ? s'étonna Noémie.

- Si le Meiro disparaît, vous disparaîtrez avec lui ! lâcha le Chinois.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! les rassura Yaële. Le Meiro est en réalité une multitude de ponts entre différents mondes, seuls ces ponts seront détruits, les mondes continueront d'exister.

- Mais nous ne vous verrons plus alors... murmura le natté.

- T'en fais pas ! lâcha Elsa. On passera vous voir un jour ! »

Gros silence : il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant comme la majorité du groupe qui prenait ça comme un simple adieu. Cela fit sourire la bande de voyageurs : Relena et Noin serrèrent dans leur bras Taichi qui ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi,Trowa fit la bise à Marion avant de la serrer dans ses bras, Zechs prit Elsa dans les siens au risque de la faire littéralement fondre, Wufei s'inclina poliment devant Fanny qui lui sauta littéralement au cou (le Chinois en devint rouge pétant), Yaële enlaça Duo plus tendrement qu'un simple ami (et oui, un petit faible pour un joli minois), Quatre fit la bise à Kathleen et Heero serra lui aussi Noémie dans ses bras non sans lui frotter le crâne de son poing sous le grognement de celle-ci :

« C'est pour m'avoir poussé dans le port ! » lâcha-t-il en lui tirant la langue et avec un grand sourire.

Noémie lui jura qu'elle se vengerait un jour avec un sourire des plus sadiques, ce qui laissa un frisson au Japonais qui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, était sûr qu'elle tiendrait parole. Puis Trowa ouvrit un portail ; son compagnon se retourna pour dire une dernière fois au revoir à ses amies mais au lieu de ça, deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, s'écartant Yaële lui tira la langue et lança :

« Pas pu me retenir ! »

Il resta interdit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le pousse d'un coup dans le portail où ils disparurent tous. Les huit voyageurs tombèrent sur un sol dur, puis se relevant, l'Américain porta sa main à ses lèvres :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris !

- T'inquiète pas, on y a tous eu droit... lui dit Zechs.

- Vous aussi ? s'étonna le natté.

- Moui... répondit Trowa. Marion me l'a fait, Noémie à Heero, Elsa à Zechs, Kathleen à Quatre et Fanny à Wufei... Quant à Taichi il a catégoriquement refusé d'embrasser les filles ! »

Ils se laissèrent envahir par un fou rire, puis se calmant, Trowa n'eût aucun mal à tuer le jeune spectre et à refermer le portail. Là, ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent avec joie qu'ils étaient sur la route, leurs voitures à leurs côtés, tout était comme avant. Puis sans vraiment réfléchir, Trowa laissa tomber le couteau et donna un violent coup de talon dessus ce qui brisa la lame dans un bruit sonore. A peine l'eût-il fait que sa main le démangea incroyablement et, la montrant à tous, ils virent les deux doigts manquants repousser à une vitesse fulgurante et sa main redevenir comme avant. Il s'émerveilla devant un tel spectacle puis, n'osant y croire, il palpa ses doigts avant de pousser un cri de joie sous le regard admiratif de ses compagnons.

« Eh, regardez ça... C'était dans la voiture. »

Il leur tendit des papiers, les jeunes gens n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître les purikuras de La Rochelle suivit d'un petit mot signé de tous :

_'' Désolées pour ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est de votre faute : vous n'aviez qu'à pas être aussi mignons. _

Signé : Kathleen, Elsa, Marion, Fanny, Yaële, Noémie et Sam (qui ne participe pas à cette excuse car il ne l'a pas fait, lui.)

PS : Tout c'est arrangé, vous voyez ? Sans rancune. ? -O Signé : Nono et Yaeru (Yaële si vous n'aviez pas deviné, bande d'incultes !).''

Comprenant soudainement que tout cela n'avait pas été le hasard, ils murmurèrent :

« C'est pas vrai... !

- Bon... Nous, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, ne Wufei ? lança gentiment Quatre avec un clin d'oeil.

- Hu-hum... acquiesça l'intéressé.

- Ce qui est dommage... murmura le natté. C'est qu'on ne verra plus Sanzô et les autres. »

Les autres baissèrent la tête en guise de réponse, cependant, Zechs leur fit remarquer qu'il restait un dernier papier :

_'' Comme on est pas vaches, on vous laisse nos adresses e-mail ainsi que celle de Sanzô et des autres : -biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip- (censuré pour les lecteurs de la fanfic)''  
_  
Un sourire se dessina sur leurs visages puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

**_---- QUELQUES MOIS PLUS TARD----  
_**  
« Finalement, Zechs sera venu avec nous ! claironna l'Américain.

- Hn ! J'en suis très content d'ailleurs ! lança le Japonais.

- Dis Hee-chan...

- Hum?

- Noin, elle a dit à Relena ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle ? demanda le natté.

- Non. » nia le brun.

Les deux garçons prirent un air abattu puis, avec un sourire machiavélique, Duo lâcha :

« On leur arrange leur coup ?

- Hai, hai ! répondit Heero avec un même sourire.

Comme quoi, certaines personnes n'apprennent jamais ! '

**OWARI  
**  
Sahad : je sais que les G-boys ne sont pas à moi (dommage) mais je me suis permis quand même un Smack, c'était trop tentant ! Et puis même si je ne l'écris pas car cette fanfic est finie, je vous laisse imaginer les nouvelles aventures de nos protagonistes, ne ? A vous de voir ! 6- Faites marcher vos neurones !

Merci à Cora, Poucycatt, nono, Hathor, Christine, Luna, kami-chan, reyiel, evangellie, kinwena, Pepite66, mimi yuy, Taichi, Kaoro pour leur reviews ! ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et merci aussi à Emiko et Pauline au bahut pour avoir eu le courage de lire ça. (toi aussi, Taichi)

_Petit mot pour Nono :_ désolé(e), je pensais faire apparaître Solo pour mettre un peu de piment dans l'histoire mais finalement. Je me suis dis que cette histoire était déjà bien assez longue, ne ?


End file.
